YOU'RE NOT WORTH MY TIME
by xxxvirus
Summary: They say love is unpredictable, they say it hurts and it brings tears. To never love is a easily forgotten promise.But when Sesshomaru and Kagome bump into each other at a destined photo shoot, will sparks fly? R&R Needs to be rewritten
1. Chapter 1

YOU AREN'T WORTH MY TIME

Chapter 1 Modeling

kagome famous and rich model-23

inu yasha famous and rich play boy-24

sesshomaru rich and famous male model-25

miroku manager of inu yasha-24

sango kagomes manager/old friend-23

looks like in the anime nothing wrong with demons in the world just humans and demons despise each other

* * *

**yawn**

"sango is there actually anything to do in my house i mean its brand new and you kinda bought it for me well at least told me to buy it"said a drowsy kagome curled up nice and tight on a luxiurious fluffy couch staring at the patch of empty space where her 56"inch lcd tv would have been(okay okay lcd tv's havent gotten that big yet the biggest right now is like 50inch or less sob sob thats so sad OH AND TO TELL YOU SOMETHING FOR YOUR GENERAL KNOWLEDGE PLASMA TV'S SUCK OKAY YOU GOT THAT THEY ARE DEGRADING to our technology)

"uhh sorry kagome the movers are experinecing delays in the traffic so only the couch your're on right now has been moved over here along with some food"said sango stalking her way towards kagome angrily. the house was huge it was literally a mansion.sango had soft hazel brown eyes,silky smooth skin and was quite tall with a nice comfortable look on her face

kagome didn't notice sango and picked up her dior hand bag and took a chocolate bar out of it ,she stared at the chocolate for a while becuase ever since she beacme a model sango had never let her have chocolate she had to grasp her chance while she still had it _kagome thought back to the time when she just became a model while sango agreed to be her manager_

_-FLASH BACK-_

_KAGOME HAD JUST BEEN SELECTED TO BE A MODEL_

sango's car pulls up and see's that kagome is happily munching on a mar's bar sango knocks the mars bar put of kagome's hand

"kagome what are you thinking you can't eat chocolate or any other type of junk food anymore you're a model now you have to keep your figure no more chocolate lollies or any type of junk food is entering your mouth while i'm around"shouted a desperate sango who had steped on the mars bar

"but but"said a almost crying kagome looking down at the mars bar that sango squashed like a fly

"no buts its like junk food is your life "said sango defensively

"BUT IT IS"said kagome

"is not and you know it kagome stop ruining your figure like this now get in the car"said sango

-END FLASH BACK-

* * *

kagome didn't hesistat a second longer she munched into the chocolate bar and stuffed it into her mouth with it overfollowing with chocolate she tried to eat it when 

DING DONG DING DONG

kagome thought sango was busy on the phone so she went to open the door when sango suddnely rushed forward looked through the keyhole and gasped while pushing kagome to her left with her arm as she opened the door

"kagome hurry up and finish that chocolate bar before he sees you"whispered sango

"who's he" muffled kagome thorugh a mouth full of chocolate but to late...

sesshomaru already stepped into the room and looked around and spotted kagome

"uhh good morning sesshomaru how are you today"said sango as she tried desperately to sheild kagome from sesshomaru's view rushing from one side of the door to the next she is constantly sweat dropping

sesshomaru doesn't answer pushing through sango to find kagome he turns her around so he can see her face

sesshomaru smirked at kagomes face becuase it was still stuffed with chocolate in his effort to control his laughter

"what are you laughing at you man lady"said kagome looking pitifully after gulping down the chocolate at a sesshomaru clutching his sides and rolling around n the carpet like a dog(no pun intended)

"i expected more from you man lady"said kagome

"your're the manly lady around here if you ask me"said sesshomaru

"why would i be you're the one who can walk like a girl"said kagome

"puh"said sesshomaru

"hmmph"

sango sweat drops anime style at the to of them with their backs agianst each other

_they just met each other and their biting each others head off why did i agree to this job...wait now i remember the wage was good hahahaha thought sango and well i'm quite sure the other reason wasn't important because i cant remember wait ...thats right it was the kagome was my friend_

"okay guys i know that you don't like each other already but could you at least not kill each other remember we still need you two for a photo shoot its for the charity auction"said sango

"come on guys we are gonna be late for the photo shoot"said sango dragging them by the ears to the limo

she sat them down together at the back while she sat in the front with the driver

they finally got ton the studio the photo shooter kept urging them to stand closer but they just refused it was breaktime for the to models sango had come up with a plan

sango strung 2 thin pieces of wire for sesshomaru and kagome to trip over sango couldn't help but be pleased with herself

sesshomaru and kagome had come back from their break still not looking at each other directly

"hey you the 2 models look into each others eyes like your both lovers or something"shouted the photo shooter

"as if in your dreams dude"said kagome

" yeh in your dreams as if i would do that "said sesshomaru

they both walked forward and tripped the photo shooter was so happy he was nadly taking pictures becuase from his view they were enbracing each other and kissing pasionatley but that was from his view on the other end with kagome and sesshomru they were so shocked they didn't have any reaction until after they had kissed for 10 seconds

sango walks over to them worried

"hello earth to sesshomaru hello earth to kagome"said sango waving her hand in front of each of their faces as she called their names

they both come down to earth

"hey you photographer(sorry abouyt earlier i forgot the proper name heheh)give me that film in the camera"siad sesshomaru and kagome togehter pointing to a very happy photograhper

the photograhper sensed the danger and ran off as fast as he coul saying"sorry kids ive got to get these great pictures developed its all in the name of charity heheh"

they ran after the photographer but he was already out of sight they resigned

"oh sesshomaru would you like to join us for lunch"said sango happily

"nup sorry got more important things to attend to"said sesshomaru shrugging it off as if she had begged him

they went home kagome was dropped off by sesshomaru becuase it was his limo in the first place

on the car trip back to his house sesshomaru kept wondering why he had enjoyed the kiss with the human

_why did i enjoy that kiss with her_

_**becuase her lips were soft and velvety**_

_what are you_

**_i'm your conscience_**

_i thought i got rid you you years ago_

**_well it seems you didn't finish me off then_**

_besides the point i still need to know why_

**_its becuase you love her_**

_impossible with a human_

**_well don't blame me when true love walks by and you don't say anything_**

with that the voice inside sesshomaru's head subsided

**in kagomes 2 story mansion**

the things in kagomes mansion were placed in it just like she wanted it seemed that the movers took the liberty of letting themselves in and putting everything where they had been ordered to locked up and left

it was 1pm in the afternoon now and the auction for those pictures was on tv kagome watched while eating the ceaser salad sher chief had made for her specially today she was also susprised that the picture with kagome and sesshomaru kissing was sold for 2 million to a rich fan

"my god it actually sold for that much i'm well kinda impressed heh"said kagome

she then took a shower

during the shower kagome thought of what happened today with sesshomaru

_okay so he looks hot but he's got a bad personality_

_arrgh wat am i thinking_

**_you're thinking like you should_**

_are you my conciense_

**_yes kagome i am i know that you love sesshomaru deep done inside you_**

_i do? as if like i'm so low that i would love a dog_

* * *

was the last thing she thought before she came out of her trance in the hot shower 

kagome got out and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt even though sango kept pestering her to wear a very short dress with a ridiculous plunging neckline

"sango do you wanna go out shopping"said kagome lazily

"fine"said sango

"i wanna buy a ps3 ive got nothing else to do right now"said kagome

"fine i'll call your limo driver over here"said sango

"no i am riding my motorbike to the mall today with you sango"said kagome

"fine i suppose a limo would attract a lot of attention to us"said sango

kagome sat down on her red white and black motor bike with her black and red helmet on passing another identical one to sango who was sitting behind her

they both get to the mall in one piece fortunately

they walked up to a games retailer and bought a ps3 along with a psp nintendo wiii nintendo ds with more than 5 games for each game machine

kagome had enough cash and much much more in her dior bag the receptionist was desperately cheecking the notes that she had recieved to see if they where fake

kagome had taken the things to her motorbike with sango and desperately tried to strap everything on but she didn't succed so in the end she had to cal the limo to take the stuff and have kagome trailing behind on the motorbike on her way home

they go inside the mansion/house and kagome starts to unpack the ps3 and the psp she set the ps3 up first connecting it to the tv through the av ports when it was all done she set up all of the other gamer machines and started to play on them she had a lot of fun she had bought some fighter games and challenge gameswhen she had finished it was 5pm but she was already striaght away at the computer hurriedly typing away at the tiny sony laptop while her other hp desktop computer stood stationary to her left.when she had finished typing her email to her family she read the other one that they had sent back from earlier.

_dear kagome,_

_the family is doing well and benefiting from the money you occasionally send us i hear souta is hoping that you will buy him a ps3 for christmas.as you are already old enough to marry we wish you well on your journey for love which will start the moment you finish reading the last sentence of this email._

_love from,_

_grampa,souta and mum P.S we saw the picture of that model sesshomaru and you kissing i think there might be something more to it_

trust mum to write something like that... i hope that i will find someone who will love me anyone but that stupid stuck up snob sesshomaru would be fine,but i still have my standards to keep thought kagome as she stared out into space while sucking a strawberrry lollipop she later downloaded a few songs onto her psp and ipod nano

**

* * *

**

**6pm**

ring ring ring ring rang kagomes cell phone she wasn't going to pick it up if it wasn't showing sango's caller id but to her misfortune it did

"hi sango"

"hi i just wanted to say that i won a competition to meet inu yasha the playboy tomorrow at 6 its for 2 people so you can come along as well"

"do i have to "groaned a annoyed kagome

"yes you do kagome and do i hear you sucking a lollipop(kagome had gotten another lollipop)"

"i heard that inu yasha is really stuck up and whenever he walks around he has fan girls all around him seriously sango are you saure you want to go"

"YES ITS A ONCE IN A LIFE TIME OPPORTUNITY(on sangos side of the cell people were staring at her as if she was wacko)"yelled sango almost shattering kagomes eardrum

"fine then but you owe me sango and next time don't shout in my ear"groaned kagome as she hang up _kagome hated to admit that she was looking forward to meet this inu yasha she heard of_

(HANG UP)

* * *

next morning

"kagome wake up"shouted sango from downstairs

"just a few more minutes mum"kagome had subconciously shouted before she woke up

sango smirked as kagome came down the stairs in her pj's with her hair ruffled up in a funny manner

yawn

"kagome when did you sleep last night"said sango

"10:30"

"thats way too late you as a model should get more beauty sleep and on the day when we meet inu yasha i hoped that you would try to look your best"

"for another stuck-up snob as if its the same as making water and oil mix"said kagome in a 'thats what you get tone'

"oh well then if you really don't want to go you don't have to do anything but stay by the side and where some nice dress"said sango depressedly

"fine by me"said kagome

"eat this"said sango as she pushed a plate of bacon and eggs towards her along with some buttered toast(i have no idea what they have as breakfast in japan)

kagome ate and the went upstairs to change into what she had to wear for her photo shoots today

"kagome hurry up the limo's already arrived"said sango

"coming"said kagome as she looked at herself in the mirror wearing a black skirt dotted with white pots, see thorugh purple tights that went down to her klnees and a black t-shirt with the words don't mess with me in white

kagome thought to herself as she walked down the stairs towards the limo what will sesshomaru will be doing?...guh wats wrong with me,then when she reached that idea she thought she had went to far

"kagoem whats wrong you look depressed"asked sango

"nothing"

"come on you know that i know you much better than that"

"well alright its having to go with you to see that stupid inu yasha"

"i know thats not it"

the car had suddenly come to a halt throwing the 2 girls forward a bit till their seat belts held them in place

"did we hit something"asked kagome as they both got out of the limo

"oh no"said kagome clutching her face

"wat happened here"said sango in shock

"who's that said kagome as she bent down and wiped the blood from the guy with silver hairs face

"sesshomaru"gasped the both of them as they wiped more blood off him but his wounds

**WHO FEELS LIKE READING THE NEXT CHAPTER HUH WELL YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME AT LEAST 6 REVIEWS**

**RANDOM-GRRR GRRR INU YASHA YOU DIDN'T DO YOUR JOB YOU FELL ASLEEP AGAIN**

**"HEY HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY AWAKE 24/7"**

**"I TRUSTED YOU YOU HANYOU"**

**"HMMPH"**


	2. THE DOGS

**YOU'RE NOT WORTH MY TIME**

**Chapter 2**

**THNX FOR THE REVIEWS FROM**

**UnlovedBandNerd  
opps... didn't mean to hit you with my car...ouchies... **

**angeldevil11  
lol  
great so far but can u make it a inuyasha and kagome fanfic please!  
i think that kagome and inuyasha make a cute couple  
update asap **

**SesshomaruLover1122  
i really like ur story hope u review quickly...i read and review ONLY **

**Punk Dog Demoness  
oh update soon please...love the story by the way **

**priestessofsorrow  
please please pleaser please update! awsome story! but no you had to get sessy hurt! ah! great story though. **

**kiddy586  
Bwahahaha! I am one of the first. Well, I want to read the next chapter to find out why in the world Sesshoumaru was in**

* * *

the car had suddenly come to a halt throwing the 2 girls forward a bit till their seat belts held them in place 

"did we hit something"asked kagome as they both got out of the limo

"oh no"said kagome clutching her face

"wat happened here"said sango in shock

"who's that said kagome as she bent down and wiped the blood from the guy with silver hairs face

"sesshomaru"gasped the both of them as they wiped more blood off him but his wounds (soory the words but his wounds weren't supposed to be there hehhe it must have made some people worry)

OKAY I KNOW THAT YOU GUYS ARE JUST WAITING TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO SESSHOMARU AREN'T YOU WELL THEN HERE IT IS

* * *

kagome continued to wipe the blood of the dog demons face she kept glaring at the driver,since she didn't have a hankerceif to wipe of the blood she just used some tissues for the extra bloody bits and wiped the blood without knowing kagome had tears sliding down her delicate face the her tears dropped onto sesshomaru's face 

his eyes fluttered open as the first tear landed on his face his head throbbed but more importantly why was he lying on the ground with a human crying beside him

sesshomaru slowly lifted himself up so he could stand ,he looked around and picked up s familar scent it was kagomes he realised that the girl that was crying and holding a bloodied tissue was kagome the very same that he argued with yesterday along with a limo and a driver and a manager he wiped his face with his hand to find it covered with blood ,his blood he bent down and turned kagome around to see if it really was her

"shit you don't have to cry i'm not dead you know"said sesshomaru

"sesshomaru are you alright"said kagome with tears shining on her face

"of course i'm alright i'm a demon you know so unlike a human i wouldn't die as fast as that in a carcrash although i have a bad headache today after that"said sesshomaru the blood was beginning to dry

kagome held sesshomaru's chin and moved it to see what had happened to his face but the cuts and bruises on his face had already vanished without a scar

"how come you've already healed and with out a scar left behind"said kagome

"becuase i'm a demon stupid"said sesshomaru patting kagome on the heads las if she was a pet dog or cat

"wait why were you there in the first place"asked kagome while she blushed a tinge of pink

"well thats becuase this is right in front of my house"said sesshomaru still kneeling and motioning one hand towards a white 2 storey mansion

"SANGO CANCEL MY PHOTO SHOOTING FOR TODAY OR DELAY IT"said kagome pondering on the thought why the demons eyes today were much more different and softer looking than the steel that she saw yesterday

"I'm right on it "said sango already with her phone out

"sesshomaru why in the freaking world don't you look before you cross the world i mean you could have died you idiot this just made my day after being told yesterday i have to waste another few hours of my life today at night to go with my friend to meet inu yasha guh i would much rather be playing my ps3 "said kagome while glaring at sango she turned around as sesshomaru helped her up

"sesshomaru would you accept joining us for lunch today"said sango

"alright i'll come with you for lunch but first i need to clean by face and get changed while i'm doing that please sit in my house"said sesshomaru leading them towards the lounge of his mansion they plopped themselves down on the couch

"excuse me young ladies what drinks would you like"asked a mysterious imp-like creature

"umm thank you for your concern but we would not need any thing from as of yet but may i ask what is your name"said kagome sweetly trying to get a good look at its face

"my name is jaken and i serve my lord well"said jaken the imp

"lord what do you mean by lord"said kagome

jaken had slapped a hand over his mouth and dashed off not letting another word slip the to women sweat dropped as they watched the imp almost in a hobbling run

"how could i be so stupid"jaken said to himself as he rushed away

"what a strange servant"commented kagome to sango as sango nodded

kagome studied the room when her eyes fell upon 2 swords with plaques placed beside them they read the heavenly sword tensaiga and the other plaque read the tokijin must be some sort of family thing they have kagome thought to herself and sat back down after she realised she had absent mindedly walked over there

"SESSHOMARU ARE YOU DONE YET I'VE NEVER MET A GUY THAT SPENDS SO MUCH TIME CHANGING"shouted kagome up the stairs

"LOOKS LIKE I WAS RIGHT YOU ARE A MAN LADY"smirked kagome

sesshomaru finally got changed and descended the stairs

"for crying out loud kagome you don't have to shout and wheres that filthy little imp jaken"said sesshomaru staring in kagomes direction

"what wrong my sweet little puppy"said kagome sarcastically

"you idiot"said sesshomaru

"come on guys i don't want any murders happening any time soon"said sango dragging them like a mother into kagomes limo

they sat down while sango ordered the limo driver to take them to shikon no tama restaurant

"i hear that the restaurant is new and has private rooms"said sango

"looks like there won't be any girls swarming up to you today sesshomaru"kagome said playfully

"really looks like it already happened becuase i can't seem to get rid of this one"said sesshomaru looking straight at kagome

"how dare you you filthy prissy spoilt little brat of a demon"said kagome

sesshomaru smirked as they got off the limo both of nthe famous models wore sun glasses so no one would think they were them

as they walked towards the restaurant together but kagome came across andadorable white puppy being sold at the pet shop

"aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww isn't it cute"awwed kagome

"pffft its a half-breed"said sesshomaru looking at the dog

"what do you mean sesshomaru"asked kagome

"well its not a pure breed dog its part wolf"said sesshomaru sniffing it through the cage

"so what its still cute it doesn't matter what it is by personal experience i don't think i really like pure-breed dogs"said kagome looking at sesshomaru

"looky here missy would you like to buy him"asked the pet store owner walking down towards them

"yes how ,much"asked kagome

"$500 becuase he's not a pure-breed"said the store-owner

"kagome the reastaurant doesn't allow animals"said sango

"hmmph fine i'll just have to buy him later.umm sir could you mind him for a while so i can have lunch at a restaurant"said kagome

"of course"said the owner happily over hearing the previous conversation

they walk out of the shop and continue on towards the restaurant when they pass a group of highschool girls

"did you guys watch the auction for sesshomaru and kagome the models photo's"said a dazed girl

"yeh i can't believe they actually kissed i hope their not going out or i'll never have a chance with him"said another

"sesshomaru is such a hottie i hope he's not here right now or i'll be so embrassed"said another girl  
"i'm so pissed sesshomaru cheated on me"said another girl as she stuck her foot out to trip sesshomaru and he did face down

"as if you weren't going out with him in the first place"said the firsgt girl and then they all started to squabble with eachother like old house wives

Kagome giggled and smirked at sesshomaru as he got up while they passed the squabbling group

"i dont understand how someone could squabble over a dog like you sesshomaru"said kagome

"ahh you just don't understand how valuable someone like me is"said sesshomaru

"as if in the name of seven hells who in the world would fall in love with you"said kagome

sango went up to the receptionist and requested a private room to dine in,they were later taken by the waiter to the room

"what drinks would you like"said the waiter

"sango you order"said kagome

"i would like 1 sprite for myself kagome?sesshomaru?"asked sango

"coke said the both of them together

"and 2 cokes thankyou"said sango

"i'll be back with the drinks later by then i would trust you to have choosen what you would like to order"said the waiter as he left curtly

a short while after the waiter had come back after and given them the drinks while sango ordered for them sesshomaru and kagome where bickering about the dog

"kagome i see no reason why you should buy a half-breed dog they are mutts among dogs"said sesshomaru

"but the thing is that its so damned cute with its ember eyes fluffy white fur and tail along with small triangle ears or would you rather prefer me to buy a cat"said kagome

"hmmph"

"its not like your living with me or anything so its not important"said kagome

"so sesshomaru i heard your line of clothes 'the power'has been selling quite well"said sango trying to make civil conversation but sesshomaru didnt reply

"sesshomaru did you know how much those pictures we took together sold for"said kagome

"how much"said sesshomaru acting as if he was not interested at all

"3 milllion all together the highest selling one was.."kagome was cut off by sango

"..the one that you and kagome kissed it sold for 2 million it seem the public and the media are quite interested in both your affairs"said sango excitedly

"wait sango i have a feeling that it was you who placed the wire since everyone else went off during the break except for you"said kagome glaring at her coldly while sesshomaru started flexing his claws

sango was very intimidated by this

"sorry got to go to the bathroom"shouted sango as she dashed off to safety frantically looking for an exit

kagome rolled her eyes at sesshomaru while sesshomaru rolled his eyes at her

they ordered and ate in silence moments before they ordered the saw sango catching a taxi heading towards kagomes mansion

they walked out and kagome paid the restaurant"sesshomaru you might have to wait a while i'm gonna buy the cute dog"said kagome as she walked off and left sesshomaru in the limo but sesshomaru got up and followed her

kagome sensed sesshomaru following her but let him she was more concerned about the dog

"excuse sir could i buy this dog"said kagome pointing towards the dog she had told him to keep

"of course that would be $500 dollar is there any thing else you would like to buy for the dog food collar etc."said the man

"kagome nodded looking around the shop she bought a nice red collar with a tag she had given to the man so he could engrave her address on it along with food and toys and other doggy pet stuff.she walked out with her new dog on a leash and the other hand carrying a huge bundle of dog stuff.she met sesshomaru along the way to the limo

"oh hey sesshomaru why aren't you in the limo"said kagome

"that place smells of fake leather so i decided to get fresh air"said sesshomaru

kagome is now holding the dog in her arms and the dog licks sesshomaru on the face

"aaawww look sesshomaru he likes you"said kagome laughing

"half-breed"sesshomaru muttered under his breath but the dog heard him and bit him on his leg as it jumped down

"bad dog"said kagome picking up the dog and taking him to the limo sesshomaru followed

"do you have a name little doggy huh"said kagome playfully to the dog as it licked her

"hmmph"said sesshomaru

"is some one jealous sesshomaru"said kagome laughing

"you wish that dog seriously needs a bath"said sesshomaru

"well sesshomaru i know you're a dog demon and you can talk to dogs ask him what his name is for me"said kagome

"no"said sesshomaru

"come on pwetty plwz sesshomaru"said kagome with puppy dog eyes

"fine"said sesshomaru

**"hmm little doggy whats your name" asked sesshomaru**

"my name is binto"

**"you sure"**

"of course i would know my own name you stinky demon"

**"why you half-breed dog"**

"so sesshomaru what was his name"asked kagome

"his name is binto"sesshomaru said through gritted teeth and punched the dog on the head only to hear a loud protest from kagome"SESSHOMARU HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING TO A SWEET LITTLE DOG"

"hmmph"

"hmmph"

* * *

**later that day at 6pm kagome and sango were to meet inu yasha at his mansion for dinner**

sango was nervously biting her nails

"sango stop biting your nails or that stupid inu yasha playboy will think your scared or something and act stuck up"said kagome

kagome rang the door bell near the large gates

"we are the 2 people who won the compitition to see inu yasha"said kagome annoyingly

"please proceed through the gates"said a man vioce

the gates opened and they walked through kagome infront and sango still nervously biting her nails a tiny behind her

a butler greeted them on the way in kagome guessed this would be the same person who told them to walk through he gates

"inu yasha is waiting in the dining hall"said the butler walking infront of them

sango rushed forward to ask inu yasha for an auto graph while kagome just stood in the doorway plain bored

_more fangirls really do i need them to come miroku said it would be good for my image but serious thought inu yasha as he signed an autograph_

kagome walked towards sango

"SANGO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HE'S JUST SOME STUPID PLAY BOY INU YASHA ISN'T HE Sango and i thought you had standards"shouted kagome from half-way across the room

"kagome he's famous"said sango

"and so am i"declared kagome she was the number one model in japan along side sesshomaru she couldn't believe she actually came along with her

**at the same time in sesshomaru's mansion his parents had come over**

"my sesshomaru has grown up"said sesshomaru's mother as she hugged him

"my boy you should be thinking of finding a young female mate round about now any interest in anyone yet"said inutashio sesshomaru's father

"fa...ther"groaned sesshomaru

"i watched the auction for charity and was suprised at the picture with you and another famous model kissing i have also heard rumors about today that you were seen with her"said inu tashio

"shes human honestly you wouldn't think i would sink that low"said sesshomaru as he rolled his eyes

"well that is a problem but we can make her a full demon you know that"said sesshomaru's mother

"and son i'm quite sure that you know love is blind"said inu tasiho

"quit it i don't like her"said sesshomaru but he was wondering if deep down in his heart was that true

with kagome

_i wonder what sesshomaru is doing haha i would love to see his face if his parents came to bother him ...kagome why are you thinking about him right now you shouild be getting sango as far as possible from inu yasha_

something lit up in her head

"INU YASHA TAKASHI YOU IDIOT"shouted kagome as she stormed towards him

**RANDOM **

**IM GONNA LEAVE IT HANGING THERE WHAT IS KAGOME GONNA DO OR WHAT SHOULD SHE DO HAS SHE FINALLY SNAPPED**

**I WANT ANOTHER 6 REVIEWS TILL THE NEXT ONE I KEEP MY WORD AS YOU CAN SEE BUT I WOULD LIKE EVERYONE WHO READS THIS PUT IN A COMMENT WHETHER GOOD OR BAD I DO NOT CARE THNX FOR READING PEOPLES**


	3. AFTER SHOCKTHE MEDIA

chapter 3

with kagome

_i wonder what sesshomaru is doing haha i would love to see his face if his parents came to bother him ...kagome why are you thinking about him right now you shouild be getting sango as far as possible from inu yasha_

something lit up in her head

"INU YASHA TAKASHI YOU IDIOT"shouted kagome as she stormed towards him

kagome snapped this person had betrayed her when she was in highschool he of all despicable people cheated on her.kagome grabbed him by the collar"you inu yasha takashi lowest of all people lower than dogs arrogant selfish rude traitor and stupid you don't deserve to live on the face of the earth i knew you before you went to america you fool"shouted kagome on the brink of tears she glowed a deep shade of pink inu yasha was scared,scared for the first time in his life.a pink blast came from her hand sending him flying to hit the wall sliding down the wall unconcious.The anger the anguish the pain he put her through was gone she for once in her life finally felt free for the bottled up emotions she had kept.Sango rushed to her as she fainted.she first dropped onto her knees and the collapsed.Sending her world into total darkness

* * *

mean while 

"sesshomaru"said inu tashio

"what now father don't tell me that you've already choosen a wife for me"said sesshomaru

"no i haven't but i trust you to find one before the end of the year"said inu tashio

"but that gives me only 3 months plus what am i doing this for"said sesshomaru

"for your empire everything that is mine will be yours shortly"said inu tashio

"i don't want it"said sesshomaru

"you must and will or i will arrange a marriage for you"said inu tashio threateningly to his son

"father whats gotten into you there is noone that in love in this world"said sesshomaru

"not even your parents"said inu tashio

"it is a mere shortage of dislike for my parents"said sesshomaru

"fine but the deal still stands sesshomaru i trust you will do so"said inu tashio

"but but ...but"stuttered sesshomaru as his parents went off and drove away

"great"said sesshomaru

_sesshomaru was wondering how to find someone to marry for the empire but then only to marry not to love but then again he couldn't stop thinking about kagome_

* * *

kagomes pov 

kagome awoke.she found herself in a unfamilair room with sango silently dozing on a comfy couch beside her

"sango sango"kagome said sofly in an effort to wake her friend up

"huh what"said sango she had woken with a start

"where are we sango"said kagome

"in inu yasha's mansion since you fainted last night inu yasha said we could stay until you woke up"said sango

"SHIT what you made me stay in that jerks house"shouted kagome as she stood up from her bed and was frantically packing her things

"kagome"said sango reasurringly

"oh no looks like binto didn't get fed last night poor binto"said kagome worriedlyas she took her bags and walked out to her limo meeting a man named miroku on the way

"leaving already miss"said miroku

"yes"

"i have a request for you"said miroku

"what is it"

"would bear my child'said miroku holding both of kagome's hands

"why you bastard"said an outraged kagome and slapped miroku so hard that you could almost swear that his jaw bone had cracked

she walked off leaving an unconcious miroku behind ,sango shortly followed walking over the monks limp body as she moved

inside the limo

"sango"said kagome glaring at sango as if she had betrayed her

"well stop looking at me like that inu yasha wanted you to stay not me hmph"said sango

"that jerk think of poor binto he's probably worried sick"said kagome frowning

sango sweat dropped at the fact that kagome had suddenly changed the matter

they arrive at kagomes mansion

kagome rushes in and grabs binto who licks her face happily.kagome carries him over and gives him some dog of and water to eat.while she makes breakfast for herself and sango.

"yeh so my mum and gramps want me to marry soon they say i'm just the right age"said kagome while eating with sango at the table

"well that would be hard since your a famous model you have to hit it off with another famous model and the only one i can think of around your status is sesshomaru"said sango

"nah i don't like him"said kagome

"well i mean you could gro to like him"said sango

"maybe"said kagome softly as if she agreed"WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER"pierced kagome shout like a dagger

"calm down it was only a suggestion"said sango patting kagomes shoulder

kagome flicks on the tv

"it has been long thought that kagome higurashi and sesshomaru tashio would one day fall in love with each other it was repoted that just yesterday they where seen having lunch together at shikon no tama restaurant and also walking together towards a pet shop"said a young reporter in front of the shikon no tama restuarant

"well it seems someone has some brains around there"said sango"but that means in the publics eye's me and sesshomaru are dating horror"said kagome as she faints HORROR SHOCK

"not again"grumbled sango as she dragged kagome to her bed

**meanwhile**

"whats this on the tv"...said an anxious sesshomaru"me and kagome dating damned media i think i'll call kagome to ask if she knew who did this"but unknowingly sesshomaru hadn't noticed he became more and more attached to kagome every time he meet her. she had him alright hook,line and sinker.

"HELLO"yelled sesshomaru through the telephone

"hey you whoever you are don't shout in my ear you baka"said sango since kagome fainted she picked up the phone

"i'm looking for kagome higurashi"said sesshomaru

"higurashi is currently unavailable at the phone right now and may i ask who is calling"said sango fiercly the person had just almost blown her eardrums

"i'm sesshomaru i have to discuss matters with kagome concerning the media coverage"said sesshomaru placidly

"well kagome fainted from shock horror when she saw that this morning so right now she's still in a fainted position she can't talk to you so bye"said sango annoyed and hung up

(hung up)sesshomaru was disappointed at the fact that kagome had fainted from horror and not from anything else he felt depressed for reasons unknown he had never felt like this before he wondered what it was exactly

ring ring ring ring

"who could it be now "groaned sesshomaru as he picked up the phone

"hey sweetie"

"who are you"

"don't you recognise your mothers voice... besides the point i watched the news and it said you and kagome were going out"

"stupid media bakas they always get their information wrong"

"how do you know if its wrong or right thats what they saw"

"hmph im going over to kagomes to straighten things out her manager said she passed out when she saw that piece of news"

"well dear your father wishes you well with your relationship well then bye dont forget to say hi to kagome for me"

"bye mum i will"groaned sesshomaru again

(hang up)

* * *

sesshomaru arrives at kagomes house and knocks on the door

an angry sango opens the door"what do you want sesshomaru"

"what aren't you gonna let your guest in"said sesshomaru

"fine this way"said sango showing him to the lounge which was completely filled with games computer cds and all that tech game stuff the 56inch lcd tv was the most obvious feature un the lounge room

"sorry its such a mess kagome just loves video games"said sango lifting some games off the fluffy couch/sofa

sesshomaru sits down

* * *

REVIEWS AND NOTES FROM AUTHOR READ

inuyashakagomelover206  
2006-10-08  
ch 2, reply MORE PLEEZ Goth-Iuyasha-Lover  
2006-10-08  
ch 2, reply I cant wait till u update! Yeah! Sesshy! ha ha ha i love ur stories Goth-Iuyasha-Lover  
2006-10-08  
ch 1, reply I love this one! I cant wait to read more! So y am i wasting my time here LOTW  
2006-10-07  
ch 2, anon. Gr, cliffie. Update! angeldevil11  
2006-10-06  
ch 2, anon. great so far but I'm starting to think that sesshomaru's personality is very different to his usual personality and sometimes he seems a bit more like inuyasha  
anywayz...great story and hope you update asap  
XD Sessywover201  
simply. 2006-10-06  
ch 2, anon. Wow wow wow! Thats all I can say, I absulutely love this fanfic, keep on going and don't give up! jaycee eternally  
2006-10-06  
ch 2, reply what happened next? this is such a nice and funny story please update!

**SORRY GUYS THIS IS LIKE THE MOST BORING CHAPTER IN MY OPINION BUT I SAID I WOULD POST THE NEXT ONE WHEN I GOT ANOTHER 6 REVIEWS AND I DID I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU ALL NEXT TIME **

**CAN I HAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPENAKA KAGOME PULLS PRANKS,DOG BITS SESSHOMARU,ETC ALL THOSE THAT GIVE IDEAS WILL BE THANKED IF POSSIBLE**

**SCHOOL STARTS IN 7 DAYS WHEN SCHOOL STARTS I WOULD ONLY BE ABLE TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK ONCE SO SO SORRY BUT I WOULD PROBABLY BE SINKING IN PAPERS AND CALLING OUT"SOS"**

**I WANT ANOTHER 6 REVIEWS TILL NEXT POST THNX,SORRY THAT THIS IS SO DAMN SHORT KEEP GUESSING**

**RANDOM**


	4. messyinu yasha again?

this is late but i didnt get the reviews so this is wat you get

chapter 4

sesshomaru arrives at kagomes house and knocks on the door

an angry sango opens the door"what do you want sesshomaru"

"what aren't you gonna let your guest in"said sesshomaru

"fine this way"said sango showing him to the lounge which was completely filled with games computer cds and all that tech game stuff the 56inch lcd tv was the most obvious feature un the lounge room

"sorry its such a mess kagome just loves video games"said sango lifting some games off the fluffy couch/sofa

sesshomaru sits down on the sofa

NOW

"Hey sesshomaru would you like to have something to drink come this way to the kitchen

KAGOME'S POV

kagome stepped out of bed and sneaked down stairs and slumped on the couch with her x box 360 controller out playing halo 2 (game gunshots in background)

she heard talking in the kitchen it was barely above a whisper but she didn't pay attention it couldn't be anyone important so she stayed focused on the tv screen er hair was messy and ruffled up because she didn't brush it

NORMAL POV

sesshomaru comes back with sango and 2 cups of coke only to find kagome on the couch currently obsorbed in the games sango walks up to her and waves a hand in kagomes face

"sango stop it can't you see i'm busy playing my x-box"said a annoyed kagome who wasn't even looking at sango

"kagome hello earth to kagome do you read me"said sango after a short sigh

"for crying out loud can you shut up"shouted kagome as she turned around and glared at sango she thought she saw a glimpse of silver hair"wats up sesshomaru huh get out of my house"said kagome ferouciosly

"uh the skys up and i will not get out of your house you've got some explaining to do"said sesshomaru,kagome turns red from anger walks over

"sesshomaru you look **hot** today"said kagome with a twisted grin

"uhh...why thank you you finally noticed"said sesshomaru holding out his fingernails and looking at them while talking

"well i think you should cool down a little you pompous,over modest,spoilt ,pure breed labrador"said kagome pouring the glass of coke on sesshomaru the coke rolled down sesshomaru's face and stayed in his hair

"you're the one who looks like death warmed up"said sesshoamru

"i thought i told you to get out of my house out out out"said a frustrated kagome trying to push sesshomaru out the door but he didn't even budge an inch

"shit sesshomaru get out of my house its not like its a death sentence or anything"said kagome annoyed

"i just wanted to ask if you knew who gave false information to the public"said sesshomaru

"that oh i think well USE YOUR BRAINS SESSHOMARU OR DID YOU GET DUST FOIR BRAINS HUH WELL...could be any arch enemy since your so famous you could think more okay i answered your question get out"said kagome

ring ring ring

kagome answers her cell phone

"hello"

"hi michael how are my boy's doing"asked kagome beside her stood a baffled sesshomaru.is she a spasticated person thought sesshomaru

"yeh their good they'll arrive tomorrow"

"finally my boy's are coming back tomorrow bye micheal take care of them"said kagome almost squealing

"bye kagome"

"bye micheal remember take care of my boy's love ya"said kagome happily

hang up

"sesshomaru why are you still here get out"said kagome

sesshomaru shrugged and walked out in defeat with a coke stain on his hair and clothes looking like a disaster zone he walked along with sango showing him off to the door

_i've got to get my clothes ready my boys are coming yay! its been 3 whole years kagome thought to herself trying to keep the hurt from inu yasha choosing kikyo years ago instead of her but to her luck she hadn't seen kikyo ever since that day_

slam the door shuts

"kagome you're not seriously thinking of what i think your thinking of"said sango

kagome nodded

"kami what in the world are you thinking kagome you know thats dangerous"said sango

"so what i think i might just go call kouga and ask if there are any more places available"said kagome taking out her cell phone

* * *

phone convo 

"hey kouga this is kagome"

"hi kagome"

"i was wondering kouga are there any more places left over there"

"sure people have really been wanting to see you kagome or should i say angel any way it gonna be some other guy who's like a hot shot so bring your gear"

"k kouga when it start"

"next week friday 9pm if it isn't to late"

"not at al just the fact that sango will be on my tail well .cya later kouga"

"cya angel"

hang up

* * *

"hell yeah"shouted kagome 

"do you have a fever or did you knock your head badly when you fainted last time"said sango luaghing

"im as fine as fine can or could i say better"said kagome smiling stupidly"and sango did you see that dumbfounded look on sesshomaru's face i think the limo really hit him hard on the head"

"yeah i think your right any way time to get you ready for the photo shots"said sango as she ushered kagome upstairs to get changed

sango was brushing her hair

_okay was it just me or was it that sesshomaru actually smiled talk about scary i heard that there was some guy also named sesshomaru whose father owned the western half of japan it couldn't be this sesshomaru could it well any way back to the face ...aw when sesshomaru smiles he looks so hot and s...kagome never follow that line of thought again,stupid stupid stupid kagome you are not gonna get a crush on sesshomaru...**are you kagome this is your conciesnce telling you already have one(**a line of curses follow)_

kagome gets up and walks to the limo all dressed up ready for the photo shot with sango shortly following

**inside the limo**

"kagome"

"hmmm"

"well i think sesshomaru is like acting strange around you lately do you know what it could be"asked sango

"he's probably being careful so not to risk another media thing since their not true"replied kagome

"yeh that could be it but i'm thinking more along the lines that he likes you"said sango

"as if, he says firmly that he hates humans"said kagome blushing red from sango's earlier statement

"well i already know you like him"said sango as she giggled

"stop it" said playfully kagome trying to cover sango's mouth with her hand

they had already arrived at the place the driver opened the door to the limo to only find them fighting playfully the driver sweat dropped

"ahem"as the driver cleared his throat

the two girls looked up at the driver and scrambled to get out of the limo as gracefully as possible but then kagome tripped only to find strong arms to lift her back up from being only a few mere inches from hitting the ground

she turned and looked up it was...

it took a few seconds for the guys face to sink in

"inu yasha"said kagome bewildered

"yeh wench you should learn to stop falling over,my god looks llike you weren't built for walking with high heels or did you fall over my good looks"said inu yasha as he started at her 3 inch high heels

"no way"replied kagome instantly

nearby another limo passed by who's window slowly rolled down revealing the face of sesshomaru who was looking at the sight in his point of view kagome was being hugged from behind by some guy with pointy ears silver hair,and on the back of the guys shirt read "playboy"in red letters on a black backround with claw marks

_why is that guy hugging kagome could it be one of her boy's great thats just great she already has alot of boyfriends hey why do i even care though i could still marry her for the empire...shiver that is not something i want to ever think of again still why in the world should i care i dont like this feeling shudder her scent i different to every other humans hers smells like strawberries and mints so nice wait sesshomaru why do u care...**because you love her sesshoamru...**hmmph as if you wish conscience im not gonna fall for such pathetic emotions like that _

"hey **fluffy** wat are you staring at huh"shouted kagome to sesshomaru for she had turned around

"i'll tell you a bunch of idiots"shouted sesshomnaru back offended it wasn't his fault that he had a tail

"your jealous aren't you i have friends and you don't"said kagome sticking her tongue out at sesshomaru

sesshomaru simply rolled up his window as his limo drove off

"thanks inu yasha cya"said kagome'come on sango time to go to the studio for my pictures"she said as she pulled sango along

in side the studio

"ok kagome could you uhm pose sexy"said the photograher

"sure" said kagome as she did just that

"great keep going uh huh great stuff kagome"said the photographer as he keep madly taking photo's as if his life depended on it

they finally finished the photos

kagome joined up with sango as they left the studio's to be greeted again by inu yasha

"hi kagome"said inu yasha

"you finally use my name playboy"said kagome

"so you mind if i walk you to your limo"said inu yasha

"nope but i would guess you would aren't you a dog demon"said kagome questionally

"thank you and i am only half dog demon and half human"said inu yasha

"oh really well i already know someone who won't like you but who cares i love those ears they look so soft"said kaogme as she was slipping into the car resisting the urge to stretch out her hand and rub inu yasha's ears

"who?"said inu yasha

"sesshomaru"said kagome putting on her sun glasses and closing the door"bye"she waved

"bye"said a wondering inu yasha .how would she know sesshomaru would it be sesshomaru tashio that stuck up heir of the western lands...no it couldn't be could it.

* * *

"phew this morning was very tiring"said kagome as she wiped off imaginary sweat 

"yeh kagome not to mention this unseasonable weather"replied sango

"yeh its a bit hot for spring"said kagome"oh well that settles it when we get back im turning on the airconditioning"

they both laughed a bit

they got got of the limo as they got to the house

"sango have you got a boyfriend yet"asked kagome

"you know i don't have the time"said sango

"yes you do you just don't like anyone yet"said kagome

"well i know that you should brace yourself for someone asking you kagome because i know every guy that passes you stares at dumbfounded plus i wont stand by and see my bestfriend stay single"said sango

"never will i so looks like we're gonna be looking for boyfriends then plus that and the fact that my mum wants me to get married soon"said kagome groaning at her last statement

"agreed kagome"said sango stretching out a hand

"agreed"replied kagome shaking sango outstrecthed hand

"oh it looks like micheal got my boy's here early"said kagome rushing forwards

**RANDOM-READ AND REVIEW OR YOU WILL BE SORRY**

**IM VERY DISAPPOINTED AT THE LACK OF REVIEWS PLZ PLZ REVIEW,(LOOKS AT YOU WITH PUPPY DOG EYES)OHHH AND YOU GUYS WANT SESSHOMARU TO GET REALLY JEALOUS OR NOT TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS**

**DO YOU GUYS LIKE CLIFF HANGERS OR NOT TELL ME OH AND JUST WAIT TILL YOU FIND OUT WHO HER BOYS REALLY ARE OR SHOULD I SAY WHAT**


	5. WHO?

chapter 5

"well i know that you should brace yourself for someone asking you kagome because i know every guy that passes you stares at dumbfounded plus i wont stand by and see my bestfriend stay single"said sango

"never will i so looks like we're gonna be looking for boyfriends then plus that and the fact that my mum wants me to get married soon"said kagome groaning at her last statement

"agreed kagome"said sango stretching out a hand

"agreed"replied kagome shaking sango outstrecthed hand

"oh it looks like micheal got my boy's here early"said kagome rushing forwards

* * *

now 

kagome rushes forwards as the wind brushes her hair she skids unexpectantly hitting something quite solid.What is this?at first kagome moved her hands around blindly feeling something hard yet soft while also being warm,it was thoroughly confusing her... huh?kami you're not playing a joke on me are you not again?i mean first things first having to get a hand on marriage,but after that you decided to torment me with sesshomaru your so cruel.Wait kagome back to the matter at hand what in the world did you just hit?kagome slowly opened her eyes scared of what might be revealed to her...its its its...(its mind over matter here i could just stop it right now but im not that mean a few changes to the paragragh)

"inu yasha"kagome blushes slightly

"grrr not you again inu yasha wats wrong with you are you gonna keep parading your oh so happy life with kikyo in front of my eyes huh"said kagome sarcastically.kagome waited a few seconds to watch her words take affect.inu yasha looked weird why do his eyes look kinda shiny its so weird dont tell me his demon side is gonna take over or something i've had enough of them demons she whispered her last word under her breath.sometimes she just wished that certain someones would disappear off the face of the earth.

she turned back again look at inu yasha.his head was down and his silver bangs covered his eyes kagome couldn't help but think that something was going terribly wrong.shhe bent down look look into inu yasha's eyes they were hazed over with tears.TEARS?kagome stood back up a just stared at him.he slowly stood up and walked away hmm "inu yasha whats wrong i'm sorry"stuttered kagome as in yasha speed off with his demonic speed.deciding that she should go to the matter at hand which would be her two bmw motorbikes but at that precise moment it dawned on her she would chase after inu yasha on her motorbike perfect it would also be good training.her bike speed off inthe same direction as inu yasha went she didnt know exactly where he went but that was all she knew and she wanted to make a good effort of it.

_kagome what wrong with you its seems like your life has gone to the dogs seriously first meeting sesshomaru and then inu yasha again i mean thats horrible ggggggrrrrrrrrrr...great now im acting like one kami why do you have to treat me in such a cruel fashion._

_tutututut kagome how can you turn down true love_

_not you again if i could get in there and kill you i would but your also part of me so it would be very stupid of me to do so.why must you smite me so kami?_

_its not his fault its jut that you are destined for this_

_destined for what?_

_hmmmm...i guess you'll just have to find out yourself_

_evil conscience!_

_hey your the one defying destiny_

_destiny is what you make it not what should be-sticks her tongue out mentally-_

hmmph you sound like an old sage thing

* * *

kagome was so caught up in her thinking she didn't notce that she had somehow parked her sleek sporty bmw bike in front of sesshomaru's house okay each of her boys deserved a bit more caution but she decided that somehow she was there and decided to leave on the long journey back to her house ont the other thought it would be just weird if sesshomaru just walked out of the house and started talking to you...kagome you shouldnt be thinking of things like that you've been having bad karma lately and he could actually do that quickly get away 

"brrroom"kagomes bike speed of leaving a slight amount of exhaust migled around her scent which had been left there

_OOOoooooooOOOO_

through the window sesshomaru's attention was drawn to the sudden sound of a motorbike and how quickly it disappeared was disturbing as his piercing golden eyes searched the road he found nothing to be seen but there was a strange smell of a man and kagomes scent ohh boy he was jealous.a low rumbling growl was emitted from his gut. A random bolt of lightening had just landed on kagomes doorstep leaving a small smouldering crater behind.then came a flash of blue as sesshomaru sped to kagomes house.he passed someone on the motorbike but he thought it was some other girl but she looked a bit like kagome but he didnt trust that she of all people rode motorbikes seriously he thought she was a totally prissy girl.

_calling sesshomaru calling sesshomaru_

_guh...not you again_

of course its me who else

_damn if only i could kill you but your part of me_

_you where thinking about kagome again_

_how did you know_

_wow the geniusus im your conscience remember_

_ok wateva_

* * *

i wonder what sesshomaru's doing now i mean okay i bet hes hooked up right now with some model that just sucks up to him its kinda sad.oh well i should be writing another email to mum now its been a while.pondered kagome as she rode her bike back to her house for some reason today not too long after she took off from sesshomaru's house she her lightening strije somewhere she was brought back to earth as she rounded the corner to her house and smelt something burning she looked and it seemed the lightening struck right in front of her house and standing next to the smoking crater left behind by lighting was a certain youkai that she didn't like much as you all know it was...sesshomaru 

"Sesshomaru"said kagome sounding out every single syllable

"what"said a monotone voice whch was already all to familiar to kagome

kagome steeped in front of him and looked him in the eye his once ember orbs were tinged with red at the corners."are you okay"said kagome opening the door and dragging him inside.Sesshomaru went in reluctantly.why am i even here thought sesshomaru as he took in his surroundings it was a different part of the house that he hadnt been to yet.

the walls were adorned with pictures and memos mostly about what games to buy and chocolate he thought it was strange since kagome could keep such a slim figure but also at alo of junk food and sat around but then again there where also alot of trophies and a chest with a heavy lock implaced on it.the room was painted a pale creamy colour which was plastered up wih all the stuff she kept there he redirected his attention back to kagome who seemed at the moment far off in the distance.

"are you okay sesshomaru you look dazed"kagome bored her words into him

"uh wat"

"seriously what where you thinking of just then but then again maybe i dont want to know"said kagome

"hey what are you suggesting huh"shouted sesshomaru"what da ya think"said kagome haughtily

ring ring ring ring

* * *

"hello"answered kagome as she picked up the phone

"hi sweetie its mum"said kagomes mother

"so how things going on over there"said kagome

"just fine i just wanted to tell you something"said kagomes mother

"yeah sure go ahead"said kagome

"you know how i wanted you married"said kagomes mother

"yea so what is still havent found anyone"said kagome bluntly

"well who your gonna be married to has already been decided"said kagomes mother

"WHAT"shouted kagome which sent her voice ringing in sesshomaru's sensitive ears"oww"grunted sesshomaru

"you see"started kagomes mother

"see what i cant believe i wasnt even consulted in who i was going to be married to are you serious it wouldnt be a late april fools joke would it"said kagome disapprovingly

"well you'll meet the person on like tomorrow and your getting married next week"said kagomes mother

"but mum i wanted to go race someone on my motor bike next week and i already called kouga and he did it for me how could you do this"said kagome

"im sure he wouldnt mind"said kagomes mother

"i hate you...you... as far as im concerned i have no mother"shouted kagome as she slammed her phone down back in place

hang up

* * *

she was still fuming as she turned back to sesshomaru

"so"said kagome replacing her ager with a smile

"so wat"said sesshomaru

"damn parents why do i have to get married to some jerk i probably havent met yet"said kagome

"you think you have it hard"said sesshomaru thinking about his parents

"so what at least your not getting engaged tomorrow"said kagome

"fine maybe i dont have it as hard but i still have to by the end of the year hmmph"said sesshomaru tears were trickling down kagomes face now

kagome was sobbing silently with her knees cluthed towards her face sesshomaru was at the loss of knowing what to do.

"come on i mean the person cant be that bad im sure you'll grow to like them"said sesshomaru as he left at the verge of discovery

* * *

1 hour later at sesshomarus mansion 

"how are you my boy"greeted inutashio

"bored"replied sesshomaru

"well well well i have a suprise for you"said inu tashio with a smirk

"and that would be..."said sesshomaru

"your getting married"shouted sesshomarus mother out of the blue

"WHAT IS WITH YOU TWO AND ME GETTING MARRIED"shouted an ecstastic sesshomaru

"well i hope you will like her your meeting her tomorrow and getting engaged"said inutashio

_oh god plz dont make it kagome of all people kami_

"you are not worthy to be called my father you son of a ..."said sesshomaru

"on the contary you are one also"replied inu tashio cooly

"its tomorrow at 1 o'clock if you dont make it ill drag you there by your pointed little ears"said inu tashio

"fine"huffed sesshomaru he didnt feel like getting married so early maybe he could negotiate some sort of contract between his fiance and him

* * *

at one o'clock the following day

kagome drove her mercede's benz instead of riding her bike or taking the limo which she tried her best to avoid she was supposed to meet her fiance at the palace in which the western lord and his family were living she was nervous about this she was wearing a light blue dress that flattered her body and and jewel necklace that matched the dress.

"crap this place is huge"said kagome as she hopped out of her car and paced towards the looming palace.she was getting engaged and she still had absolutely no idea to who i could be.(i think kagome is a bit thick dont you think its a palace for gods sake!)she was supposed to meet her family inside the place but she wasnt sure if they would allow her in there in the first place she wasnt royalty and never would be.the butler showed her the way to the main hall where her family was waiting.

she walked into the elaborately decorated palace she was amazed but still angry at the fact that she was getting engaged.kagome strolled into the main hall meeting her family

"kagome"shouted her mother

"great i get engaged and i still havent seen who its gonna be"mumbled kagome as she was lead into the dining hall and sat down.

sesshomaru was right outside the dining hall as his parents greeted him and he walked in looking around.

kagome was pissed off right at the moment why wasnt anyone going to tell me who im geeting married to this is just great isnt it.

sesshomaru could feel a malovent aura buliding up as he was sat down in front of a girl that he thought was very familiar who was it.

"who the hell is that"screamed kagome in her mind as sesshomaru sat down infront of her.(arent they both just dumb)

kagomes mother stood up along with sesshomaru's

"i am pround to announce thaty my daughter kagome will..."said kagomes mother as her voice was followed by sesshomarus mother

"marry my son sesshomaru"said his mother

they both stood up simultaniously and shouted"WHAT"

"yes im sure your both very happy at the news you will now live together in the same house which we kindly bought for you"declared inu tashio

they said nothing as they were presented with to engagement rings

sesshomaru grabbed kagomes left hand and jabbed the ring on her ring finger and kagome did like wise

they sat back down and kicked each others shins as they ate

_why is my fate always sealed in ways i dont like thought kagome as she stood up with everyone else _

she walked out and she was faced by a huge group of photographers and flashing lights from cameras and the a firm hand yanked her out of the way

"thanks"uttered kagome as she prepaed to walk off

but inu tashio was blocking her way

"now now kagome your going to be living with sesshomaru from now on in the new house"said inu tashio

"but i want to live in my newly bought house which i paid for"said kagome with venom dripping off her very words inu tashio would have loved to run away at that instant but since the media crews were still around he dared not falter and pulled her into his car along with sesshomaru

they were seated with inu tashio driving and kagome and sesshomaru at the back

"why in the world did it have to be you"kagome argued

"right back at ya"sesshomaru replied

"grrrr bet your doing this for something maybe riches or land or something"said kagome bitterly

"i am not"said sesshomaru as they continued arguing like children till they reached the house

"ok i guess its not too bad"said kagome as she sighed on her way out with sesshomaru behind her inu tashio handed her the keys

she went up to the house it was nice and big bigger than bith sesshomaru and her house but it felt empty though her life from now on would be living hell

the door clicked as the key was turned in the lock while opening it up to find that some of her clothes were shifted into the house while they ate at the palace

sesshomaru darted upstairs while kagome just walked slowly

"what are you so enthusiastic about you know your engaged to me right"shouted kagome up the stairs

"hah i knew it theres only on bed in the whole house and its mine from this moment on"said sesshomaru glaring at her

"then where am i supposed to sleep"said kagome

"theres always plenty of space on the floor"said sesshomaru coldly

kagome huffed and left

* * *

kagome had dinner later that day and so did sesshomaru they ordered in 

bedtime

"sesshomaru get off the bed its mine"

"no it isnt"

"get off"said kagome

"make me"said sesshomaru back

kagome lied down on the bed right next to sesshomaru

sesshomaru spread his arms out

kagome moved closer to him

sesshomaru pushed her off the bed with his foot

"sesshomaru"shouted kagome

"what"repiled sesshomaru coldly

"you you you icepick"said kagome and stormed off grabbing a blanket and a pillow into the room next door

**RANDOM- I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY SHOULD DO IN THE WEEK BETWEEN THEIR ENGAGEMNET AND THEIR WEDDING HUH WELL I WAS THINKING OF A MEDIA INCIDENT OR A SKATING THING OR SWIMMING PLZ POLL ON THIS WITH YOUR REVIEWS**


	6. THE BIG OMNIOUS PULSATING BUBBLE

previously

"get off"said kagome

"make me"said sesshomaru back

kagome lied down on the bed right next to sesshomaru

sesshomaru spread his arms out

kagome moved closer to him

sesshomaru pushed her off the bed with his foot

"sesshomaru"shouted kagome

"what"repiled sesshomaru coldly

"you you you icepick"said kagome and stormed off grabbing a blanket and a pillow into the room next door

* * *

sesshomaru was sleeping fitfully and so was kagome.sesshomaru woke up and decided to check up on kagome.he found her curled up in her blanket and crying. 

_why is she crying when shes asleep i wonder_ then his thoughts were interupted by a moan from kagome"i dont want to get married dont make me please come on please please"

_even in her dreams she doesnt want to get married that just makes me feel bad _he sat down and watched kagome sleep wanting to help but feeling useless he gradually feel asleep in a sitting position

* * *

**kagomes dream**

_"_i dont want to get married dont make me please come on please please"cried kagome as she was pulled along up the aisle

"does this sesshomaru take this kagome for his lawfully wedded wife"preached the reverend

"i do"answered sesshomaru with a evil smirk

"does this kagome take this sesshomaru for your lawfully wedded husband"continued the reverend

"i do"said kagome through gritted teeth

jab...jab they both now both had their wedding rings on their fingers

"you may now kiss the bride"said the reverend as he closed his book

sesshomaru awkwardly leaned in to kiss her... not reaching her yet

**kagome woke up**

* * *

she frantically looked around and found sesshomaru against the wall"he does care a little"thought kagome as she placed her blanket over the sleeping sesshomaru walked into the bathroom took a shower and got dressed and walked downstairs to make breakfast for sesshomaru and herself 

its was 9am according to the clock on the wall it just struck her that there was nothing to make food from.food?!!!! oh no binto was probably starving at her house.she grabbed her cars keys,jotted down a note for sesshomaru and left it on the table and remembered her car was still at the mansion so she ran with high heels all the way to her house.

sesdshomaru her the banging of the house door and stood up as straight asa pin,as the sheet feel off him he noticed that he was in kagomes room and she was gone.he walked downstairs to look for her a nd spotted a sheet on the table near the kitchen.

_dear __icepick,_

_im off to feed binto and theres no food in this house so you should go get some while im at my house hope you slept well or not in still need a word with kouga and everyone else call your father and tell him to get a movers truck at my house close to straight away i cant stand this house its so empty and plain no technology argh!!!cant live for long without it_

_-kagome_

sesshomaru supressed a chuckle at the last sentence.he decided to get dressed and take a bath what to torture kagome with today well it was kinda warm today.I know swimming

he finished called his father about the movers and drove his car to kagome's house.she was at the door when it opened showing a worried sango.

"kagome what happened i saw the news but i didnt believe you would actually do something like that"said sango with a frown appearing on her face

"dont frown sango you'll end up with wrinkles but i think that i suppose it wouldnt be too bad probably better than being with hojo"laughed kagome

"yeh hojo was definately boring i mean he was so uptight with you being sick and stuff he wouldnt even let you geta dog last year remember"said sango also smiling

"yea i do but lets get in did you feed binto yet"said kagome

"course i did i wouldnt let my friends favorite little dog starve i mean truly what do you think i am kagome"said a contradicting sango

"oh its just that well your always busy with my stuff and appointments i thought you might have forgotten i still need to call kouga about the motorbike race maybe i could move it up a day so it is before my wedding or something i want to actually live a bit more and not get stuck"said kagome thinking

"come in kagome"said sango taking kagome with her into the house

"i really feel like coffee theres nothing in that damn house i have to live in from now on ill have to get my essentials lets see my laptop,x-box,psp,ps3,nintendo lcd tv clothes bathing stuff and junkfood"said kagome

"you need more than thats"said sango

"thats right i need my controllers and games"said kagome"thanks"

"im so exhausted my car wasnt at the house so i ran all the way on high heels so tired"moaned kagome again

'she ran that far i mean its like 10km from there to here'thought sesshomaru

sesshomaru stood up and rang the doorbell

kagome was the one who answered

"hi icepick"was all she said and she walked off into the house leaving the door open sesshomaru followed her into the house closing the door behind him

"hey midget"said sesshomaru

"dont you dare call me midget you icepick why dont you drop the i have an icicle up my ass attitude huh"said kagome

"i will not do so and you're coming swimming with me today"said sesshomaru grabbing her by the arm and dragging her towards the car

"but i dont have anything to wear for swimming"said kagome

"we'll soon fix that"said sesshomaru

"sango get me a swimming suit or something to swim with sango"said kagome

"there you are kagome"said sango handing over a 2 piece bikini

"what wasnt there anything else in my closet"shouted kagome

"sorry but they were all wet"said sango

"from what you liar you"said kagome in outrage who was stuffed into the car

"but i want to ride my motorbike i prefer that than sit in this stuffy car"said kagome

"no your not riding a motorbike from now on"said sesshomaru slaming her door as he preceeded to the drivers seat

"i will so you cant keep an eye on me forever you'll turn your back sooner or later by then ill be off straight away"said kagome"havent you ever heard of angel the biker"said kagome after a short silence

"yeh ive heard of her shes quite famous across biker gangs and racers"said sesshomaru

"well guess who she is"said kagome

"who then you know it all"said sesshomaru

"well that would be me i was supposed to race on the day of the wedding i have to change the time because this angel coming back down to earth"said kagome

"ssseh as if your angel like ill belive you"said sesshomaru

"jealous icepick huh i bet you can even ride a motorbike"said kagome

silence

"hmmph so where we going swimming"said kagome

"to the beach duh"said sesshomaru

"couldnt it be the pool"said kagome

"if it was the pool you cant surf there"said seshomaru

"ooh i never expected that icepick you can surf why didnt you say so i could have told sango to get me my surf board"said kagome

"so i bet you cant swim well"said sesshomaru in-a -im-better-than-you-tone

"i can, thank you very much"said kagome sticking her nose up

"can we go ice skating instead or somethin i cant skate"said kagome a bit depressed"we're close to one you know its only 4 blocks away from our new house"said kagome

"fine we'll go skating today since you cant skate but we go swimming after 2 hours got it"said sesshomaru

"fine"said kagome crossing her arms over her chest

sesshomaru drove off in the direction of the ice skating rink

kagome and sesshomaru bought some new skates from the retailer beside the skating rink it was empty just perfect for learning how to skate without being looked at by onlookers being embrassed about your mistake

kagome stepped out onto the the crisp cold ice skating rink and slipped landing directly onto her bottom,she clawed her way back up

"i should have guessed this would happen"sesshomaru said to himself

"okay so you dont know how to skate ill help you so you dont fall over all the time"said sesshomaru as he skated around her

"first things first you need to stand up straight move your legs its left right left right got it"said sesshomaru as he watched her she was doing very well

"i can do it yay!"shouted kagome

"you know that i can hear you even if you whisper midget"said sesshomaru

"oooohhhhhh yea good for you then huh"said kagome "you icepick this is your perfect environment i bet if i slept in the same bed with you id probably freeze to death"said kagome meanly

"as if you would get the chance"said sesshomaru

"oh really"said kagome shivering

"are you cold"asked sesshomaru skating towards her

"no its just what our parents will make us do if they found out we dont sleep in the same bed scary"shuddered kagome said changing the subject for no reason somehow

both of them had their right eye twitching

"ok dont ever go there again"said kagome

"hey it was you in first place"said sesshomaru

"oh well icepick"said kagome

"mid-get"said sesshomaru slowly

kagome sticks her tongue out

"im bored of ice skating lets go swimming like you said icepick or is the water gonna be too warm"said kagome

"it'll probably be a bit cold though but its worth it"said sesshomaru

"first things first i need to get my surf board and so do you sesshomaru"said kagome

"yeah i suppose or we could by new ones"said sesshomaru

"no way am i riding something that isnt well taken care of"said kagome

"hmmph"

"are you gonna move or not sesshomaru"said kagome pulling him along

"does it look like i have a choice"said sesshomaru

"well your stronger than me of course you have a choice"said kagome pouting

"maybe i am but i have honour"said sesshomaru

"what honour i never knew you had honour"said kagome still pouting like a small child

as they walked silently to the car

"well i do you just dont know what honour is hurry up and get in the car"said sesshomaru

"hey sesshomaru can we go swimming tomorrow instead there's gonna be bigger waves and i want to go somewhere today "said kagome as she thought"i think i might dye my hair or something instead"

"fine so where did you want to go"said sesshomaru

"im going to the mall could you drop me off i need to buy something and do stuff"said kagome

"fine how you gonna get back man and i thought you might have had a brain around the size of a pea but it looks like you dont have that"said sesshomaru

"oohhh right im sooooo dumb idiot im taking the taxi"said kagome thinking

as sesshomaru let her off the car and she walked into the mall first stop hair salon

she went to the best hair salon in tokyo which just happened to reside in the mall this mall

* * *

she walked into azure sky salon 

"hi rina i wanted to bleach my hair"said kagome as she sat herself down in the chair

"to how white"said rina

"you seen sesshomaru tashio's hair"said kagome

"yeh"said rina

"well i want my hair as white as that and then could you streak it with gold"said kagome

"yea sure can, i was wondering do you want it to be very very glossy or just like normal"said rina

"ill take very very glossy thanks"said kagome as rina started

"no prob it all done you probably have to wait for it to have the gold colored dye to dry so you can sit over there kagome"said rina

"i dont know how much i can thank you for this"said kagome

"its nothing kagome since your a celebrity and all i heard you got married to him sesshomaru i mean"said rina

"kinda i got engaged not married YET but i dont really wanna get married to him he's so cold"said kagome

"he cant be too bad"said rina

"he's okay but i mean he does have a heart but he doesnt use it plus he calls me midget i might be a bit short for a model but that doesnt mean im short"said kagome

"well you must call him something for him to call you that"said rina

"well i suppose its partly my fault then i do call him icepick"said kagome looking at the floor

"kagome your hairs dry now is there anything more you want"asked rina

"nuo thanks for the help"said kagome"you can charge the money to my credit card i'm kinda clumsy and tend to lose things so i normally just use a credit card instead of bringing a wallet full of cash"said kagome

"probably lighter to"said rina

"yeah cya"said kagome walking off to the optomitrists to get gold colored contacts after she paid for them she walked faster noticing that her watch said 6pm

she called a taxi over once she got outside of the mall

"umm could you take me to..."asked kagome

"sure"said the man

kagome took out her makeup case and fashion a blue crescent moon on her forhead identical to sesshomaru's it was worth the laugh kagome said to herself first satop her house she told the driver to wait as she got off at her house before the engagemnet

she snuck in and changed into a white mini skirt and a white singlet and snuck back out to meet the driver

then she instructed him on where to go

she rang the doorbell and sesshomaru answered

"you are"asked sesshomaru _he didnt want to admit it but the girl he was looking at was drop dead gorgeous he never thought like this truly_

"hi could you let me in please i need to use the phone and call my boyfriend"said kagome

"sure anything"said sesshomaru as he left her in her scent was similar to kagomes but different

kagome picked up the phone and dialed sesshomaru's cell phone number

ring ring

sesshomaru picked up his cell cursing he had a hot girl in his house and he had to pick up th phone

* * *

"icepick"said kagome 

"what midget"said sesshomaru

"could you pick me up the taxi's ran out"said kagome

"fine"sesshomaru said reluctantly

"thanks so much i never knew you where so kind"said kagome

"but then again you dont need to pick me up"said kagome

"why?"said sesshomaru a bit confused

"becuase you already let me in icepick"said kagome

sesshomaru turned on his heel and looked at the girl with silver haair and gold streaks

"ice pick who could you just let a stranger into the house huh you know i could have been an assaisain for all you knew"said kagome

"kagome"said sesshomaru

"who else isnt your nose working or something i thought dogs had a good sense of smell at least inu yasha does"said kagome

"you cant be kagome"said sesshomaru

"why not"said kagome

"because you look different and why do you have a crescent moon on your forehead"said sesshomaru

"guess what mister your wrong again"said kagome she took off her contacts and rubbed off the crescent moon with the back of her hand

"see"said kagome

"you little midget"said sesshomaru

"what dont like the way i look huh"said kagome

"well its not too bad"said sesshomaru but he had to admit he was almost drooling at the first time he saw her

"well i'll put these coloured contacts back on and the crescent moon even though its not permanent"said kagome as she did just that

"hmmm sesshomaru do you know whats for dinner"asked kagome

"no"said sesshomaru

"we really need to get shopping for groceries but first things first food!"said kagome"why dont we go to that new french restaurant in the city"

"k"said sesshomaru

"could you wait a bit i'm gonna walk all the way to my house and get my motorbike oh and tie up your hair it get messy"warned kagome as she broke into a run in the direction of her house

"i'll be back"shouted kagome

when she reached her house the lights where on becuase sango was there but deciding not to disturb her she just on on her causal motorbike leaving behing her racing one she got on her bike and speed off back

once she was back she called sesshomaru who was sitting lazily on the couch

"ice pick hurry up"said kagome

"fine midget"said sesshomaru

come on hurry up im getting hungry"shouted kagome again

"you ride a motorbike"asked sesshomaru as he looked at the motobike it had a sleek black base which was adorned with red and white swirls and two large angel wings and the license plate read -ANGEL-

"yea wats wrong with it"said kagome

"just never expected it"answered sesshomaru

"thats predjudice just because men ride motorbikes doesnt mean women cant"said kagome

"oh you just didnt seem like the type"said sesshomaru

"then what is"said kagome

"uhh..."

"just what i expected,oh well get on"said kagome

"fine"grumbled sesshomaru as he got on

kagome put on her helmet and gave sesshomaru the other one the helmets matched the bike

"hold on icepick"said kagome as she started off

sesshomaru was light headed from kagomes intoxicing scent of strawberries and mint.he regretted the fact that he didnt tie up his hair as kagome suggested to him but it felt good to have his hair stream behind him as they rode when the got there sesshomaru was a bit disappointed because he had fun since they had already got there he hopped off

kagome laughed at sesshomaru and handed him her hair brush as she let her hair back down.the night air blew her hair around playfully.he brushed his hair straight again and they walked into the french restaurant.

they order and sit down

"sesshomaru wats the crescent moon om your forehead stand for and what about those strange marks on your face and wrists"asked kagome

"you dont need to know"said sesshomaru

"please i should know at least a little about you"pleaded kagome with puppy dog eyes

"no"said sesshomaru

"fine"said kagome as she went back to normal"like my hair"asked kagome

"its nice but it smells a bit"said sesshomaru

"yeh that would be the bleach and hair dye ths smell will be gone once i wash my hair again"said kagome

"did your dad get the furniture and stuff from my house to the new house"asked kagome again

"yeh but i had to pay the workers extra so they would get your bed dad wouldnt let them but i bribed them"said sesshomaru

"thank goodness i really dont want to spend the night on the floor again or next to you on the bed"shivered kagome as she talked

_could it be that bad to live with me thought sesshomaru sadly_

"is it really that bad to get married to me"asked sesshomaru

"i dont have an answer for that yet"said kagome"just wanted to ask about your markings sesshomaru please tell me"asked kagome pleadingly

"ok the crescent moon is part of the markings that show that i am the heir to the western lands and i inherit everything my parents have the empire their clothes etc etc"said sesshomaru

"oh i get it now thanks"said kagome

"no problem"said sesshomaru

"cheer up it would be nice to see you smile once every while even if its very occasionally but you dont have to now"said kagome

"so how's your fashion line doing"asked kagome changing the subject

"oh its going well what about both of yours you know 'reject' and 'electric blue' miget" asked sesshomaru making convo

"great sango syas we're selling a lot of the clothes she said i should start another line but i dont think i should"said kagome

"hmm"

"yeah so you inherit everything does that mean im going to be the lady of the west"said kagome exictedly"but then i bet theres a lot of tedious annoying paper work"she added as an understatement

"there is"answered sesshomaru

"oh then thats sad, oh well theres probably a lot of people to meet thats a bright side"said kagome

"the foods here"answered sesshomaru as the waiter came accross with the dishes they had ordered they ate in an uneasy silence

"are we finished sesshomaru"asked kagome as she looked up

"yes"answered sesshomaru

"k ill just go over there and pay"answered kagome as she got up sesshomaru stopped her

"ill pay"he said as he walked off with kagome trailing behind

he paid and they mounted the bike kagome speed off back to their home their house their abode,living quarters it was silent very silent

they got off and walked into the house

"guess its time for bed"yawned kagome as she stretched out her arms

"yea time to retire to our beds"said sesshomaru

"sesshomaru"said kagome sesshomaru turned around

"hmm"he asked

kagome planted a small kiss on his forehead right where the crescent moon was which was extremely hard might i say sesshomaru's 6"4 and walked upstairs

"night sesshomaru"she said

"night"he replied so softly that kagome almost couldnt hear it

"hey sesshomaru one last question"hollered kagome from the top of the stairs

"hhmm"was the only reply

"well you know bring a demon and all is it fun if it is i wanna be one"said kagome pouting like a child

"its not really i mean i dont even think theres a way for you to become a demon anyway"said sesshomaru

"no fair"said kagome as she turned on her heel and walked off into the bathroom with her pjs slung on her right shoulder

the movers had moved in kagomes bed so she could finally have a good nights rest

they both took their showers and went to bed seperately

the next morning

"aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"shouted kagome as she jumped off the bed

"who in the wolrd put me on the bed"shouted kagome

"oh hi sweetie"said kagome's mum as she appeared in the door

kagome is glowing brilliant pink yet she was oblivious to it as she was to everthing else

kagomes mum was slowly backing away

"MUM"shouted kagome

"uh well we thought that you and sesshomaru should be sleeping in the same bed since your a couple"said kagomes mother

"WHO'S WE HUH HUH"said kagome standing up and walking threateningly towards her mother her eyes clouded over with pink flames instead of the normal hazel orbs

"uh nice hair"said kagomes mother as she ran off as fast as she could

"oh no you dont:said kagome runnning after her but bumping into inu tashio along the way

"sorry"she said and was poised to start running again but befor she could do that

inu tashio had stopped her again only to feel a burning sensation in his hand letting go quickly

"soo sorry is it okay"worried kagome as she grabbed his hand for closer inspection to see a burn on it

"does it hurt"asked kagome still examining it

"ho ho it seems that you are a miko"said inu tashio

"what i am do such thing you dog"said kagome crossing her arms over her chest

"that is what i am and im not afraid to use it"said inu tashio

"okay"said kagome

"oh and it doesnt hurt it'll heal very soon"said inu tashio

"oh good"said kagome with a relieved look on her face

"its very early in the morning you should go back to bed"said inu tashio pushing her inside the room which still held a currently sleeping sesshomaru

"i am not sleeping in the same bed as that thing"said kagome pointing at sesshomaru

"haha ha dont humans sleep with dogs on their beds"said inu tashio

"yes but this is a different matter this is not my pet its yours"said kagome stuttering

"hmmm"said inu tashio

"i want my dog from my house to come over here my dog that i bought named binto im sure snago will give you it to give to me no funny business"said kagome

"hahahah young people these days you already have a dog how does it look like"said inu tashio

"its fur is snow white and glistens like silver gloden eyes and cute little triangular ears"murmured kagome "about this big"she said holding a space of empty space between her hands

"sounds kinda like sesshomaru"said inu tashio

"how can you compare such a cute dog to a bastard like him you old man"said kagome

"its just what he looks like"said inu tashio

"you are not walking away from here still thinking that sesshomaru can be even compared to my dog"said kagome threatening him as pink flames engulfed her whole body

"i will do as i wish" he said

"you better watch out"said kagome as a deafening boom sounded in the air the blast which had appeared out of no where of kagomes will sent inu tashio flying into the nearest wall

he hit the wall and fell unconcious

"that what you get for being a jerk"said kagome as she walked away from th scene while her and sesshomaru's mother rushed up ther stairs towards him

kagome walked slowly into her room and laid face down onto her bed kicking the bed with her feet and forcing her face into the pillow causing a muffled cry she glowed pink the whole time with a short of air bubble around her that sizzled

"kagome"said a graceful voice

"leave me alone"shouted kagome

"you sure"said the voice

"of course its bad enough i have to marry sesshomaru i dont need someone to annoy as well grrr who ever you are your're bery annoying and cold hmph you you i dont care your worse than the unwanted dirt outside on my shoes"said kagome

"you should not have disrespected my father kagome! YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE SENT HIM FLYING INTO THE WALL YOU KNOW THAT HE IS NOW UNCONCIOUS"boomed sesshomarus voice it echoed off the walls of the room

"serves him right i had to be stuck in the same damned bed as you"she shouted as she stuck out her forefinger at him while also sticking out her tongue

crackle crackle kagomes temper rose and as it did the bubble around her grew darker towards a shade of black the bubble pulsated badum badum badum it beated like a heart beat as it expanded

"i hate you"she shouted her bubble had enclosed the whole house "badum badum" it grew bigger it covered the whole of tokyo

the place was pitch black you could hear the bubble pulsate the sound defeaning badum badum badum

**i cant tell you how sorry i am for the cliffy but the chapter was gettting toooooooo long even for a double**

**hahhahahahahah**

**RANDOM ---HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS I WROTE TOO MUCH FOR ONE CHAPTER I THINK IT MAKES YOU MISS SOME PART ACCIDENTLY**

**I LOVE REVIEWS THANKS FOR ALL THEM PEOPLES LOVE YA REVIEWERS HOPE YA ENJOYED THIS CHAPPY**


	7. powers part 1

chapter 7

i bet you guys really wanted to know what happened right questions like

did anyone die?

wats with the bubble?

what the hell?

and so on

well the here it is thanx for reviewing thanx so so much

this chapter contains no death but a bit scary but plz read nothing wrong in it

* * *

my heart breaks every now and then though i have a mask on

"of course its bad enough i have to marry sesshomaru i dont need someone to annoy as well grrr who ever you are your're bery annoying and cold hmph you you i dont care your worse than the unwanted dirt outside on my shoes"said kagome

"you should not have disrespected my father kagome! YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE SENT HIM FLYING INTO THE WALL YOU KNOW THAT HE IS NOW UNCONCIOUS"boomed sesshomarus crisp cold voice as it echoed off the walls of the room

"serves him right i had to be stuck in the same damned bed as you"she shouted as she stuck out her forefinger at him while also sticking out her tongue

crackle crackle kagomes temper rose and as it did the bubble around her grew darker towards a shade of black the bubble pulsated badum badum badum it beated like a heart beat as it expanded

"i hate you"she shouted her bubble had enclosed the whole house "badum badum" it grew bigger it covered the whole of tokyo

the place was pitch black all you could hear the bubble pulsate the sound defeaning badum badum badum

* * *

the bubble started to pulsate even faster people in tokyo were to scared to move everyone stopped you couldnt hear anything but the pulsating 'badum badum badum'

if you lived on the outskirts of tokyo not in the city you could see it clearly pulsating like a large gigantic black heart 'badum badum' you would also see everyone collapse in helplessness in tokyo it looked like a prison people tried to break out but they would be shot back 1km or so .People started to scream their lungs out in vain but in the back ground the ominous sound that was so repeative it was scary 'badum badum badum badum" the people on the outskirts saw everything the bubble started to spilt in to fireworks shot in the sky sparks flew 'crackle crackle' just like a heart the bubble skipped a beat and its beat got faster and faster people could fell their own hearts responding to it the sky grew dark lighting hit the trees setting them on fire striking randomly this bubble wrecked havoc throughout the city it was an omen of sheer power which contolled the city like a puppet master it contolled the earth and its elements

kagomes eyes flashed red and back to white repeatedly

the bubble formed the shape of a heart a black booming heart 'badum badum badum' it shattered the sound was deafening 1million decibels deafening so loud it was filled with sorrow,pain it started to rain blood the blood stained everything in its path the lightening orginally silver turned black against a sky that as turning blacker and blacker that the lightening looked to bright against the black it finally shattered into a million pieces you could hear pieces hit the ground the pitter patter of blood the sound of glass hitting the floor was what filled tokyo and anything in 50km (it think thats 30miles or something)radius

it was silent for an unwanted minute

everyone watching the disaster fainted and collapsed but they were not the first everyone one in tokyo couldnt breathe they all collapsed everyone had collapsed clutching their heart everyones heart had stopped beating the whole of tokyo was like a ghost town

kagome's head was hung over her heart beat faltered it didnt beat it didnt beat at all not at all it had stopped

was she dead?...

sesshomaru lied across the floor clutching his heart that felt like it had shattered into a million pieces ripped out and kicked around nothing left of it he had never felt such pain in his whole life he fainted eventually among the others but to his dismay he thought he saw kagome move and a mad distant laughter echo before he blacked out...

(i might finish there but im not that mean heh heh)

kagome lifted her head she laughed like a madman it echoed so loud it was almost as loud as the shattering she looked different...

she was slowly changing...but into what?...

her hair had turned black splayed around her face as an invisible wind wind whipped it around her face was marked with a red and black shape which looked like a heart ripped in two one half red on half black it somehow had a blood drip in the part just below the crack in the heart the mark was "pulsating badom badum badum"

kagome heart still wasn't beating it was as if it didnt exist anymore on the left side of her neck there was a dagger plunging into a heart on her neck her face was the same as before but she had somehow obtained sesshomaru's eye colour but hers looked so much more menacing with ice frosted around them

she flexed her newly gained claws opened her mouth wide while she looked into the mirror to she her new shiny fangs glint in the mirror she noticed that her ears had become pointed like sesshomaru's but on her cheeks she didnt have maroon stripes she had two claw marks on the right side in shining red and on the other she had a lightening bolt in black

she was beautiful yet dangerous so she was dangerously beautiful this lasted a few minutes and they started to fade kagome returned to her normal self she regained sense she rushed over to her mother first and tried to wake her but unsuccesful she tuened to inu tashio but it didnt work then she tried sesshomaru's mother she failed again all she could do was hope that sesshomaru was still alive because everyone didnt have a heart beat but strangely she didnt notice that she didnt have one either

sesshomaru wouldnt wake up

she cried and cried her tears were shining red like blood they trailed down her face she ran out of the house too only find everyone else in the same predicament the pathes were washed blood red the sun wasnt there but lightening still was hitting somewhere but she couldnt seee it then she noticed that there was lightening but it turned black

she dropped onto the pathway with was covered in red blood helpless crying the blood rain showered her she was drenched on sticky blood

Then it hit her she had killed them

she cried and cried she decided that she would return and mourn over her dearest mother and soon to be relatives and husband

she picked her self up she fell so many times she could hardly stand she sobbed constantly

she walked towards sesshomaru

"i shouldnt have killed you or hurt you even though i dont love you sesshomaru"she cried her heart out she coughed blood out on her self

she glowed pink a bright pink

it filled the room it radiated off the walls it glowed like a super nova in its final moments

she cried and cried she buried her face in sesshomarus chest as she lifted him up he was dead she couldnt do anything about it he was dead dead dead dead dead...

D...E...A...D...dead

THE WORDS RUNG OVER AND OVER IN HER HEAD SHE COULDNT TAKE IT HE HAD TO BE ALIVE HE HAD TOOO

"i love you sesshomaru"she cried again into her sesshomaru's chest he was dead she had to admit that she cared a lot about him more than she let on...well another string of words errupted in her mind

_'you dont miss what you have till youve lost it'_

"I LOVE YOU TOKYO I LOVE EVRY LIVING OR DEAD PERSON IN THIS WORLD I LOVE YOU ALL"she shouted through her blood red tears

"no one in this world deserves to die from me if i had the power i would wish them back to life if only if only"she cried as she carried sesshomaru to the bed in his room and laid him there brushing his bangs out of his closed eyes

she cried sobbing helplessly hugging sesshomarus limp dead body it was still warm

"IF ONLY I COULD BRING THEM BACK"she cried out

"KAMI SOMETIMES I WONDER IF YOU EXIST IF YOU DID I WOULD GALDLY TRADE MY LIFE FOR ALL OF THEIRS"she cried out desperately hoping that this would happen

she had taken their lives with no reason

--she blacked out--

kagome looked into a mirror she saw sesshomaru in the mirror walking away

"sesshomaru sesshomaru come back please"she cried

sesshomaru continued walking off

"STOP IT STOP IT COME BACK"she shouted

she tried to stick her hand throught the mirror but it didnt work all she could do was watch helplessly as he walked out of sight kagome sunk down on the ground to her knees

she saw her and inu tashio fighting

"no no no i didnt mean tooo i didnt stop ot stop it please"she cried out but no-one was there to hear it

next was her mother cradling kagome when she twisted her ankle and fell over crying

"MUM MUM MUM COME BACK MUM MUM..."she shouted

next up was sesshomaru's mother she watched as she fainted from kagomes power

"COME BACK"she shouted

* * *

she came back to reality

her head was still in sesshomarus chest she was a mess but she wanted to just see them alive again

a voice echoed in her head it wasnt her conscience

_'kagome you have killed everyone in tokyo and beyond but you still wish to bring them back there is a way'_

_'how' she questioned the voice_

**cliffy hehe heh heh i hope this chappter wasn't tooo scary for anyone i dont even think its scary the next chappys very bright if you wanna seee the happy result review thanxs everyone**

**RANDOM---THANX**


	8. END POWERS PART 2

chapter 8

she came back to reality

her head was still in sesshomarus chest she was a mess but she wanted to just see them alive again

a voice echoed in her head it wasnt her conscience

**_'kagome you have killed everyone in tokyo and beyond but you still wish to bring them back there is a way'_**

_'how' she questioned the voice_

**_'you must prove to me that you deserve them back'_**

_'fine ill do anything anything'_

**_'even die'_**

_'yes'_

_**'you shall have your wish'the voice said as a figure appeared before her it was a woman she radiated with flawless beauty she was almost godly she only reminded her more of the sesshomaru she had lost**_

_the figure looked at her as kagome closed her eyes_

_"**thank you"said kagome not flinching at all as she felt a hand rest on her heart**_

_"**you shall have your loved ones back you have proved your worth you are loving caring kind and anything a woman would want to be you will love with every inch of your heart and soul"she said as kagome felt a warm feeling flow through her she was engulfed in golden flames**_

kagome thought hard veyr hard she wished that everyone in tokyo and beyond that she had harmed or killed back to life

_**the same voice said again"you have also been long granted your wish to become a demon but your form will be the one you took tonight expect you will have white hair streaked with gold but that form will not be released of you do not want it to be released you have been granted a share of my power so you can protect your loved ones and those you care for deeply"**_

_thank you thank you who ever you are i am forever in your debt_

kagomes clothes were bloody and so was her face she looked like she always did thats what she wanted to look like always"she thought to herself that she was lucky that everyone was alive again

she heard a faint cough in the room

she rushed in that direction towards sesshomaru

"sesshomaru your alive"kagome said as more red tears poured out of her eyes she hugged him very tightly

'cough cough'

"sorry sesshomaru"said kagome as she quickly let go of him

"what happenned"sesshomaru sputtered hating the fact that he was very weak at the moment

"killed you and everyone else"kagome cried

"you what"said sesshomaru astonished

"im so so sorry"cried kagome again

"hn now will you get off me"said sesshomaru..."why are you drenched in blood and befowling my clothes"

"long story ill tell you later when you have a bath your all bloody from my tears and the blood i was drenched in whne it started to rain blood"said kagome as-if-it-was-as-normal-as-having-coffee as she pulled sesshomaru into the bathroom and she walked off with sesshomaru staring at her blood drenched clothes

kagome want off to go and see if her parents and parents in law were ok

"are you okay"kagome asked each one of them and they nodded in return

"sorry"she said

"dont worry" they all said

kagome felt sorry for all she had done to everone she still hadnt called kouga what a friends she was she had killed him as well she stared at her blood drenched pale hands this blood was hers...hers alone

she caused it all the havoc she wrecked she had made she lied down on her bed still bloody and wept the shining red tears she had somehow obtained from that day the tears flowed freely down her face she was in debt she cared she loved she mourned she killed she was unpredictable she let herself take her true form and looked into the mirror

she glowed her face her hair her whole body was enclosed in a bright pink glow

sesshomaru felt a very large aura even more menacing a powerful than his own it was threatening his own aura the aura burnt him the aura was a strange pink he never had ever felt something like this

kagome brushed her silver and gold streaked hair it was lush and smooth her face was covered in marking a lightening bolt,two claw marks and a broken black and red heart she looked at her neck it had a dagger pushing through a heart she had to admit she was hot and that was already modest of her her golden eyes almost contained electricity if you looked she didnt want anyone to know her true form so she returned back to normal she laid down on her bed and didnt answer the constant knocking on her door she fell into a deep sleep

sesshomaru felt the aura suddenly dissapear into thin air he could breathe again properly it her almost shuddered from the thought of what could have had such power but he had too much self control to allow himslef to do so her got dressed and walked out of the bathroom confronted with his parents and kagomes mother

"son did you feel that huge wave of energy just then"stuttered inu tashio

"yes father but you should act more like a lord straighten up come on"said sesshomaru coldly like a father to son but it was actually vice-a-versa

"kagomes i her room and wont come out no one answers the door when i knock on it i hope nothings got her"said kagomes mother worriedly

"well then you parents should go check"he said pushing them all towards kagomes door staring at inu tashio

inu tashio nervously turned the door sesshomaru wondered what had turned his father into such a coward he could smell his fear.

sesshomaru steeped in first he was astonished at what happened to the room it was drenched in blood it looked like someone was dragged along towards the bed and as he looked at the limp figure it was kagome sleeping comfortably

what had happened to her what caused so much blood to spill yet she had no injuries was she the aura he had sensed or had something entered the house and disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared

the site made him feel queasy even though he had seen as much or more than this much blood shed but from her it was weird just scary sesshomaru had to try very hard to stop a scared grimace appear on his face as he walked towards her

his and her parents stayed behind went to pick her up reaching her bed he heard a crackle of electricity he was in pain but he couldnt show it he kept going and picked her up bridal style she was different he couldnt put his finger on it the he saw a shining red tear leak from her eye he was worried no one in the world cried blood instead of tears.

he wanted to hug her somehow it was impulsive she glowed pink a bright pink her hair shone it was an mystical sight never in his life had he seen something like this he was gonna be a taiyoukai and he still didnt know what was happening to her.

kagome woke up to find her in warm secure arms she looked up to see who was carrying her it was...Sesshomaru she wanted to jump and get away but another part of her wanted to stay and pretend she was still asleep to feel his warmth.She was suprised he was actually this warm he always seemed to be a coldblooded person no emotion no nothing.

"Sesshomaru"she moaned as she tried to get away from him but failing

"you need to take bath get up and stand straight"he said helping her down so she could stand

"yes sir "as she mocked a salute then she rushed off to the bathroom to take a shower

kagome was an enigma to him and forever would remain like that to him he just didnt understand any one how could she still be so happy after what had happened

he groaned as he came upon the thought that he was going to get married tomorrow because the wedding was able to be done on the day they had originally agreed on and his parents didnt want to move it down but they decided to move it up.he was doomed to spend his life with a crazy girl who didnt have predictabilty anywhere on her.some one up there really hated him.

kagome sunk herself in the spa that was in their bathroom it was warm and relaxing she let her hair flow freely around her she played with soap bubbles like a child she laughed as a bubble stuck to her nose she crossed her eyes and stared at it till it popped.she giggled rinsed again and wrapped a towel around her she put on short shorts and a tanktop the outfit shoed her long legs off and her figure she had never really wanted to be a model but decided it was a well paying occupation she had trained to be and do alot of things but modeling was one of the easiest.

she had many dark dark secrets she didnt let on

"oh kagome sweetie you have to go get mesured for your wedding dress we're running behind your getting married tomorrow"said kagomes mother

"what i thought i was like in another five days"kagome stuttered

"sorry hun but the wedding people were either gonna postpone you or you can get married earlier we decided to have it earlier"said kagomes mother

"fine might as well as get it over and done with"said kagome stepping away from her mother like she was a servant to her"where is the wedding gown store located"said kagome

"its near the bakery you used to go to"she said

"k mum ill go and ride my motorbike over there thanks"she said coldly with resentment in it which caused her mother to shiver

she almost go on her motor bike and drove off when sesshomaru appeared out of the house

"ypu cant just go alone to get your wedding gown made"he said

"fine you'll come with me get on"she said oblivious at the fact that sesshomaru was eyeinh her clothing with one eyebrow cocked upwards

"you shouldnt be wearing that and we are taking the car"he said as he pulled her owards the car and slammed the door in her face when she was in the car and was about to protest

sesshomaru drove the car to the shop

as they got out

"why do you care"said kagome

"i dont"replied sesshomaru as he walked into the shop

kagome wouldnt accept that as an answer so she hugged him from behind so hard that he couldnt move

"answer"she said

"not going to"he said

"or ill keep hugging you"she said

"so be it ill take it that your just another fangirl"he replied curtly

"what how dare you say that im not or else"she said

"miss would you like to let go of him so i can take your measurements"said a woman kagome let go angrily

sesshomaru smirked as he walked out of her tight grasp

"what are you looking at"snapped kagome

"hn"

"grrr idiot"

"done would you like to chose that fabric" asked the woman taking out sample of cloth

"sesshomaru come over here"she commanded

sesshomaru stood up reluctantly and walked towards her

"which one this one or this one"she said holding up equally beautiful pieces one was patterned with sakura blossums the other had intricate swirls on it

"you chose im not the woman here"he said

"fine"kagome huffed as she chose the one with the swirls at the bottom

her gown was to be ready tomorrow morning by the time of the wedding

it was sesshomaru's turn to have a suit fitted

they walked across the road to a tailor suit making shop it was very high class

sesshomaru chose a black form fitting armani tux kagome wanted to shout that he was hot and sexy but couldnt bring herself to do it sesshomaru smirked as he smelt her arousal as he stepped out of the change room with his newly form fittingtux on

kagome stopped her jaw from dropping to the floor he looked amazing...almost angelic kagome pushed the thoughts out of her...him angelic i must have hit my head somewhere along the way i really want to hit the water and surf today i wonder if we will lookslike its gonna snow

all she said was "good"to sesshomaru

they left the store kagome felt hungry so she wanted to buy some fast food from wacdonalds she walked over there sesshomaru tried to stop her but she had somehow gained inhuman strength recently

kagome bought 2 burgers 2 fries 2cokes she gave a set to sesshomaru as she started to eat

"i have no idea how you keep your figure if you eat this"said sesshomaru rejectedly but he ate the food grudgingly enjoying it

"i dont know maybe its because i do stuff more than just play computer games and stuff"she said still eating her burger she ate a few fries

sesshomaru did the same since they both had sat inside wacdonalds to eat hoping no-one would notice them blood still stained the concrete paths but most of it had already been washed away by a freak incident of rain later that day as they ate

"lets go"said kagome as both of them stood up kagome felt cold and shivered a bit as they walked outside

sesshomaru noticd that she was cold and put his jacket on her shoulders

"thanks sesshomaru but you'll be cold and i wont let you get sick"she said as she draped the jacket over his shoulders which was extremely hard since she barely reached his shoulders in height

"demons dont get sick take the jacket"he said putting the jacket over her shoulders

"you'll still be cold i dont care take it"she said and refused the jacket

"race you to the car"she shouted as she dashed off towards his black mercede's benz

sesshomaru caught up easily

"i wont lose to you"she said as she ran even faster and got to the car sesshomaru hadnt tried since it wouldnt be far to her she didnt have demonic speed

kagome sat in the front instead of the passenger seat this time it started to snow

"aaaaaaawwwwwwwww i wanted to go surfing today"complained kagome

"hmm well we have a wave stimulator in our pool"sesshomaru said as he started to drive the car

"we have a pool"she said

"duh"he replied

"but but i didnt think the house was that big"stuttered kagome

"well it is 1 ha big"he said

"wha i though that was a park and a public swimming pool people didnt go to but its our garden and our pool"she said

"hn"

"wait what about htose other buliding near us are they ours"asked kagome

"yes"

"whoa"kagome exclaimed

"its nothing much"he said

"i suppose but it still very big"kagome said

they got to their house

"sesshomaru"whispered kagome

"hn"was all he said

"can we go surfing now please"said kagome like a little girl

"fine mid-get"sesshomaru hated that he just couldnt refuse there was something implusive about her and impulsive just wasnt him

"hmmph"she said as she darted upstairs to her closet she found a bikini and board shorts for her to wear she was suprised that sango even let the movers take her award winning surfboard to the house oh well all the better for her

kagome changed and carried her surfboard down only to meet sesshomaru wearing board shorts and holdin another surfboard

kagome was kinda shocked because sesshomaru just didnt look like sesshomaru this sesshomaru looked young hot and fast

"ssssoooooooo let go surfing"she said as she dragged sesshomaru by the wrist towards the pool

she pushed sesshomaru into the pool with her right hand as she went over to the wave simulator and turned it on to the highest it would go it was level extreme

"i hope this wave simulator is good"said kagome as she got into the water

"the waters so cold"said kagome her teeth chattering

"scared of a little cold are we"said sesshomaru mockingly

"hey you your the cold one here meanie"she cried out as she got on her surfboard and paddled out towards the biggest waves were sesshomaru was

"sesshomaru why is this water salt water shouldnt pool water be cholrine"kagome complained

"hn"said sesshomaru as he continued to surf the waves along kagome

"fine dont answer then you icepick ooooohhhhhh you really smell like a wet dog sesshomaru"said kagome wrinkling up her perfect face"smelly...yuk"

"your the blood thirsty miko here"said sesshomaru

"hey"shouted kagome as she stopped surfing and swam towards sesshomaru who was lying with his back against the board not noticing anything

kagome swam under his board and tipped it over causing sesshomaru to be drenched and fall off his board into the water

"sesshomaru you may be 500 or so years old but to be your still a little kid"said kagome as she circled him as she swam he disappeared

"sesshomaru sesshomaru oh crap you diddnt drown did you"shouted kagome and then

"aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh shark shark"shouted kagome"wait there arent any sharks in a swimming pool"thought kagome as some-one hugged her from behind

"got you"said sesshomaru as kagome spat water in his face and struggled to get out of his grasp

"help cops someone call the cops a mad dogs taking me alive help"shouted kagome for fun

"sesshomaru look wat i learnt to do"said kagome as sesshomaru let go of her finally

she sent a heart pulse through the air it echoed

"isnt it cool"said kagome like a dog looking for praise

"hn"said sesshomaru

"hmmph clap for me sesshomaru clap"said kagome as she pointed her forefinger at sesshomaru and sent out 2 pink strands that wrapped around his wrists and made him clap

'clap clap clap'

"how in the world"said sesshomaru

"heheheh im better than you ha ha haha ha but ill tell you something at least"said kagome

"im not exactly what i used to be"said kagome as she used her powered to pull sesshomaru closer to her

"now your my puppet" said kagome making him do somersults in the air,sesshomaru started turning green

"ooohh sorry sesshomaru i was having to much fun laughing"said kagome

"do you want anything"said kagome

"hn"

"uh huh uh huh"said kagome as she read his mind he wanted to get an inflatable chair to sit on in the pool and a cup of iced coffee

"there you are sesshomaru"said kagome as the items magically appeared"hope this is what you wanted" said kagome as she magicked her self the same things

"come to think of it could you teach me how to use a sword"said kagome as she thought up two swords and they appeared out of no-where and floated on next to each person

"hope you like yours"echoed kagome

"hn"

"sesshomaru i have to go now to get ready for the stupid wedding at least im not getting bitten by a dog phew"said kagome as she wiped non-existent sweat from her forehead

sesshomaru mentally gulped he would have to mark her at the wedding he was a dog he would have bite her the irony was tooo much to bear

"aaarrrggghhhh someone up there really hated him"he thought'guh'

oh well he was getting along with kagome but somehow he didnt feel it was right she was nice and all but she never let everything about her on

the wedding day dundun dun da -goes higher-

ding dong ding dong ding dong

"good no sesshomaru in my bed phew"said kagome wiping her forhead with her arm while taking in her surroundings

kagome was wearing her pjs as she stood up and walked to the front door opening it

"my favorite dog"cried kagome as she held her arms out and then

"glad..."sesshomaru was cut off

"my favorite dog aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww"said kagome

"guh"sesshomaru sweat dropped when kagome picked up her dog binto who had mysteriously appeareed in the door way her was almost certain the dog wasnt there a moment ago

kagome brought binto inside the house and set him down turning around to see sesshomaru with a stunned face hiding jealousy

"huh sesshomaru are you jealous of a dog"said kagome mockingly

"hnnn"

"you are well want some doggy treats then"said kagome pulling out a packet of doggy biscuits from behind her

sesshomaru couldnt help but smell the deliciousness of the bisuits mm he mentallysmacked his lips"fool human i do not eat dog biscuits"said sesshomaru

"fine want some coffee with some NORMAL biscuits"said kagome

"that would be preferred"said sesshomaru uncaringly

kagome sneakily pured sesshomaru coffe and offered him dog biscuits in disguise

"mmm these biscuits taste nice what do you call them be sure to buy more"said sesshomaru his mouth watering but he somehow had the feeling that he had seen the biscuits earlier

kagome giggled to herself trying her best to hide her snide smirk but failing

"what so funny"said sesshomaru

"uh nothing"said kagome

"i know theres something"said sesshomaru

"really theres nothing i better go to sangos she called my make-up artist and hairdresser over there oh and i invited kouga to our wedding bye"said kagome as she quickly changed the subject and got out with her purse and car keys

kagome got into her mercedes and drove off to her house

sesshomaru still in the house continued eating the wedding wasnt till 1 o'clock

sesshomaru looked around for the biscuits he had earlier and smelt its scent he was walking towards a cupboard he had never used before

he opened it to find it filled chocoblock with dog biscuits his right eye twiched in anger 'twitch twitch poke poke poke poke"

**sesshomaru was so angry that his face was rushing with blood even though he still had his calm and plaid look on his face**

**its payback time**

**sesshomaru's face lit up with an evil smirk**

**it was his wedding day but he would have a lot of fun dun dun dun dun..**

**back with kagome**

"kagome do you want your hair in a bun"asked her personal air stylist

"nah not really could you just curl it a bit im rather used to having my hair down nowadays"said kagome brushing her air out of her eyes

"kay then "said the hairdresser named sakura

sakura curled kagomes hair so it looked shiny and almost glowed like a supernova sakura was one of the best hair dressers in the trade

kagome now had on her wedding gown she had already gone through all the spa treatments and what not it was tirinmg to her worse than the paris fashion show she went to twice a year as a model for chanel and other famous brands

as she stood up her wedding gown had to very thin straps near her shoulder and was simple and quite short unlike tradtional wedding dresses it only went down to her knee so it showed off her legs that were nicely toned

so in other words it was not at all formal like a wedding dress should be she didnt reall like long dresses it made her feel big and round besides she thought she looked nice because the swirls that adorned the dress were very intricated and flowing she wore a diamond 20 carat necklace and a white gold heart charm bracelet it had hearts hanging of it in various shapes and sizes but the most hard to notice on would be the to different charms one a heart lock and the other a key inscribed on the where the words

**if you have the power to find my heart why not go for all the others instead**

kagome had always liked the bracelet to her it was nice and pretty with simple hearts all round it

she put on a light see through white lace jacket and a pair of white stilettos

sesshomaru had already arrived at the church it was a grand place only 10 minutes to the wedding kagome arrived inher skimpish dress well it is for a wedding gown anyway

kagome walked towards the alter looking out of the corner of her eyes for koga and inu yasha hoping that they had made it but she had already reached the preist and sesshomaru who was in a black armani tux

the air was tense as the priest said the words

"do you sesshomaru tashioo lord of the western lands take kagome higurashi as yor lawfully wedded wife"

"i do" said sesshomaru then it was kagomes turn she waited 5 seconds after the priest had said the same line building up the suspense

"i do"said kagome she later muttered under her breath "bite me"

sesshomaru caught it and smirked

"you may now kiss the bride"

sesshomaru kissed kagome quickly and bit her on the neck marking her as his

"ow sesshomaru i didnt mean it literally ouch"said kagome rubbing her neck

the whole crowd stated to applaud they were now married now for the honey moon

kagome revealed her left pinky's claw and jabbed sesshomaru painly in the side and quickly covered it again

"ouch"muttered sesshomaru

"hmm what is it huh"said kagome

"nothing"said sesshomaru calmly as if nothing happened they forced on smiles as they stepped into the limo

"you know what sesshomaru why did you have to bite me i might be left with rabies or something i mean your a dog "said kagome

"it was required in the ceremony"said sesshomaru

"was not your lieing the preiest only said you may now kiss the bride not kiss and bite the bride thank you very much"said kagome

"well it was part of the demon society thing that once in take you as a mate i must mark you"said sesshomaru

"well your never ever gonna bite me again or you might as well eat dirt"huffed kagome crossing her arms over her chest inside the limo

"do you think i enjoyed it your blood tastes awful"said sesshomaru wiping his mouth and tongue showing his fangs

"i bet i must have tasted better than you at least"said kagome

"oh crap i need to call kouga maybe i could you motorbike racing tomorrow"said kagome

kagome took out her cell phone and dialled kougas number sesshomaru growled kagome didnt notice

"hey kouga"said kagome

"looks like ill be able to race on the day anyway so you know who im versing" said kagome

"mmm i think its umm some boar demon"said kouga on his cell

"oh boar demons are so easy to beat on a bike so you gonna race kouga"said kagome

"nah i dont think theres a place for place for me on the tracks"said kouga

"your a wolf demon right"said kagome ignorring the even louder growling coming from sesshomaru

"yeh so you got mated to sesshomaru tasio i kinda feel sorry for you"said kouga

"why"asked kagome

"because you shnould have chose me not him"said kouga

"hhmmm maybe"said kagome"oh well bye i have no idea but i think sesshomaru growling soo dog like"said kagome giggling

"yeh dog demons tend to do that just watch out i heard he has a iicy attitude"said kouga

"i will love ya kouga bye bye"said kagome hanging up

another growl sesshomaru had emitted reached kagomes ears

"whats wrong with you sesshomaru you got a fever or something"said kagome feeling his forehead

"hn"

"okay okay so whats wrong kouga's just one of my best friends"said kagome

"by the way did you see my ex-boyfriend today you know inu yasha takashi havent seen him in a while his ears are so cute"said kagome

"hes the hanyou right"said sesshomaru

"yeh so what hes just as good as you"said kagome haughtily

"you are very rude how can you compare me with a half-breed"said sesshomaru

"gggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"hn i struck a nerve did i human"said sesshomaru

WHAT WILL HAPPEN WILL KAGOME LOSE IT AGAIN

sorry that i didnt give you some good chaps before but the next one will have a bit of funniness to it


	9. EEEWWWW AND MIROKU

chapter 9

"you are very rude how can you compare me with a half-breed"said sesshomaru calmly

"gggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"hn i struck a nerve did i human"said sesshomaru

"oh yes high and mighty dog demon what do you want me to do now huh lick and polish your shoes"said kagome scarastically and cold sending shivers down sesshomarus already freezing spine

"as a matter of fact i would expect no more from you"said sesshomaru not showing any emotion

"i let you live so you better shut up"said kagome holding a pink crystal blade to his throat

sesshomaru silently gulped as he looked at the blade the light making it glint as kagome broke the skin of his throat and then...stopped

the car halted and kagome got out to face the house they had been given

"sesshomaru do we have any ramps"asked kagome as if nothing ever happened

"no why"asked sesshomaru wondering what type of horrible idea she would be thi king of he still needed to get her back for the dog bicuits

"nothing i just wanted to skate board, you do know how to skate board dont you"asked kagome as she suddenly appeared behind sesshomaru

sesshomaru was inwardly freaking out his ideas as good as confirmed as a smirk lit up her face

"i wanna fight you in our dojo black a room 1 in half an hour meet me there"said kagome as she walked up to her room

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Sesshomaru put on a comfortable outfit he could fight in and stepped into his very own enormous dojo to only find that someone was already there

"hello sesshomaru im glad to see that you didnt run off did you"said a cold and eerie voice as it echoed through the rooms wallls

"lets begin"said the figure that had landed noticebly a she .She wore tight and formfitting clothes showing off her body the clothes looked easy to move around in observed sesshomaru her face looked familar but he didnt think that it was kagome something had happened or what the woman wore eyeshadow that faded from metallic black and blue to shining silver

"rules rules rules,

1.you will not kill me and in return i will not kill you agreed

2.we are allowed to use everything that we can

3.follow the above rules and if you do not you are disqualified agreed"said the woman sesshomaru nodded

"let the games begin"echoed the womans voice as she disappeared out of sight

"where are you come out and fight like a man"said sesshomaru

"for your information im not a guy"said the woman as she appeared behind him holding the same knife kagome had used to threaten him with slitting his throat

sesshomaru slipped out of her grasp and kicked her with both of his feet in the chest so she flew towards the solid wall no luck she used the wall as leverage to launch herself back at him she shot shooting stars from behind her back

sesshomaru drew his sword and bloocked the attacks

"thats a good dog"said the woman

sesshomaru growled loud very loud but since the dojo was sound proof noone else heard it

"this will be fun"said the woman her eyes were glazed over with swirls of black and silver it was like the pools of her eyes held no bottom to its murky depths

"you foolish woman will not win against the lord of the western lands a demon"said sesshomaru

"dont let your guard down sesshomaru"said the woman as a shuriken hit him on his side

"you gonna fight or what i never thought it would be this easy"said the woman her voice starter to get colder and more distant

sesshomaru growled again

"hahahahaha"the woman laughed"bite me dog"she said as she went in for the kill

"assasins dont give up that easily sesshomaru"said the woman as she had tackled sesshomaru to the ground and straddled him at the waist

"oh well i said i wouldnt kill you so i wont"said the woman as she diappeared in her place pure white snow fell

kagome never turned up so he went back to the lounge room

sesshomaru decided to leave to kagomes family shrine in which he thought kagome would be

sesshomaru was welcomed into the house

"hello sesshomaru what do we owe you for this visit"said kagomes mother

"nothing i was wondering about kagomes past"said sesshomaru as he relieased kagome wasnt there

"well i myself dont know much"said kagomes mother

"how so"asked sesshomaru

"well you see kagome was adopted all we know is her birthday her parents left her at the orphanage at the age of 1 we picked her up the day she was left there the owner of the orphanage said he never saw the parents it was late at night when he heard a doorbell as he opened the door he found kagome lying at the door step safe and sound with her birthday and other important dates inscribed on it of course kagome never asked"said kagomes mother

"but still"said sesshomaru

"well to be honest sesshomaru she left for america at age 16 she spent 7 years there she returned to japan to become a model none of us know what she did in those 7 years no one"said kagomes mother shuddering a bit

sesshomaru could sense no smell of deciet so he left without another word puzzeled at the fact that kagome had somehow diappeared for 7 years into nothing no one knew where she was...a bit like now

but he knew something 7 years ago a young japanese girl was trained at micheal iba's acadamy the details he did not know because this was all anyone else knew the matters with that acadamy where kept secret they never breathed a word about what they did.

he guessed kagome didnt go there though 7 years she probably took modeling school then and learnt to improve her english

but he thought that he heard that round then that micheal ibas acadamy only took people who knew martial arts for darker purposes

when he was waiting at the traffic lights in his car waiting for them to change to green sesshomaru decided he would call kagome

"hello fluffy"answered kagome

"midget"answered sesshomaru thinking back to the previous incident where she called her fluffy

-----behind the scenes flash back----

_why is that guy hugging kagome could it be one of her boy's great thats just great she already has alot of boyfriends hey why do i even care though i could still marry her for the empire...shiver that is not something i want to ever think of again still why in the world should i care i dont like this feeling shudder her scent i different to every other humans hers smells like strawberries and mints so nice wait sesshomaru why do u care...**because you love her sesshoamru...**hmmph as if you wish conscience im not gonna fall for such pathetic emotions like that _

"hey **fluffy** wat are you staring at huh"shouted kagome to sesshomaru for she had turned around

"i'll tell you a bunch of idiots"shouted sesshomnaru back offended it wasn't his fault that he had a tail

"your jealous aren't you i have friends and you don't"said kagome sticking her tongue out at sesshomaru

sesshomaru simply rolled up his window as his limo drove off

wait what was i thinking i dont have a tail grrr damn my thoughts its not like ive ever had a tail damn damn then why did she call me fluffy damn damn wait why am i wearing this fluffy thing thought sesshomaru as he plucked the thing off him it was a woollen scarf sesshomaru chucked it at his driver

---end flashback behind the scenes---

still on the phone

"where are you sesshomaru"asked kagome

"i should be asking you coward"said sesshomaru

"feh, the special banquet for us getting married is being held at rosary gardens today remember you better get there on time sango told me to get there early so i'm there cya later"said kagome

"wait"...

hang up

later that day at 7:30pm

"i would like to hold a toast to my best friend kagome higurashi getting married to sesshomaru lord of the wetern lands"said jakutso(bet you wanna noe why he's here)

loud applaud is hear throught the grand place

"thanks jakutso"said kagome as she hugged him tightly

inu yasha stands up

"i wish you kagome a happily ever after fairytale ending in your life"said inu yasha

"thats so sweet of you inu yasha"said kagome _corny but sweet thought kagome _as she pecked him on the cheek everyone watching eyes glued on them while sesshomaru impatiently tapping his refined claws on the table

after row after row of people congratulating the couple the food arrived on huge silver platters

"now now people the bride and groom must feed eachother some of this delicious looking food"said kouga laughing inside

kagome glared at him only if looks could kill ,sesshomaru did the same with the white of his eyes becoming tinged with red

kagome picked up her chopsticks in unison with sesshomaru and stuffed a piece of lobster meat in his mouth

sesshomaru stuffed a piece of fish in her mouth

oh how they hated each other

inu tashio was talking to kagomes mother mentioning what a loving couple they were this information was voiced quite loudly so everyone could here it and all of them nodded except for the couple themselves who were still busy trying to choke each other with too much food oh what a sight i was to behold thought each of them, inu yashas manager came along miroku the perverted person kagome didnt notice until

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh"slap a beaming miroku had a large red hand print on his face which was throbbing

"aahhh the pleasure of a womans body"said miroku dreamily

kagome was very very very angry

she picked the monk up by the collar and shook him till he was dizzy and kneed him in his member (i hope you all know what i mean...)while bashing in his head a bit as well

"i hope youve learnt your lesson miroku the unsaintly monk"said kagome as she looked down at miroku slumped against the wall unconcious

sesshomaru was angry he himself wanted to kill the monk personally by insulting his status by feeling kagome butt

"sesshomaru..."said kagome

"..."

"watch out"said kagome turning around to sit back down and finish her meal

the stoic ice lord froze ,but then again he does that all the time at the comment he had to live with her a person who could explode at anytime anyday she was like a ticking time bomb

he sat back down finished his meal and said farewell to the guest as they departed from the scene

the stars looked down on him kindly as the crescent moon lounged around fading it to the darkness of the night sky.Silvers of moonlight entered the garden through the windows it was a site to behold.Heaven on earth. His birthright had given him every thing money could buy but he never really had friends or people he ever confinded in he was well and truly alone but unlike the crescent moon in the sky he wasn't accompanied with anything while the moon had its stars.

there were many strange things about kagome but to his thinking something was strange about the girl she never seemed to get sick or tire out and she fit the description of a luminescent princess yet he did not wish to dwell on such memories and ideas.

kagome walked out slowly towards sesshomaru and layed her head on his shoulder tired from the days festivities.

"sesshomaru why do you look only 19 though your 525 years old"asked kagome

"because at a certain age a demon stops aging and does not die unless of a fatal wound or illness"said sesshomaru again unemotionlessly

"well i was thinking wouldnt i get older and you stay young and that i grow older and die you stay the same never changing like the your personality for example"said kagome perking up at the last comment she said

"true those are complications but you yourself look no more than of the age of eighteen"said sesshomaru

"if you say so then my mum, says it lookes like i havent aged since when i was eighteen although that isnt possible **since i am a human"**added kagome

"well these matters are of no concern as of yet"replied sesshomaru sternly_ why did i compliment her im seriously going psch_

"i you say so"said kagome as they walked towards the limo _little do you know sesshomaru little do you know maybe i could scare him yeh that would be fun heheheheh i wanna see the look on his face lovely just lovely_

kagome fell asleep with her head on sesshomarus shoulder

sesshomaru did not like the position at all but guessed that she wasnt a wake up person already he had to learn the hard way

"kagome ahem ahem"said sesshomaru as the limo came to a halt

kagome didn't respond to him prodding her side trying to wake her up he was goven no choice but to carry her upstairs bridal style

he put her in bed with the sheets tucked over her still in her dress he sat down and looked at her peaceful face.

"sesshomaru"he heard her moan

he kept listening

"sesshomaru i will never be who you think i am im not human"said kagome in her sleep

"fuffly wuffy"said kagome as a smile creeped across her face sesshomaru cringed at the improvised name this was his last thought as he succumbed to sleep on kagomes bed (uh oh)

"sweet dreams sesshomaru" said a womanly voice but no one heard it

next morning

"aarrgh the nerve of you sesshomaru why are you in my room out out out"said kagome as she woke sesshomaru up and forced him out of her room

_this is what i get for being nice_

he logged onto his desktop computer unknowingly kagome did similar ttooo the chat-rooms

online life?

sexysama has joined the chatroom

hellangel:hiya what a weird username

sexysama: the same with you

hellangel:bummer its so early in the morning wanna go back to bed my lifes hard an so unfair..-crys-

sexysama: its after dawn it not at all early it weak to cry

hellangel:if you havent noticed it was a joke and a joke is something my current husband has never said boring

sexysama:heh well your not stuck with some spasticated person so whats ur A/S/L

hellangel:...23 /female/tokyo...u?

sexysama:heh 25/male/tokyo

hellangel:...well thatsa just umm great we live in the same city you never know we could live right next to each other oh well bye sexysama i love that name makes me wanna change mine ...sad

sexysama:so you bored

hellangel:no fuming my "husband" fell asleep on **my **bed while i was in it

sexysama:isnt that normal don t you sleep in the same bed

hellangel:its normal but i don't do it well gotta go

sexysama:bb

hellangel:bb hope to talk to you again

sexysama:same here

hellangel logs off

sexysama logs off

"sesshomaru"shouted kagome"what are you doing"

"packing my bag"said sesshomaru

"why in the world would you do that"asked kagome with confused written all over her face

"we are going skiing today honeymoon duh"said sesshomaru

"well you're sleeping on the floor"said kagome

"i'm sleeping on the bed"said sesshomaru

"no your not i am"said kagome

"well you just gotta live with it"said sesshomaru

"you idiot"kagome stormed down the already battered stairs from doing this repeatitively towards sesshomaru

"yes your the idiot"now sesshomaru wushed he hadnt said that

kagome got ready and kneed him in his member...

"EEEEEEWWWWWWW WHAT THE? grosssssss"

"i used a protection spell"said sesshomaru cooly

"what does it do make your balls diappear you..."stuttered kagome

"no,they simply protect me from you"said sesshomaru

"am i such a threat"asked kagome

"no"said sesshomaru

"then you didnt have to do that the person who thought of the spell must have been a pervert or something"said kagome as she sat down and watched sesshomaru

he moved with grace

"sesshomaru did you take ettiquate lessons or what"said kagome

"no"said sesshomaru not looking at her

"well the only person who moves as fleuntly as you is jakutso and he's gay"said kagome

"..."

"ah hah i've got it your gay"said kagome

sesshomaru turns around

kagome took her chance to prove it and kissed him on the lips. he kissed back .

"so your not gay..."said kagome"oh well then ill just have to call jakutso to go shopping with me"said kagome

"indefinitely"said sesshomaru

"oh well ..."said kagome a bit disappointed

"..."sesshomaru was confused she wanted him to be gay the nerve

"...so where we going"said kagome breaking the silence

"to ski"said sesshomaru in a -you-already-knew-that-tone

"but where"said kagome

"yataka mountain lodge"said sesshomaru, bored

"...so yataka mountain well hopefully i wont freeze to death"said kagome

"..."

"so you want to have some more of those biscuits you person whos not gay but uses a weird spell you..."said kagome

she walked up to sesshomaru who was still packing

sesshomaru turned kagome brushed his bangs out of his eyes which was very hard she had to almost jump

"you should smile"said kagome looking into his molten gold eyes

**OK OOKTHAT WAS A FLUFFY MOMENT MY FRIENDS WILL NEVER LET ME LIVE IT DOWN ARGH AND THEY NEVER EVIEW JUST GREAT...**

THANKS PEOPLE YOU READERS THAT REVIEWED I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER YOU GUYHS WANNA CHOSE SOME THINGS FOR ME TO WRITE ABOUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER REVIEW FAST OR I WILL HAVE ALREADY STARTED HAVE YOUR SAY

**QUOTE FROM RANDOM-YOUR REFLECTION ISNT WORTH AS MUCH AS YOU ARE**

**RANDOM- I LOVE REVIEWERS**


	10. A thousand scattered paths to my heart

chapter 10-A thousand scattered paths to my shattered heart (OKAY OKAY I JUST LIKE THE NAME ITS GOT REALLY NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING)

-RECAP-

"ah hah i've got it your gay"said kagome

sesshomaru turns around

kagome took her chance to prove it and kissed him on the lips. he kissed back .

"so your not gay..."said kagome"oh well then ill just have to call jakutso to go shopping with me"said kagome

"indefinitely"said sesshomaru

"oh well ..."said kagome a bit disappointed

"..."sesshomaru was confused she wanted him to be gay the nerve

"...so where we going"said kagome breaking the silence

"to ski"said sesshomaru in a -you-already-knew-that-tone

"but where"said kagome

"yataka mountain lodge"said sesshomaru, bored

"...so yataka mountain well hopefully i wont freeze to death"said kagome

"..."

"so you want to have some more of those biscuits you person whos not gay but uses a weird spell you..."said kagome

she walked up to sesshomaru who was still packing

sesshomaru turned kagome brushed his bangs out of his eyes which was very hard she had to almost jump

"you should smile"said kagome looking into his molten gold eyes

-END RECAP-

"hn"

"fine be that way"huffed kagome"ill help you pack"said kagome as she put his neatly stacked clothes into the suitcase then rushed off to fix her own she was a messy girl

her stuff was thrown everywhere a tornado struck and it was a category 5 one

'i wonder if i can pull another stunt on sesshomaru hehehe maybe ill pretend to be dead'

"nah he'll know damn him and his senses"cursed kagome

"get out here"said kagome

"you sound like my mother"said kagome

"..."

"oohhh not responsive ay well bucko then get into the car"shouted kagome as she pushed sesshomaru down the stairs and into the car. He was in the drivers seat she was in the one next to it

"so i trust that we are going skiing then lunch then ski again so how long is this trip gonna be for"said kagome

"we are going for 2 weeks"said sesshomaru as he started up the car

"2 weeks lemme out lemme out lemme out"shouted kagome as she tried to open the door unsucessfully because it was on child lock

"no can do"said sesshomaru

"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh i need to race i must race it was my re-appearance into the racing scene its gonna make me look like it chickened out you bastard"shouted kagome trying to attack him in a frenzy and broke a bottle that she some how came to have in her hand she cut it

"ouch damn another cut i hope it'll heal without a scar"said kagome sucking her cut to try get the blood to stop

"damn damn damn it hurts"shouted kagome

"give me your hand"said sesshomaru

"why so you can slit my wrist and make it look like i suicided"said kagome

"just give me your hand"said sesshomaru

"fine"said kagome sniffing as she held out her hand which was still bleeding badly

sesshomaru held her wrist and wiped the blood off with his long sleeve and licked it with his tongue

kagome started to giggle

"hahahaha that tickles hahahah"laughed kagome clutching her side with her remaining arm

"hold still"said sesshomaru atill licking at the cut

"fine"said kagome

"done"said sesshomaru

"cool my cuts all gone and no scar thank you sesshy"said kagome hugging him tightly

"hn"...'where did the name sesshy come from'

"hmmm i hope binto is still ok with being left with sango since you had her collect him this morning while i was sleeping"said kagome

'sesshomarus kinda cute when you think about it'thought kagome not realising that she had said it aloud

"cute hn"said sesshomaru moving towards kagome

"so kagome is that what you think"said sesshomaru softly into kagomes ear making kagome start shiver

"uh eh heheheh get away from me you pyshcopath"said kagome pushing him away from her person but to no avail

"are you afraid of this"said sesshomaru

he captured her lips in a passionate kiss

"sesshomaru"she gasped after she took a long awaited breath

"can i call you sesshy"she said

she got no answer as usual

"fine i will then, i take no answer as a yes"said kagome"sometimes i think i might as well be talking to a brick wall"

after 1 hour o kagome talking to herself and sesshomaru driving

"sesshomaru im tired are we there yet"said kagome as sesshomaru pulled into the parking lot

"yes we have arrived at our destination"said sesshomaru

"brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrbbbbbbbbrrrrrrr"said kagome as she stepped out of the car"its so cold,sesshomaru you better watch out heres somthing that rivals how cold you are"kagome chucked a snowball at him he turned around just in time to get hit in the face

the snow slowly fell off his face like it does at the movies some stayed stuck on his face though

"kagome you"said sesshomaru his face still devoid of any emotion

"i love you"said kagome out of the blue

sesshomaru stared at her blankly

"only joking"said kagome as she rushed to get her jacket hich was being carried in the bag he was holding

"can we go in"said kagome pointing to the lodge/5 star hotel in reality

"hn"

"fine ill go"said kagome running into the hotel with sesshomaru trailing behind her

kagome walked up to the counter and started to chat with the receptionist heres their convo

"um i have a room booked for me and my "husband"(she emphazied on the husband sesshomaru heard it clearly)"said kagome

"your name along with your husbands"said the woman who looked over worked as if it wasnt her day

"my husbands name is sesshomaru tashio and mine is kagome higurashi"said kagome as the woman typed away feverishly

"your 5 star deluxe bedroom suite is number 317 which is down the to the left"said the woman giving her directions

kagome took the keys off her and headed towards sesshomaru who was waiting for her

"this way"said kagome following the womans instructions

they reached number 317 noticing that theirs was located in a very prestegious corridor as they walked through

kagome squealed as she opened the door she ran and jumped on the huge bed with her face facing the ceiling

"ouch dont squeal or are you naturally a pig like your habits suggest"said sesshomaru

"hey"snapped kagome

"oh well lets get skiing"said kagome"but first i need to change sesshomaru turn around"

"i will not do so"mused sesshomaru

"you will so"said kagome

"will not"said sesshomaru

"fine stay there then"said kagome as she turned around stripped

and put on her thicker clothes layer by layer she got round and more barrel like

sesshomaru watched almost drooling but noticed something on the middle of her back while she was a bout to put on her first shirt

"whats this"said sesshomaru as he walked up to her and touched ther middle of her back where a pale blue snowflake was located

"i have no idea it wasnt there before i was turned eighteen but it appeared after i turned eighteen the next day to precise"said kagome continueing with her dressing

"why'd you ask"said kagome

"no reason"said sesshomaru quickly he's seen it before but where'of vourse the ads for skiing resorts all have that on them ' ,"it looks nice though how come i didnt notice it when we went surf boarding"

"becuase you weren't looking at my back, idiot"said kagome frankly

"fine you midget time to ski"said sesshomaru taking out the ski's and other equipment

"you're nice and warm to hug, how do you keep warm"asked kagome randomly

"think warm and you will be warm"said sesshomaru

"great help sesshomaru maybe i should just hug you all day to keep warm but then i wouldn't be able to ski ugh tough choices be warm or ski"said kagome weighing them up in her head wearing a puzzled expression

"ski"said kagome brightening up

"lets go"said kagome literally dragging sesshomaru along with her

sesshomaru hugged kagome from behind

"now your gonna be warm"said sesshomaru as they walked like this till they reached a place to ski down

"wwwhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeee"shouted kagome as she skied dowed the large expanse of the slope with sesshomaru behind her

"i could do this forever"said kagome as she did it again in the same fashion

"i see"said sesshomaru getting tired wondering where all her enthusiasthem and energy came from

they continued like this till it was time for lunch

"hhmmmmmmmm so where are we gonna eat"said kagome

"well lucky for you i took the liberity of packing lunch"said sesshomaru

"ok then so where we gonna eat" said kagome again

"what about there"said kagome pointing to the sakura tree which was bare but below it was a bench littered with its flowers and leaves

"fine by me"said sesshomaru as they walked towards the bench and sat down

sesshomaru magicked 2 lunch boxes from out of now where this was wht it looked like to kagome

they were filled with sushi and onigiri rice balls

"my favorite"said kagome taking a bite of a rice ball "sesshomaru did you really make this"

"yes"said sesshomaru

"well i always thought that you wouldnt ever need to cook for yourself but im proven wrong again"said kagome

"oh well how about hot chocolate"said kagome

"uh thanks"said seshomaru accepting a mug of the steaming liquad which kagome had magically summoned again

"i hope you like i always knew that dogs cant eat chocolate but i wasnt sure about dog demons"said kagome after she had taken a long sip of the chocolate

"well strangely im one of the only dog demons who arent affected by chocolate"said sesshomaru

"good then becuase if your married to me theres gonna be a lot of chocolate around you"exclaimed kagome

"keh"voiced sesshomaru

"reminds me of inu yasha thats his favorite thing to say 'keh' "said kagome with sparkling eyes"oh those cute ears"kagome said as she eemed off in the distance to sesshomaru

hearing a growling noise kagome snapped back to reality

"sesshomaru sorry 'bout that"said kagome as she absently mindedly reached for his pointed elfish ears

she prodded the tip of his pointed ears with her forefinger

'prod prod prod'kagome kept on until sesshomaru stopped her by grabbing her wrist and then she faded she was grasping thin air

"damn couldnt control my replacement snow clone"said kagome as she appeared from the shadows

"sorry about the constant prodding"said kagome im tired ill just go and sleep"said kagome

"its only 2pm"said sesshomaru

"but i wanna sleep becuase its so warm"said kagome

"kagome its -15 degrees out here anything wrong with you"said sesshomaru

"no no,...not at all race you to the hotel"said kagome

"get ready"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"go"

sesshomaru became a blurr of blue light kagome did the same but her light was the colour of snow she got there before sesshomaru

"hah the oh so mighty lord of the western lands lost to me"said kagome sticking out her tongue

"you look like and idiot"said sesshomaru as they walked into their room there was only 1 bed 1 gigantic bathroom and spa 1 small slounge room with an lcd tv a computer and a candy bar filled with chocolate

"i see a chocolate bar with my name on it sesshomaru"said kagome as waltzed towards the chocolate took the bar and sat down on the bed

she finished only half the bar of chocolate when she fell asleep along with sesshomaru in an awkward position they were in alright

next morning

sesshomaru awoke finding kagome using his stomach as a pillow and her legs hooked over his

he also had his hands around kagome protectively

"luckily theres no-one here but kagome and me"sesshomaru spoke aloud

kagome started to wake up but sesshomaru as still off in his dream land content with kagome in his arms

kagome woke up with an strangely pleasant mood she was very comfortable in her position and snuggled in further fallingvictim to her dreams once again

sesshomaru was awake as well and was happy watching kagome sleep but he needed to get up he moved his head nad kagome woke up immediantly

"sesshomaru where are you"said kagome waking up and rubbing her eyes but she was alreadytoo slow sesshomaru was already in the bathroom of course she didnt know this

hearing no answer she let her into her demon form and sat down fiddling with her fingers but then she took her bathing robe and walked into the bathroom inside was a huge pool very expansive at least a 25 m long one she got undressed and entered the warm water not noticing a certain someones clothes

kagome enjoyed the water and swam a 5 m distance and stopped she was still in her demon form she was sat on the floor of the pool and washed her hair with the shappo she usually brought with her whenever she went somewhere she was almost done we she heard a splash other than hers

"who's there"shouted kagome afraid of the answer

"sesshomaru who are you"replied the voice

"sesshomaru i thought you went out now we're stuck in the pool naked someone up there really hates me"said kagome,sitting and sulking on the floor of the pool of water

"hn"said sesshomaru

kagome heard something rise out of the water and turned around only to see sesshomaru the demon lord's upper torso kagome saw this turned around blushing like mad

"i'll just be looking this way"said kagome as sesshomaru grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him

"done yet"said kagome she recieved no answer but heard the door being opened and then close being pretty sure that sesshomaru didnt see her in her demon form though because of all the mist that surrounded them

she got out looking for any signs of moment but seeing none she went and got a towel dried her self and sipped on the clothes she brought in with her

feeling nice and clean she stepped out of the bathroom only to find sesshomaru waiting for her at the door.

"why are you waiting for me sesshy-sama ... or do you perfer being just called sesshy hmm maybe just sesshy"said kagome out loud

"its 1'o 'clock"said sesshomaru pointing to the digital clock

"oh my god i still havent called kouga gimme your cell phone sesshy plz"said kagome

holding out his cell he taunted her with it swaying it to and fro infront of her face

sticking out her arms she repeeatedly said 'gimme gimme gimme"until she got it.

on the phone

"kouga hey sorry dude i cant make it to the race again because i have to be on a **'honey moon'with sesshomaru** for TWO WHOLE WEEKS"

"hehehe millions of girls would kill to be in your position"said kouga

"well i wouldnt i mean SERIOUSLY WOULD YOU'said kagome

"no probably not he's a bit to stuck up"said kouga

growling in the background

"is sesshomaru there because i hear growling"said kouga

"yeh the jerk wont shut up this is like mayhem gggggrrrrrrrr"said kagome flustered

covering the mouth peiece with her hand

"sesshomaru would you please shut up"said kagome he still didnt stop

releasing her hold on the mouth piece

"sorry kouga i think i'll go and give sesshomaru a piece of my mind that jerk oh well bb"said kagome

"lol cya"said kouga before kagome snapped sesshomaru's phone shut

hangs up

"sesshomaru can you just stop growling its annoying or i'll..."said kagome annoyed

"or what"said sesshomaru

"uh you devil"said kagome

"heh your just miss goody goody 2 shoes"said sesshomaru

kagome went and pulled sesshomarus ear

sesshomaru felt her touch very pleasant as he inhaled her smell it smelt different it smelt like fresh rain and snow

"kagome your scent has changed"said sesshomaru

"it has oh well it might smell better than it did before"said kagome as she pulled the rigid demon lord along

"come on sesshomaru can we go do something else i dont like skiing its boring after a few hours"said kagome

"what do you want to do then"he replied

"first i wanna catch up on the news and go shopping, since your the closest thing i have to a person around here"said kagome as she got into the drivers seat

"sit dog"said kagome

sesshomaru wanted to argue against this but food was one of his main priorities and the fact that he really was a dog

kagome pulled into yakata mall

"hmm i think i'll buy a news paper first to read you coming sesshy"said kagome

sesshomaru raised a delicate and shapely eye brow

"fine dont come we'll go watch a movie then"said kagome

"we shall do so"said sesshomaru

"yes" said kagome using her hands in a weird outwardly gesture

"..."sesshomaru wuickly put on a pair of sunglasses as they slipped into the movie theatre

looking at the board that flashed movies kagome decided on the grudge 2

"sesshy can we watch the grudge 2"said kaogme

"only if you dont scream your head off near my ear"said sesshomaru

"oh i wont be the one doing the screaming"said kagome"you will"

"hmm ok i want 2 adult tickets to the grudge 2 and ..."said kagome confidently as her voice faltered"umm 2 large popcorn and coke combos"she added

"yes mam"said the young man that was handing them the orders

"that will be $23.50" said the boy as she handed him the notes and coins the right amount i say

the stuff was a armful to hold so sesshomaru carried his own stuff while kagome carried her own as well they waddled in this fashion to the movie seat kagome pointed to the ones in the centre which had the best view the theatre was empty since it was a horror film not many people flocked to see it

the movie had just started kagome was already steadily munching her way through the popcorn

**RANDOM--HEY PEPS SO DO YOU WANT ANY ONE TO SCREAM OR SOMETHING IF YOU DO TELL ME AND WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT BORING BUT IT'LL BE OF IMPORTANCE LATER **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

I LOVE REVIEWS THANKS YA'LL


	11. INTERESTING PARENTS EXPERIENCE

chapter 11 - let the fun begin(laughs evilly)

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS BEING 1 DAY LATE SORRY PEOPLES**

"fine dont come we'll go watch a movie then"said kagome

"we shall do so"said sesshomaru

"yes" said kagome using her hands in a weird outwardly gesture

"..."sesshomaru quickly put on a pair of sunglasses as they slipped into the movie theatre

looking at the board that flashed movies kagome decided on the grudge 2

"sesshy can we watch the grudge 2"said kaogme

"only if you dont scream your head off near my ear"said sesshomaru

"oh i wont be the one doing the screaming"said kagome"you will"

"hmm ok i want 2 adult tickets to the grudge 2 and ..."said kagome confidently as her voice faltered"umm 2 large popcorn and coke combos"she added

"yes mam"said the young man that was handing them the orders

"that will be $23.50" said the boy as she handed him the notes and coins the right amount i say

the stuff was a armful to hold so sesshomaru carried his own stuff while kagome carried her own as well they waddled in this fashion to the movie seat kagome pointed to the ones in the centre which had the best view the theatre was empty since it was a horror film not many people flocked to see it

the movie had just started kagome was already steadily munching her way through the popcorn

end recap

"sesshomaru i just wanted to say that...I..."kagome stopped

sesshomaru was shocked with what she might say after the I ...something along the lines of 'i love you'

**ah ha aha ah ha ah ha i rule said sesshomaru's inner conscience who somehow was set loose and dancing so so unlike sesshomaru so yeh thats the reason he keeps him sealed up in the deep inards of his mind **

shut up i need to listen to what she's gonna say you baka

"sucker"said kagome as she chucked popcorn at sesshomaru's blank face

they started a popcorn fight

after they stopped deciding it was a waste of popcorn kagome hugged him tightly and clung onto him as they reverted their attention to the movie screen

kagome was worried becuase seshomaru was getting so white he was glowing in the darkness of the movie theatre

hist teeth were chattering his skin was clammy with cold sweat

"not scared are you"said kagome seductively (lol just had to put it there)

at the back of the cinema the couple did not notice the group of 3 watching the two intently

"looks like their getting on very well,... very well indeed"said inu tashio shaking his head

"what do you mean it looks like their uuggh"said kagomes mother like a teenager as she stuck out her tongue childishly

"huh oh my"said sesshomaru's mother as they disappeared from sight

"but its a public place"stuttered kagomes mother"i thought i taught her this, so unlady like"

"looks like fun"said inu tashio

"perverted ex-lord"said kagomes mother as she inched herself away from him

"hentai of a husband"said sesshomaru's mother

they heard loud giggling from the couples direction

"guh they really need to get a room so ex-demon-lord and wife avert your eyes"said kagomes mother covering their eyes and ears

* * *

**the truth what was really happenning**

Sesshomaru went stiff as he watched blood drip on the floor on the movie screen

kagome waas worried and hugged him tighter but she did it too tight and they both toppled off their seats sesshomaru very ungracefully on his head

kagome was clutching her sides giggling

"you baka" she said as she watched him roll onto his butt amazed in his eyes but wearing a blunt expression

they got back up but kagome couldnt help but keep giggling at what had happened

the movie ended

as they exited they bumped into 3 figures their parents

"uh hi mum"said kagome nervously"enjoy the movie"

"..."

kagome imagined what she looked like to them

with her ruffled up and messy along with sesshomaru in the same look

"uuh guuugh ugh it not what you think"said kagome making x shapes with her hand and waving them around at impossible angles

"sure"said inu tashio

"run"shouted kagome pulling sesshomaru with her

"stupid parents"muttered kagome as she stopped to talk with sesshomaru

"sesshomaru are you ok you look like you've seen a ghost or... maybe you are the ghost oooooooohhhh bogie bogie"laughed kagome loudly refraining herself from snorting

"come on sesshomaru i wanna buy clothes ,you gonna come or do you wanna shop for your own"said kagome looking up to him with puppy dog eyes

"i'll buy my own"replied sesshomaru stoicly

"fine 3pm food court meet you there or else"said kagome turning

"damn one less chance to torture him"said kagome under her breath walking away with her back to him walking in the opposite direction

"what was that"asked sesshomaru

"uh uh uh nothing said kagome becuase she had stopped mid-way her step and was twitching

supressing a chuckle sesshomaru continued on his way for something which was supposedly 'clothes'

but he wanted to buy a bracelet for kagome becuase he had a sudden urge for no reason

so off he went the stoic lord marching his cold path to supreme iciness...

kagome walked by a few stores deciding the clothes just weren't for her

serriously not fffffoooooorrrrrrr

her she hammered her head with a clenched fist and kept walking

1000000 shops later

her phone rang she looked at it

"OH GO ITS ALREADY 3PM"shouted kagome so loud that everyone heard as she ran with her bags full of clothing sesshomaru not knowingly was already at the food court

she was dressed n the most boyish clothes available on the female market

"hey sesshomaru"said kagome

sesshomaru turned around to see a short young looking boy wearing a slanted visor with surprisingly strange hair clolor silver with gold streaks

"hn you are"said sesshomaru

"komega"smirked kagome

"wait a moment ... thats kagome with the letters rearranged "said sesshomaru lifting up the slanted visor up to see the boys face clearer

"kagome"said sesshomaru keeping his fractured mask on

"you cant even tell a random person from your wife you're so stupid"said kagome sticking her visor on his head he looked hot

"here change in the toilets"said kagome shoving a armful of clothes at sesshomaru

"how do you know if these are my size"said sesshomaru

"oh, i dont the owner of the store was your fan so she told me your sizes for everything"said kagome"it very handy becasue everyone knows everyone except me"

"hn"sesshomaru marched towards the public restrooms

opening the door to a cubicle closing the door he put on the clothes kagome had given him weird choice he thought as he walked out of the restroom door with the clothes he had been given on the girls next to him had stopped as given him their addresses kagome watched him from a bit of a distance away but she laughed at the trouble he was having

she walked towards him and got rid of the girls with a -hes-already-taken-get-your-own- look and atittude

"sesshomaru tsk tsk tsk"said kagome looking him up and down

"cant even ward off fan girls"saaid kagome

sesshomaru wore a t-shirt that read 'back off, i bite'in white on a black background it cling to his perfectly sculpted musceles and abs

he wore baggy ripped jeans that were faded in sections

and the slanted visor he was given from kagome

"thats ok but i really could have got you better clothes but oh well"said kagome tapping her foot which wore converses adorned with her favorite colors (black,white and red)

"lets go"said kagome pulling sesshomaru with her

they walked out of the mall and into a dark alley way

kagome pushed a grey colored brick into the wall as it opened as a secret passage way

they walked into a club

the place was filled with guys that acknowledged her and held a gun to sesshomaru's head and asked if he was a threat, she answered no

"come on sesshomaru this way or are you too scared already"said kagome mocklingly

"ya know i feel so much better in these clothes then in the ones i normally wear stupid sango and mother"said kagome followed by a string of colorful words

sesshomaru refrained himself from scrunching his nose up at the smell of fresh blood

"you sure this place is safe"said sesshomaru as he followed kagome pushing past a veil of plastic strips

"yeh sesshomaru be quiet gotta do something"said kagome she entered the room with sesshomaru tailing behind

"kagome"said a deep voice from the chair that had its back faced to them

"hey"she said brightly

"why's he here, or is that your boyfriend"said the man

"hmm oh him..."said kagome"hes nothing"said kagome continueing on with their conversation

"soo i trust you've got every thing ready"he said

"yes im sure very cant get it wrong"said kagome

"good cant have or most successful fail at anything"he added

"so anything else i can do"said kagome as she walked towards the chair as a pale hand shot out holding a stack of cash

"your payment we do not require your services as of yet"said the man

"thanks but why arent you using my nickname i like it better"said kagome pouting as she stood infront of the man she was facing him head on

sesshomaru couldnt see much of this

"fine dagger you can go and take this"he said waving the money in his right hand

"heh no prob"she said grabbing the money and counting it

"just the right amount"she said walking out gesturing sesshomaru to follow

"hey sesshomaru ive got a reputation to keep you want me to get someone to cut your hair shorter or what"said kagome raking her fingers through sesshomaru's hair

"hey whats this"said kagome finding a lump in sesshomaru's pocket. She took it out for further inspection.

taking it out she read the packaging

"tiffany and co"she read opening it without even asking for permission

dazzling light supposedly shone around the box as s he opened it to find...

a white gold bracelet made up of hearts encrusted wuth diamonds and a shark shaped plate

she put on the bracelet with one hand and read what was engraved on it

"i love to bite"she read

sesshomaru waited for a reaction

"how did you know sharks are my favorite animal"said kagome before she squealed and hugged him so tightly she was lifted off the ground

this was a very sudden reaction

sesshomaru was glad she liked it because the sale assistance kept insisting on another

---sesshomaru's flashback earlier in the day----

"sir i think your girlfriend would prefer this one"she said holding up one that had the same chain but had a strwberry plate instead of a shark shaped one

"doesn't sound like her type or look it for the matter"said the stoic lord taking out his wallet and dismissing the strawberry plate one dispite the sale assistances persistance

"sir that would be 120,000 yen"she said

sesshomaru gave her his credit card and paid walking out feeling proud of himself for strange reasons

---end flashback---

"so you like it"said sesshomaru as kagome let go of him

"hell yeah"kagome responded happily stoping herself from doing strange winner movements

regaining her posture

"sessho can we go to the beach instead of staying at the resort today"said kagome

"fine"he said almost with emotion

"you know i love you... not"said kagome running infront of him at the last word

"taxi"hollered kagome

as taxi pulled up to the couple

"can i get to the closest beach to yakata mountain"said kagome

"sure miss"he said as seshomaru slipped GRACEFULLY into the taxi

the taxi driver started flirting with kagome being oblivious to sesshomaru's constant growls

kagome slapped sesshomaru lightly on his cheek

"stop growling it makess you sound like a dog 'no offense ' " kagome said holding up both her hands showing her palms

"grrr grr if he stops flirting i might be able to"said sesshomaru

"why is it animal instinct"said kagome giggling

"to my misfortune yes"he said curtly

"shheeesh didnt mean to touch a nerve"said kagome as the taxi started to slow down

"wow its getting dark"said kagome as they got out

"i more hour till sunset"said sesshomaru matter of factly

"sappy"said kagome as she ran towards the shoreline

"well i always thought you would have enjoyed a sunset but,... i was wrong your more a boy than a girl"said sesshomaru

"hey take that back"kagome plopped herself on the floor with her legs crossed and furrowing her brows

"i wont"said sesshomaru sitting beside her

"you idiot"she playfully hit sesshomaru one the head as she stood up and took off her converses and socks

while pulling up her baggy jeans so they were over her knees and stood in the tide

"This feels so nice"commented kagome

"hn"

"you really dont like to talk, do you"asked kagome

"hn"

"fine whats the point sitting on a beach and doing nothing i know i'll call my friends over,sesshomaru"she said allowing more time for the name

"they are not going to come here i dont want to see anymore of your bothersome friends"said sesshomaru

"finally and when you mention it most of my friends are male so yeh"said kagome

"dont you converse with your gender"said sesshomaru"or are you a slut/whore"

"yes i do converse with my side and im not a slut thank you very much"said kagome"if your looking for one call kinky-hoe"

"whats with the gang grouping"said sesshomaru

"ih i help them in exchange they help me in other words im in the gang"said kagome"do you know which gang they are sesshomaru"

"japans top gang...?"

"yes my gang is japans top gang diamond daggers"said kagome

"i never expected japans top model to be invovled in a gang"said sesshomaru

"well theres alot of things you dont know sesshomaru"said kagome

"you smell like a demon"said sesshomaru sniffing the air

" i do maybe its your scent bozo"said kagome walking out of the water

"where is its aura"said sesshomaru scanning the expase of the beach with his glaring amber eyes

thinking it was about time to let sesshomaru know that she was a demon she let her demon aura play up and hit sesshomaru's own badly

the two auras fought kaogmes entered sesshomaru searched around and came back out

sesshomaru felt this and turned to kagome the demon aura contained traces of miko power

"kagome your the demon"said sesshomaru

"about time"said kagome as she let out her demonic form

sesshomaru gazed in awe she was every inch a goddess full body and very curvaceous

"your demon doesnt have a class"said sesshomaru

"of course it doesnt the woman that revived all of tokyo gave me a demon form "sia dkagome twirling her fingers in the air

"come to think of it ive never seen your true form"said kagome"go on"she gestured

sesshomaru wasnt responding

"come on you've seen my demonic form i deserve to see your dog form"said kagome tugging on sesshomaru's sleeve

reluctantly sesshomaru slowly took his true form

kagome watched as sesshomarus eyes turned red and got bugger and bigger until as she would describe it 'a big fluffy ball'

sesshomaru stood in is shape taking up half of the beach shoreline

"aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww your so cute"said kagome running towards him and wrapping her arms around sesshomaru front paw"and fluffy"

sesshomaru responded by nudging her gently with his nose and growling softly

kagome took this opportunity and touched sesshomaru's ears

"wow their even softer than inu yashas they feel softer than silk"said kagome as she resumed hugging sesshomaru

"okay you can go back"said kagome letting go of him

sesshomaru returned to his normal form with his clothes on

"now ill tell you more about me and my gang"said kagome

"well my full gang name is poison flower dagger"said kagome

"you wanna know why i bet" sesshomaru nodded

"well i was on an assianation trip to kill someone and i was successful ok"said kagome waiting for sesshomarus response but it never came so she continued

"well and the neck moring well i killed the man by slitting his throat,now back to the story, they found him dead with sakura blossom prints on his neck they hissed when they were touched"said kagome

"you've killed someone"said sesshomaru

"nah duh you have as well dont act inoccent"said kagome in response

"now you know my secret i will kill you"said kagome brandishing a pink knife

sesshomaru backed away slowly but kagome already caught up grabbed him and held the nife to his throat

"you really believe i would kill you...i would but you are my mate sadly"said kagome releasing her hold on sesshomaru tucking away the knife

"give me your phone ill get my gang to get my car over here very good they are"said kagome taking sesshomaru's phone dialling a number

"hey bankusto can you send my car over to this beach pronto"

"sure thing pfd"was the reply

"bb"

"bb"

hang up

a car pulled into the beach parking

"like my car "said kagome pointing to the red convertible sports car mercedes brand

"another boyish thing you own"said sesshomaru shaking his head

"what ever you just cant take it that my car is better than yours mr."saif kagome grabbed her shoes and socks running full pelt towards her car so fast that it looked to sesshomaru that she teleported

sesshomaru did likewise

they found no one in the car but kagome shouted a thanks into the air as if she expected someone to be watching them

they slipped into the car

"so sesshomaru time to go back"said kagome"hold onto your hair or it'll get into my face as i drive"

"ok seat belts on lets go"kagome pressed on the accelerater very hard

they speed off with the speedometer read 290miles per hour

"kagome shouldnt you slow down"said sesshomaru

"what... were already at the hotel"said kagome string goggle eyed at sesshomaru who was talking as if she was still driving

"baka"she said pulling him up making sure she was back to her normal form

"you know that your demonic form has the strangest markings in the world"said sesshomaru

"hey at least they look cool"said kagome as she plopped her self down on the bed

"im going to bed"said kagome clammering into the bed with her clothes but no shoes and socks

"your not going to bed "said sesshomaru

"no way im tired"said kagome"driving a car that fast and not crashing takes alot out of a person"

"its time to eat"said sesshomaru

"i really dont feel well"said kagome covering her face with her blanket

sesshomaru pulled the blanket off her face and checked her temperature

"hot"said sesshomaru

"me or the temperature"said kagome

"b...the temperature"said sesshomaru

**SO THIS ONE WAS OKAY OT FUNNY BUT ILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU ALL LIKE YEAH **

**NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE A GOOD AND FUNNY THE MANY WAYS MY MIND WORKS MAYBE YOU EVER HEARD OF FAKE...P**

**REVIEW REIVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**WASNT THERE A BIT OF FLUFF IN HERE HOPW YOU ENJOYED IT NMY APOLOGIES FOR IT BEING LATE**

**RANDOM**

**A RANDOM QUOTE-I WOULD WALK A MILLION MILES JUST TO SEE YOU SMILE**


	12. KINKYHOES ENCOUNTER

Chapter 12

-------SICK OR ALIVE---------------

"im going to bed"said kagome clammering into the bed with her clothes but no shoes and socks

"your not going to bed "said sesshomaru

"no way im tired"said kagome"driving a car that fast and not crashing takes alot out of a person"

"its time to eat"said sesshomaru

"i really dont feel well"said kagome covering her face with her blanket

sesshomaru pulled the blanket off her face and checked her temperature

"hot"said sesshomaru

"me or the temperature"said kagome

"b...the temperature"said sesshomaru

END RECAP

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So my temperatures hot great i don't want to be stuck here for the whole week"said kagome moaning"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO I'M GONNA BE STUCK WITH YOU ...I DON'T WANT TO LIVE"

"STUPID"barked sesshomaru

"killing perfection isnt that what your name means"said kagome wiping her forehead with the back for her palm

"yes but thats what i am"said sesshomaru

"fine kill me arent you supposed to be good at it"said kagome

"fine i will"said sesshomaru raising his right hand and pacing closer towards kagome

BOOM

sesshomaru was flung back from an invisible barrier

"looks like you can't live up to your name sesshomaru"said kagome

"well you should live up to your title lady kagome"said sesshomaru

"oh im so so sorry that im not a prissy kinky slut-like royalty"said kagome still in the bed

"right maybe i wanted that sort of whore"said sesshomaru

"well too bad your stuck with me"she pouted

"im suprised you still have enough energy to argue"said sesshomaru"...bitch"cough cough

"fine be that way son of a bitch"said kagome

"i guess i am"smirked sesshomaru with a malicious glint in his eyes

he hears continuing moaning

"i really dont feel well"complained kagome contiuouslt droning on and on...and on

sesshomaru ambled towards the bathroom sink and moistened a small white hand towel

creasing it into a flat band that would reast comfortably on kagome's head he pressed it against her forehead

"sesshomaru you lied when you said demons dont get sick"said kagome

"well your not a true demon ..."said sesshomaru

"i know your lying sesshomaru everyone gets sick just demons get sick less...correct"she asked

"..."

"oh well im going"said kagome

"what the you just said you wanted to stay in bed"said sesshomaru defiantly

"so what i change my mind besides i need a new phone the old one i had has blood all over it"said kagome

"...blood"said sesshomaru

"i need a mobile phone"said kagome jumping on the floor ,trying to make as much noise as possible

"..."

kagome pulled sesshomaru out the door as she slipped on a denim jacket

"sesshomaru ...TO THE MALL"said kagome like a warcry holding one arm out distinctively

being dragged helplessly to the mall gave one to much time to reflect on themselves

**earth to sesshomaru conscience calling**

**_what do you want_**

**well you see i need you to move up a level with kagome im getting bored here**

**_really now you'll just have to wait a little longer_**

**coward chicken bwak bwak bwak bwak**

**_your just calling yourself chicken how thick can you get_**

**right back at cha**

"Sesshomaru"said kagome in an annoyed voice as she poked him with her finger...

(poke poke poke poke)

"look at that phone"said kagome as she pointed towards a mobile phone shop

"i see nothing special about it"said sesshomaru

"come on i need a new phone"said kagome

sesshomaru noticed that the bracelet still clung on her delicate wrist

"that one look"kagome pointed towards a sign that had"DESIGN YOUR OWN CUSTOM MADE PHONE ONLY $1000 DOLLARS"

"I WANT ONE PLZ PLZ"said kagome

"what are you a dog"said sesshomaru

"correction you are"said kagome

they both waltzed smoothly into the shop

"excuse me umm..."

"the names asuna nice to meet you"said the woman

"thanks i was looking at the sign posted outside on your window could i take that deal"said kagome

"sure thing what functions design and size wait camera quality and etc"said asuna

"umm sure thing can i look at the list"said kagome holding out one hand

"ok so umm the design could you give me a piece of blank paper to write down all my choices oh and i want tobut they'll have different designs"said kagome sesshomaru stared back at her with a death glare

kagome started doodling designson the sheet the first design was for her phone

her mock example of a phone was supposed to be a flip phone gold rimmed with 2...10 megapixel cameras(sorry peoples we dont have this technology yet may in another 3 years or so) one on the back and the other on the front,the colour design was like her bike black background with red and white stripes and the word 'angel' printed in white italic letters on both the back and the front

the second phone was intended to be sesshomaru's phone

the phone had a black background rimmed with gold like kagomes was and red claw marks on both the front and back and the words 'ultimate demon'the rest was the same as kagomes except for the fact that sesshomaru's phone wasnt a flip phone

"as for the abilities lets see umm well i want a full web broswer that works exactly like the ones on computers,umm 10 megapixel cameras windows xp fully enabled 26gb hard drive and every other function top of the clas got it"said kagome handing the piece of paper and the pen she had been writing with to asuna

"yes that will be $2000 dollars"said asuna

"sure thing you guys accept cash right"said kagome taking out a huge wad of cash and counting 20 $100 dollar notes and handed the small amount over to asuna as she tucked 9/10 of what she started with back into her pocket

sesshomaru was amazed that the guy gave her that much money in cash in one go

"yep everythings in order come back in 2 hours and they'll be ready"said asuna" here's documents that ensure that the phones are yours,you might want to have dinner"

"sure that fast oh well then cya"waved kagome as she stepped daintly out into the cold

"brrrrrrrr i wanna have sushi" said kagome pointing to a traditional looking restaurant across the road

"fine"said sesshomaru as they walked towards the restaurant

"umm can i have a deluxe chef's special plate"said kagome to the patuient waiter that was taking her order

"i will have the same"cut sesshomaru's sharp voice though he wasnt sure if it was the right thing to do

"wait you eat sushi..."said kagome"omg of course you do"

"everyone does"said sesshomaru

"oh its just inu yasha...nevermind"said kagome as she stopped and stuttered

"kagome"said sesshomaru lifting up kagomes head with his hand which was placed on her chin

"hmmm"said kagome as she stared blankly into is eyes

"its just whatds your relationship with this inu yasha"said sesshomaru

"just and old...boy...friend just a friend"said kagome

"your old boyfriend"said sesshomaru

"uh ugh ugh umm" kagome turned red and snapped around only to slap a certain person in the face

"MIROKU YOU HENTAI"shouted kagome loudly that in tokyo with inu yasha he could hear a rumble

"grrr i wonder how inu yasha ever got used to you aroundn"followed up kagome

"well inu yasha is walking into here right now"said miroku pointing to a person with silver hair and a baseball cap

"hey kagome"said inu yasha as he made his way towards them"sesshomaru"he acknowledged

kagome stuck her foot out and made him trip so he landed flat on his face

"hm yi id dut"said inu yasha but his words were muffled

"what inu yasha cant hear you"said kagome

"i said why did you do that"inu yasha finally let out and he resurfaced from the ground

"oh i did , or did you do it on purpose"said kagome

"did not"

"did so"

"did not"

"did so"

after tiring repetition kaogme invited inu yasha to sit at their table despite the silent objections from sesshomaru

"so inu yasha what have you been doing for the last seven years one day i come back and your supposedly a famous playboy"said kagome

"not much really miroku got the job for me besides where is he"said inu yasha looking around

"oh just on the other side of the world"kagome said smoothly

"keh what did he do now"asked inu yasha

"what he always does"said kagome

"keh he always says his hand is cursed like i'll believe him"kehed inu yasha

"sir would you like to order"said the waitress on her rounds

"sure pretty lady umm i'll have wateva those two had"said inu yasha

"thank you sir"the waitress blushed slightly because she was called pretty

the food arrived 2 minutes later thankfully because all around was an awkwards silence

kagome smiled at the waiter that brought the food dazzeled at the beauty of the people sitting on their table

"thank you"she said as sesshomaru and inu yasha had already begun to in their terms truely DIG IN

after many mouthfuls of food and ordering deserts the group ofthree trudged out into the cold

"well cya guys have a nice honeymoon"said inu yasha

"if only"sighed kagome very softly as she turned the door into the shop they had orered their phones for

"ahh there they are here are your phone"said asuna as she handed their rand new phones over

"all the details you need are in the boxes"she said handing them over

kagome stopped and set up her phone

"sesshomaru say cheese"said kagome holding her phone up to sesshomaru who turned around unawares of the conscesquences

a large light flashed in sesshomarus face

"look sesshomaru it looks like a living breathing picture of you"said kagome as she laughed

"oh well delete"said kagome as she did just that

"to the hair salon"said kagome dragging sesshomaru with her"joking this way"she pointed in the direction of a shop which sold hi-tech gadgets and game consoles

"sesshomaru i'll just be a sec"she said as she went off like a kid in a candy store

kagome handed boxes upon boxes of software and games to sesshomaru whose hand were arleady very heavily laden

"ha thats about it for today"said kagome as she turned around to face a pile of boxes instead of sesshomaru's face

"you okay back there"said kagome hearing no reply she pushed him to the counter and took the boxes from him one by one 27 in total

"phew"said sesshomaru just loud enough for kagome to hear

"heh well this is what i like to do still havent got all my stuff from my house to the new one yet i have 3 rooms full of this stuff"said kagome smiling sweetly but to sesshomaru it looked like a death smile-----freaky

"well i wont be helping you"said sesshomaru

"fine ill just have to carry them by myself and if i trip so be it"said kagome

"not that i care"

"that will be $5000"said the cashier

"sure" kagome handed over the sum in cash

"thank you very much i hope you have a nice day"she said

"now good doggy sit sit i said sit fine walk"said kagome like an annoyed pet owner

"stupid stubborn dog"she mttered knowing full well that sesshomaru could hear her

"im not a stupid dog"said sesshomaru

"well we are going back if only i brought my laptop"said kagome off in her own world

"eh techofreak"muttered sesshomaru

"hey sesshomjaru look at this picture i prepared earlier"said kagome holding out her phone

it showed sesshomaru with big pink fluffy bunny ears

"the only thing wrong is that you look tooooo nice"kagome commented

"since your a dog youkai does that mean you like dogs or is it a common mistake"said kagome pretending to be a interviewer

"paparrazi get away get away crazed freak walking the hallways"shouted sesshomaru

"shut up"said kagome tackling sesshomaru to the ground

"well this is an awkward position"he said

kagome got up and brushed her clothes

"you mr have no aspect of a dog your not sute ,lovable fluffy,soft,happyor open your just some sick loner dog"said kagome

"aaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee PARENTS"said kaogme as she turned

"RUN"she shouted

"owww"

kagome bummped into someone

"oh sorry"she said

she focused on the girl and found that se was dressed in preppy slut clothes

"KINKY-HOE WHY ARE YOU HERE"she shouted

"ugh oh hello handsome you wanna go out some time your so hot!!!"kikyo said to sesshomaru and pressing a finger on his chest,licking her lips

"yuck sesshomaru when you get back you gotta burn that shirt"kagome said

"yummy"kikyo licked her lips faster now

"get away from him you hoe yuck , germs"kagome pushed sesshomaru away from her

"like it slut leave it or loose your head"said kagome

the parents where speeding up towardsa them

**so will the parents catch up to the pair or are they gonna wait for their demise**

**RANDOM OKAY OKAY SO THIS IS THE MOST BORING CHAPTER BUT I JUST CANT HELP IT THINKING OF EVIL SCHEMES GIVE ME ANOTHER WEEK**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**I LOVE REVIEWS**

**CYA LATER**


	13. in the spriit of christmas

chapter 13

"KINKY-HOE WHY ARE YOU HERE"she shouted

"ugh oh hello handsome you wanna go out some time your so hot!!!"kikyo said to sesshomaru and pressing a finger on his chest,licking her lips

"yuck sesshomaru when you get back you gotta burn that shirt"kagome said

"yummy"kikyo licked her lips faster now

"get away from him you hoe yuck , germs"kagome pushed sesshomaru away from her

"like it slut leave it or loose your head"said kagome

the parents where speeding up towards them

-------------------

i apologize for the mistakes and what happened to reviewing starts to bawl(i just discovered the stats for this story over 4300 hits for this story thanks for reading guys thank you)

-------------------

"you couldnt hold down a man if your life depended on it"kikyo screeched

"you hoe better get outta my way filthy bitch"kagome shouted back

"oohhh so fallen for another guy ay better take that one too"she replied

"you really don't deserve anyone kinky-hoe besides must flee from in-laws"said kagome as she looked behind her"so lets get this over with"she said rolling up her sleeves and sliding a hand down her thigh only to bring out a blue dagger

sesshomaru could make out 3 senctences etched on the blade of the blue dagger

'red as blood

blue as my dagger

blood lust'

"fine wench"said kikyo pulling a dagger except hers was white

'pure as snow

yet cold and uncaring'were the words inscribed on hers

the two leapt forwards kagome landed a deep gash on kikyo's upper right arm she herself narrowly dodged one on her left side as they landed with their backs facing eachother in a crouching position

they stood up and turned around kagomes' dagger was dripping with blood

"eeeewww bitch blood"said kagome"and on my best blade,sesshomaru gimme a cloth or something"

sesshomaru ripped a piece of his shirt he was gonna burn it any way

"yuck"kagome held her tongue out in distaste while cleaning her dagger

"so kinky-hoe what are you gonna do scream mommy"said kagome

"you will"said kikyo

"if i were you i would shut-up because i would reliase what a slut i am"said kagome

"come on sesshomaru lets go"said kagome

"sesshomaru"kagome looked around and scanned the area with her eyes for sesshomaru's person

"oh no parents must have him caged up oh well look theres my stuff"said kagome seeing the tons of stuff she bought and shifted them into a taxi she caught

"to yakata mountain lodge"said kagome to the middle-aged taxi driver

"ah its so nice and warm"said kagome to herself walking into the lodge laden with heavy bags

ten minutes later kaogme arrives in her room and flops herself onto the bed

"ow whats there"said kagome poking a large lump in the bed

"who cares as long as i have my chocolate"said kagome staring at the large block in her hand lustfully

munching away she thought she heard sound coming from under neath her since she was sitting directly upon the lump

she got up and took off the covers of the bed and underneath was a large package wrapped in brown wrapping paper with a gold ribbon tied around it

their was a note she read the front of the note it said'have fun'

"could it be the new surf board i wanted i mean the old one was fine but yeah"said kagome as she unwrapped the package which had supprisingly tons of layers

and the paper that she tore off was warm

she unwrapped the last layer to find...

(hahahah im gonna end it there cya off to holiday)

(joking)

sesshomaru in his boxers

"what in the world happened to you"said kagome as she covered sesshomaru with a blanket and poked him hard on the head

"prt"mumbled sesshomaru

"parents"sesshomaru said when he stuck his head out of the blankets

"you know what was on the damn note"said kagome

"what?"sesshomaru snapped loosing his cold demeamnour

"HAVE FUN HAVE FUN DOING WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"SHOUTED kagome angrily

she chucked the note in sesshomaru's face the back stuck to his forehead

"theres more to this note"sesshomaru said as he literally peeled it off his face

"with your new puppy"said kagome as she snatched it from him"oh great now i feel like scaring them"

"yes"sesshomaru said evilly

"i mean they stripped you and wrapped you up like a present that is not expected"said kagome"but since they said it your my new puppy"

kagome went ahead and hugged sesshomaru which was hard since he was still enveloped in blankets

"ohh i know lets call them right and yes we'll go from there"said kagome

"what do you have in mind"said sesshomaru...

kagome whispered in his ear

"you got it lets go"said kagome as she ruffled up his hair

"but first heres a test not gonna tell you what its for"said kagome

"fine"said sesshomaru

"okay so theres this girl and shes on a chair... theres also a man

she moans'oh it hurts'

he says'i can stop if it hurts'

'oh but i really want this"

kagome turns around to look at sesshomaru scrunched up face in a perverted look

after this she continues on

" 'oh it hurts but i really want this i really do'

'you know i can stop'

'i really want this dont dont'

'done'

the girl moans pleasurably"

"so sesshomaru i know what your thinking but its not right you have a normal perverted mind oh well the ending is"

'yes i finally got that tooth out'

'thank you for staying still in the chair the dentist says

"oh well thats one story done anyway back to the plan i'll have to call them to come as soon as possible"said kagome taking out her brand new phone and dialing a number

"hello mum can you and sesshomarus parents come sometime tonight we want to tell you something"

"sure honey i'll just have to drop souta off first be there shortly"her mother replied

'sure mum"kagome moans on purpose in the background before she turns off the phone

"suckers"said kagome asshe turned around and cranked up the heater

"now we wont feel cold sadly YOU have to strip"said kagome shaking her head side to side and looking at the ground so like in the movies got it

sesshomaru was in the bed wearing only his boxers while his hair was ruffled up

kagome's hair was ruffled up she was only in her under garments so she could make an act of putting her clothes on all wrong

ding dong

"hello honey"

kagome was rushing to put on her clothes while she had sesshomaru make other sounds like scrambling up and down the bed

she opened up the door with sesshomarus shirt on and her pants on backwards and one white sock half on

"well you guys are sure fast"said kagome panting moving stray strands of hair from her eyes

"uh did we catch you both at the wrong time"said sesshomaru mother peering about in the room that was messed up

"well we were kinda busy give us a moment"said kagome shutting the door

"sesshomaru get dressed act 1 phase 2 ouch"whispered kagome as she bustled around the room setting traps

"muhahaha"cackled kagome to herself sesshomaru was like O.o

"any way mum you and sesshomaru's parents can come in now"said kagome

the parents opened the door from the other side

a bucket of chocolate milk spilled from the top of the door onto inu tashio's head

"uh hehehe not at all original"said inu tashio as sesshomaru mother came in a line was in place so she tripped and fell tumbling onto inu tashio as

basket balls bounced on their heads 'bouning!'

kagomes mother stepped inside caustiously jumping 3 traps in total the traps she missed landed on the two that were already on the floor

"aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh"screamed kagomes mother as she plummeted through a hole in the floor

"oh my oh my indeed"said kagome pretending to be shocked"i wonder who would be out to get our parents sesshomaru"

kagome clinged tightly to sesshomaru before the parents all fainted looking horrible

"now they've fainted we gotta burn that shirt you had on earlier and for gods sake put on some clothes"said kagome as she turned around searching through sesshomaru's clothes this is it $500 and kikyo had to touch it so sad well i guess money isnt everything"

"YUCK YUCK YUCK YUCK EWW SESHOMARU BURN THEM YOURSELF LOOK IT EVEN SMELLS FUNNY"said kagome pinching her sensitive nose and holding the shirt out

"hello"said kagome looking towards sesshomaru

sesshomaru smirked at kagomes reaction

"fine i'll do it"

kagome sent a burst of flames thorugh the palm of her hand reducing the shirt to nothing but ashes

"now to clean my hands"kagome magically produced a basin and washed her hands in it

she scrubbed until her hands were red and the smell of kikyo still didnt come off

"damn damn damn i smell"huffed kagome as she flopped onto the bed"like her"

kagome was smelling her hands and kicking the bed like a little child kicking the bed

"oh well i still have this bankutso gave it to me because it gets scents off you"said kagome taking a vial filled with a silvery purple liquad

"yay its all gone"said kagome after bathing her hands in the liquad mixed with water

"you want some you smell a bit like her"said kagome

sesshomaru shook is head

"what do you mean you wanna smell like her im not letting you smell like her MUHAHAHAHA YOUR GONNA GET WET DOGGY"said kagome as she tipped the bowl full of liquad on sesshomaru after a long chase around the room and water splashing around on the floor

"oh yea that reminds me i need to cut the honeymoon short"said kagome

sesshomaru looks away

"i've got to go to a childrens hospital and visit them"said kagome"poor little thing they are"

"think about it i could come with you"said sesshomaru

"what and let you scare the little things half to death their already knocking on deaths door step"said kagome shocked

"ice lord"muttered kagome under her breath

"i heard that"said sesshomaru

"so what who said you werent supposed to ice lord"said kagome pouting like a little kid that was deprived of sweets

"..."

"heh thought so your not coming and I'm leaving 2morrow morning hehi finally get to use my new phone"said kagome taking out her newly bought phone

kagome searched around her pockets for something

"what are you looking for"said sesshomaru

"my minature laptop"said kagome

sesshomaru looked at her funny for sometime until she found her thingy laptop

"finally"she cried out and she pulled it out

it was the size of her palm and very thin

she opened the laptop thing (ill call it a laptop)

part of the orgami series the laptop opened up into one screen and two parts to the keyboard

"oh i forgot i could have used this as a phone oh well"said kagome as she turned it on

"..."

"im sending an email to sango telling her that im gonna be there tomorrow"said kagome not glancing at sesshomaru while she typed away ferverishly

"hn"

"oh you wouldnt be jealous would you"said kagome putting on a clingy act

sesshomaru peeled her hands off him

"oh sesshy-sama doesnt like hugs"said kagome cutely

"hn"

"sesshy-sama is cute"said kagome hugging him again he couldnt stop her

"ugh ugh ugh"said sesshomaru

"we can all go and visit the children"said kagome letting go of sesshomaru

"hn"

"omg you honestly thought i was in my right mind just then"said kagome"do i look like a slut to you"

"no you look like boy"said sesshomaru

"oh well its late im slepping"said kagome she pushed sesshomaru off the bed and took up the rest of the bed and fell asleep

"not at all angelic"said sesshomaru as he looked at kagome who had an evil smirk on her face

"im gonna dye your hair pink sesshomaru muhahaha i will i will"said kagome

"sessshomaru i'm gonna get you you cant stop me from kidnapping you and holding you ransom"muttered kagome in her dreams

sesshomaru silently gulped at the two comments none of them nice

"bwhaahaahaha muhahahahah"laughed kagome in her dreams

"now i have to sleep on the floor"said sesshomaru looking around and grabbing a pillow from under kagomes head

"hmm a blanket hn i wont need one and wasnt kagome sick at the start of the night oh well"sighed sesshomaru

----------BRIGHT AND EARLY NEXT MORNING-----------

it was the crack of dawn and sesshomaru was already up

"damn her still sleeping"said sesshomaru"wake up...kagome"demanded sesshomaru

"sango just gimme another half hour"muttered kagome before she rooled over with her back facing sesshomaru

"...kagome"said sesshomaru icily

"hm ice-cream i want ice-cream"muttered kagome who seemed to be in another dream

"-kagome sniffs-but mama i want to keep my doggy and name it mamam mamma"said kagome in a cute voice when she was asleep

"ugh this girl certainly moves into different dreams very fast"muttered sesshomaru

"ice-cream hmm"said sesshomaru

"ugh ugh"kagome woke up

"what in the world are you doing up this early havent you heard of sleeping till noon

"no in my life i wake up this early and sleep early"said sesshomaru

"well i'm not gonna be doing that so shut up and let me sleep ...boy i really want some ice-cream"said kagome

'**conscienence here lover boy should get some payback for being such a bastard for waking you up'**

_**'your rite therre hmmm wat to do who cares i want ice-cream first'**_

**i couldnt agree more'**

"i want ice-cream"said kagome"i rweally rweally want ice-cream"said kagome pouting

"sesshomaru"

"fine but their not selling ice-cream here its too cold"said sesshomaru

"fine im going back home to buy ice-cream from my favourite gelato shop"said kagome

"your so greedy its a wonder how you keep the fat off"said sesshomaru

"heh high metabolism"

**RANDOM SO THIS CHAPTER WAS A BIT SHORT BUT I'VE GOT STUFF TO DO AND YEAH I GOT 65 REVIEWS YIPPEE**

**OOOHHHH (**'. ) ('.') ( .') ANYWAYZ REVIEW FOR ME

PLZ PLZ I LOVE REVIEWS AND SUGGEST IDEA'S FOR KAGOME AND SESSHOMARU TO DO BEFORE THEY GET ALL (YUCK)

HMM ANYWAYZ LMAO CYA


	14. PART ONE THE DIARY

Chapter 14

"no in my life i wake up this early and sleep early"said sesshomaru

"well i'm not gonna be doing that so shut up and let me sleep ...boy i really want some ice-cream"said kagome

'**conscienence here lover boy should get some payback for being such a bastard for waking you up'**

_**'your rite therre hmmm wat to do who cares i want ice-cream first'**_

**i couldnt agree more'**

"i want ice-cream"said kagome"i rweally rweally want ice-cream"said kagome pouting

"sesshomaru"

"fine but their not selling ice-cream here its too cold"said sesshomaru

"fine im going back home to buy ice-cream from my favourite gelato shop"said kagome

"your so greedy its a wonder how you keep the fat off"said sesshomaru

"heh high metabolism"

'**NOW WHERE IS THAT PINK DYE'thought kagome devilishly**

"oh there it is"said kagome reaching for a bottle of dark pink liquad

"sesshomaru come over here"said kagome"come on i dont bite,unlike you"

sesshomaru made his way towards kagome eyeing the bottle in his hand cautiously

"sesshy-sama sounds cute doesnt it sesshomaru"said kagome as she pulled sesshomaru right next to her and tipped all the contents of the bottle onto sesshomaru

drenched in pink dye sesshomaru turned around to see a trail of dust that was in the air and the missing of kagomes stuff

"kagome"said sesshomaru in a voice that sounded like pure evil

---------------------------1 second later after high speed driving very high speed kagome turned up at her house her own house not sesshomaru's hers-----------------------------

"sango sango i want ice-cream plz plz"begged kagome who was knocking on the door

"how about gelato100 fruit gelato"said sango

"sure, lets go to my fav place"said kagomeas sango opened the door slyly

"just wait ill put your stuff in the kitchen"said sango as she lifted the stuff inside

"alright we can go now yipee!!!"shouted kagome as she walked with sango

"sango i said i was going to get you a boyfriend...how do you feel about miroku"said kagome after ordering their ice-cream and sitting down

"i dont know" said sango blushing

"okay ill just call inu yasha to come with me to the childrens hospital along with miroku so you can talk to him as i carry out my bussiness"said kagome as she dialled inu yasha's number on her new cell phone

"hey inu yasha i was wondering if you want to come to the childrens hospital with me and bring mioku as well"said kagome on the phone

"sure ill come kagome i haventseen you properly by yourself for some time"said nu yasha

"im so so happy sesshomaru's incapcitated with piunk hair"said kagome giggling

"sounds like something i want to really see"said inu yasha

"oh you will the dye will last at least 2 days"said kagome

"well cya then kagome later"said inu yasha

"later"

kagome hung up

"yes mission completed"said kagome as the ice-cream arrived at their table

"yummy my favorite ice-cream"said kagome

"i love ice-cream"said kagome"i just love it"

"inu yasha"said kagome looking out the window

"he looks so...lonely"said kagome looking out the window at inu yasha walking slowly away from the shop front

"inu yasha...inu yasha"cried out kagome as she ran towards inu yasha's fading figure

"inu yasha"she cried

"kagome"said inu yasha as he turned his head

"inu yasha are you ok you looked so lnely why dont you join me and sango for ice-cream"said kagome who tugged gently at his sleeve

"i will"said inu yasha braving a smile on his face

"i'll tell you a story"said kaogme hugging inu yasha"you are my closest friend and i'll never ever let you go"

"its cold lets get inside"said inu yasha letting go of kagome

"ice-cream gelato ice-cream gelato ice-cream gelato"said kagome bouncing all the way up to the shop giggling

inu yasha was walking behind her smiling happily like she was heaven upon earth,his saviour

"inu yasha are you coming"said kagome smiling and waving at inu yasha who was far away from her point of view

"i am"laughed inu yasha as he ran up towards her and hugged her

at that time none of them noticed the pink dot across the pure white snow of the horizon

'sesshomaru...'

the two clambered inside of the gelato store

"hmmm inu yasha what flavoured ice-cream do you want i have cookies and cream"said kagome smiling

"ill have that its gotta be good if you like it"said inu yasha warmly

"inu yasha whats with you and the word"-kagome used her hands to show quotatation mark"corny i mean seriously did you pick that stuff up or is it natural you loser"said kagome laughing as inu yasha got his ice-cream cone

"its all in a days work"said inu yasha

"i smell pink dye sesshomaru must be getting close...oh look at the time we need to get to the hospital inu yasha----sango------miroku????"said kagome as she heard a deafening thud

"ugh poor guy"said kagome as she turned around and gently kicked mirokus head with her foot

"see that pink dot sango thats sesshomaru i bet he's thinking 'damn that girl and her pink dye' "said kagome laughing as she dragged inu yasha and stuffed him into the car that had magically appeared out of nowhere

"but still i think he deserved it he treats you like you dont exist that boy should really learn some manners"said sango pretending to look like a scolding mother

"oh he didnt even get half the punishment for waking me up"said kagome as her eyes light up shing with malicious thoughts and ideas

"**_evil schemes evil schemes kagome more evil schemes'_**

that was the conscience(sounds like mine-everyone stares at random like this O.o'-)huh?

"my god kagome you havent even given sesshomaru a chance to be nice to you and you already judge him like that"said sango

"i will do as i please"said kagome huffing as they somehow got out of the car in the commotion inu yasha being last was relieved to get out

"come on i dont want to see you and sesshomaru never get along i mean he is married to you, you think he likes it"said sango

"he probably likes being lonely"said kagome

"youn you your going to have dinner with him you inu yasha me and everyone elze peacefully and act like a couple or elese"said sango

"or else what"said kagome

"ugh i swear your attitude is getting worse and worse everyday "said sango

sangos thought bubble(maybe that sesshomaru is a bad influence but i cant say that),O.o (+.+)'

"he's damaging my oh sweet sweet kagome"thought sango as she rolled up her sleeves menacingly

"huh sango your off in lalala land can you tell the staff of the hospital to let me visit the children now along with inu yasha"said kagome wavingt a hand infront of sango's blank expressionless face

"thats one to many times i've seen that expression"said kagome shaking her head from side to side in a rythmn

inu yasha watched the event from a different perspective

inu yasha's thought bubble(what exactly is that sesshomaru doing to her),inu yasha went off into lalala land------------censored-------------------------------------

"another case of the dream world disease"said kagome

a minute figure pops out

"the dream world disease is when normal people or demons go off into a daydream and become complete airheads until they snap out of it"said the squeaky figure

"hey where did that thing come from"said kagome as she watched the thing pop out of existence once again

----------mission trickster 0009 watchout--------------

so sesshomaru had to get his revenge and he planned it very well to well every thing went to plan but was it what he planned for

"whoa is the sesshomaru"said kagome looking out of the kids hospital window

she thought she saw a flicker of pink hair just a moment ago

"i must be getting paranoid"said kagome redirecting her attention the the girl

"so how are you today"said kagome smiling sweetly at the girl

"i good kagome-sama can you please sign my autograph"said the little girl holding out a picture of kaogme the replica of the one that had sesshomaru and her kissing

"sure thing"said kagome as she got out her pen and took the offered paper

this sign appeared on her head as kagome signed the autograph metally cursing at the photo

"thank yu"said the cute girl as she handed back the auto graph she signed

"you can have my pen also"said kagome handing the pen to her"oh and if you fell like it you can sell it on ebay"she winked

"thank you this will pay well for my medical bills"said the child softly

"its no problem your just sooo cute"said kagome turning around because she thought she heard a creak behind her but turned back again to bid her farewell to the little girl

sesshomaru's pov

"airhead huh"Said sesshomaru as he read a little green note book that was barely the size of his palm

the front cover of the notebook read kagome higurashi's diary

_sesshomaru is just a complete airhead i mean who in the world talks about themselves in third person its just plain rude and did i mention annyoing ...no i didnt mention annyoing but he his argh why did i even have to get married in the first place i mean whats ther point he's just a demon lord who doesnt care i mean he's just one of those people that dont care one of those that ...DONT CARE WHAT WAS THE POINT_

_i mean seriously i didnt even need to get married i was rich famous had my own clothes fashion line had many friends had my own magazine and owned a small area of alaska and california in america nothing was wrong why in the world did i have to get married talk about those perverted in-laws ive got now seriously how old are they 1000 years old maybe huh i guess your right that i am right_

_aaawww man im a busy person got to do gang missions be a model pay off my debts design clothing manage my large property and all sorts of imporatn things he doesnt even deserve my time_

sesshomaru flipped through the rest of thepages that were basically about the same things over and over and over again oh boy was she going to get it

wait there was a page that was different

the last page

**HAHAHA SUCKER SESSHOMARU THIS IS TRUE BUT U ACTUALLY BOTHERED TO READ IT I PLANNED THIS YOU LOSER TOLD YA NOT TO MESS WITH ME**

sesshomaru closed the book while his right eye twitched just a little bit

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN IM GONNA LEAVE A CLIFFY HERE IM SO EVIL LOL OKAY SO THIS IS LATE AND SHORT BUT HOLIDAYS ARE COMING HAV A NICE HOLIDAY PEOPLES KEEP READING **

**RANDOM-REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**I MUST EDIT BUT ITS LATE CYA**


	15. PART 2 THE CONCUSSION replacedalongago

SORRY ITS A TINY BIT SHORT

Chapter 15- ONE bad concussion

PEEOPLE S THIS ISNT THE BEST CHAPTER BUT AT LEAST YOUVE GOT SOMETHING HEHHHEEEEEHEEE

sesshomaru flipped through the rest of thepages that were basically about the same things over and over and over again oh boy was she going to get it

wait there was a page that was different

the last page

**HAHAHA SUCKER SESSHOMARU THIS IS TRUE BUT U ACTUALLY BOTHERED TO READ IT I PLANNED THIS YOU LOSER TOLD YA NOT TO MESS WITH ME**

sesshomaru closed the book while his right eye twitched just a little bit

she played him for a sucker again and it worked the son of the lord of the west was tricked by a HUMAN

shes getting it alright sesshomaru thought as he drew out the plans blueprints

the blue prints where extremely complicated but he decided it would work out nicely as he put down the final touches

"lets get to work"sesshomaru said to himself as he started writing a letter

the letter started off

dear kagome higurashi

as you may have guessed you dont know me. i watch you closely and have been following you for a long time. theres something about you i cant put my finger on. maybe its your beauty maybe its your smile,there is something about you that i want.

AND I WILL GET IT. I WILL HAVE YOU DEAD OR ALIVE.

sesshomaru hid his scent and set off it was about the time when kagome would be going to the staff room of the hospital to rest for a bit

he would plant the letter where only she would find it her purse was in the staff room which was currently devoid of anyone

sesshomaru ran discreetly towards the window of the stasff room it was on the 5th storey how was he supposed to get up

...easy he thought as he climbed up the flat wall with ease with the letter clenched between his teeth

sliping in throught the window sesshomaru scanned the room for kagomes purse realizing it was on the bench top near the sink

taking the letter out from between his teeth which had somehow miracilously escaped having bite marks, and placed it on the table as he searched through kagomes bag for anyhting of importance when he came across kagomes wallet

opening it up he saw a picture in which there was someone he had never seen before it was dated in the corner last year before kaogme came back to japan

"who is this" he said alound

he heard footstpes so he stuffed the wallet back in along with the letter and jumped out the window just before the door opened

kagome walked into the staff room

"man is looking and walking naround a hospital tiring"kagome said as she sat down and grabbed her purse

loking through it kagome noticed an envelope checked itf anyone was looking\

noones looking she thought so she read it

sesshomaru looked at her reaction

she didnt have a reaction

"aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"he thought "what should i do"he said

kagome hearing a sound snapped her head around

finding nothing kagome folded the letter neatly

pausing for a moment, thinking

before she placed it in her purse

she opened her wallet and started to sob

"why ...why"she said clutching the wallet in her hands as tears dripped from her cheeks

her phones alarm went off

"oh time to go"kagome said as she wiped her tears and stood up straight

sesshomaru watched and wondered what was going on

she was still sniffing

sesshomaru was wondering if he sparked some old memories

"i need my sesshy-sama"she sniffed walking out

after a long ride she got home she heard that inu yasha left after miroku started feeling people up

she laughed because earlier she heard from sango that he accidently felt up a man

staring at her feet she walked out towards her house sango was already on the couch eating

her stomach growled at the idea of food

"sesshomaru ...sesshomaru... i love sesshomaru"she sang quietly to herself

"ow"she said as she felt a pounding pain in her head

"damn ive still got a lump from bumping my head earlier"she said rubbing a large bump

picking a yellow flower with many petals she pulled them out one by one

"he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me,he loves me not,he loves me,he loves me not"she said until she had one last petal left

"he loves me"she shouted and ran up to the front door

she knocked hard

sesshomaru answered the door it was still 4pm

"sesshy"kaogme squealed as she hugged him

sesshomaru was scard as hell was his plan back firing

"man i cant take this anymore"sesshomaru thought

"aaaahhhh kagome why dont we go inside"he stuttered looking at her

"okie"she said

"so...everything go well"said sesshomaru he couldnt believe it he was asking her about her day argh number 1 on the perfect husband manual if there was one

"sobsobsesshomaru someones threatening me they wrote a letter is very bad handwriting to"sobbed kagome clinging to sesshomaru like buble gum to the bottom of a school desk

sesshomaru was worried something happened her personality changed and she reverted back to a little school girl...whoa go back did she just say i had bad handwriting the nerve

"im sure youll be okay"said sesshomaru

"im scared sesshomaru i am i am i i "said kagome sobbing

sesshomaru was staring off into space what have i done i just let a ticking time bomb go off

"i love you sesshomaru"kagome confessed but was she in her right state of mind

"i love you i love you i love you"said kagome repeatedly trying to get sesshomarus attention

"i i i"said sesshomaru stuttering he pinched himself

it wasnt a dream it was real what was he supposed to do she love...him

"i love..."said sesshomaru until he realized kagome was fast asleep(randoms laughter bwhahahah he didnt get a chance to confess and she feel asleep)

kagome was singing in her sleep

'sesshy sama ill be waiting for you

as long as the birds ,are with you

ill be waiting for you

i will be here for you through thick and thin

hot or cold

or when time passes by without me

i love you sesshomaru

my one and only true love'

"ryden are you okay"kagome said in her sleep

'ryden ryden'the name echoed in his head'who was he...the person in the picture'

"ryden"sesshomaru thought outloud

"huh?"kagome woke up

rubbing her eyes she looked at sesshomaru

"im hungry"she said

"theres nothing to eat here"said sesshomaru

"you then what did you eat"said kagome pouting

"instant ramen"said sesshomaru

"but there was like 20 cups worth you cant have eaten all of it"said kagome like a little kid

"i ate it all"said sesshomaru holding in a chuckle

"your evil"said kagome pounding sesshomaru so lightly it was totally a joke(remeber bad concussion)-ahem very bad

"okay i am so what"said sesshomaru staring right at her

"i like it"said kagome then she leap onto him and hugged him

standing up"but the most important thing now is my stomach"

"so for now you come 3rd"she said

"third whos second"said sesshomaru (he hit his head or something happened??)

"the food"said kagome running to the kitchen

she stopped at the door to the kitchen

"eh hhehehehe i'm hopeless in the kitchen"said kagome

"then what do you eat"said sesshomaru

"well i either eat out or have someone else to cook for me"said kagome"i remember this time"

------------------FLAsHBACK-----------------

"your not letting her cook"shouted inu yasha

"why"said miroku

"unlesss you want to be suffering from asthma"said inu yasha

"yep your right inu yasha her food is always very burnt"said sango

"im fed up with our current charcoal rich diet"said inu yasha

---------------------end flash back---------------

"well and also i almost burnt down the whole kitchen while i was trying to heat some water"said kagome"but i feel brave enough to have another go"

"better not ill make you something"said sesshomaru quickly not wanting the house to be in flames

scrunging through a nearby cupboard sesshomaru foud two cups of instant ramen perfect he was feeling hungry

he set the kelttle on the stove and started heating up the water

in no time the ramen was done

"why are their to cups"kagome said sitting down

"becuas eim eating as well"said sesshomaru

"what! you fatass you already ate 20cups worth"said kagome

"i am a demon"said sesshomaru

"still you are one of the greediest i have ever meet"said kagome"but then again we make a perfect match because im the greediest human alive and with that your mine"

"i belong to noone"said sesshomaru

"well you dont anymore"said kagome

"its actually the other way around you belong to me"said sesshomaru

"oh well then thats that i belong to you fine but i own you"said kagome"sesshomaru im sorry that we got off on the wrong foot"

"you want to be my boyfriend from now on"said kagome

"..."(poor sesshomaru)

"because i want to be our girlfriend "said kagome quietly

"okay"said sesshomaru puzzeled

"now lets eat"said kagome grabbing her chopsticks and eating enthusiastically

1 minute later

sesshomaru finished eating and watched kagome eat the last bits

"ahh done"said kagome looking up happily

"its only 5 you wanna go do something"said kagome checking her watch

"sure"he said standing up

kagome followed auit they both ended up at the front door

"i dont get why people call you perfect"said kagome staring into sesshomarus amber orbs

drowning in them

"just think about this you never miss something unless you dont have it anymore"said sesshomaru

"i suppose cause it really miss my dog"said kagome still submerged

reluctantly she pulled her gaze away from sesshomarus eyes

"but i want to keep everything down to the last atom to myself im not giving anything away"said kagome stretching her arms

"your a very selfish person"said sesshomaru

"who cares now **I AM GOING TO ...WATCH THE SUNSET TODAY"**said kagome pulling sesshomaru into the drivers seat of her car

sesshomarus face hit the drivers seat

muffled souds came

"huh sesshomaru i cant hear you"kaogme said holding down sesshomarus head

letting go sesshomaru gasped for air

"what were you trying to do kill me"said sesshomaru

"maybe i was maybe i wasnt"said kagome crossing her arms

"well i better still be alive after this"said sesshomaru

'it s depends but i wont let my sesshy die would i huh"said kagome

RANDOM- SO POOR SESSHOMARUS PLAN BACK FIRED THE LETTER THEY HAVENT LOOKED THOROUGHLY AT IT YET COMING UP NEXT CHAPTER

SESSHOMARU IS CAUGHT


	16. the assigned the race the life

HIYA PPLS ANOTHER CHAPTER ANOTHER WEEK

THERES GONNA BE A TWIST NEXT CHAPTER YAY!!!(I LIKE TWISTS)

chapter 16 a sunset to wake up on

"huh sesshomaru i cant hear you"kaogme said holding down sesshomarus head

letting go sesshomaru gasped for air

"what were you trying to do kill me"said sesshomaru

"maybe i was maybe i wasnt"said kagome crossing her arms

"well i better still be alive after this"said sesshomaru

'it s depends but i wont let my sesshy die would i huh"said kagome

"now drive"she commanded making sesshomaru think of pharoahs and chariots

"sesshomaru start driving if you want to keep your head hurry up"she said

sesshomaru started the car

the engine rumbled

they were off

"are we there yet sesshomaru"complained kagome

"almost"was all he said

"yes were there"shouted kagome as she opened the car door

"hurry up sesshomaru the suns almost about to set"said kagome impatiently stamping her foot and jumping around

"come one come on"

kagome dragged sesshomaru by the hair to the side of the cliff just above the waves

she sat down,sesshomaru following suit

she put her head on sesshomaru shoulder (u noe like in the movies)

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh ryden used to love watching the sunset with me"said kagome

"whos ryden"asked sesshomaru

feeling uncomfortable kagome darted upwards away from sesshomaru

"oh noone"said kagome

"i heard you say his name earlier"said sesshomaru

"okay okay ill tell you..."said kagome

"he's my ex boyfriend"said kagome breathing out slowly

"before you got to japan"said sesshomaru quizically

"obviously"said kagome"im bored of speaking japanese its so old fashioned"

"...wateva so whos this ryden exactly"said sesshomaru staring at kagome interestedly

once again she felt like she was sinking into the murky depths of his amber eyes

"well he..."said kagome biting her lip"he was..."

"he...wasnt you"said kagmome finally

picking up sesshomarus hand she rubbed his wrist with her thumb in a circular motion as she talked

"he was tall had similar body structure to yours but his eyes held fire"said kagome softly"he taught me everything i know today about motorbikes fighting almost everything"

sesshomaru was somehow frustrated at this news and clutched a rock in his free hand tightly

rupturing his skin slightly

"sesshomaru you're bleeding"said kagome as she grabbed his other hand even though he tried to get it away from her

sesshomaru forefinger was bleeding

kagome put his finger in her mouth and sucked it

while doing so kaogme looked up innocently to sesshomaru

taking the finger out of her mouth she noticed it was still bleeding

"you're blood tastes good"said kagome smiling letting her pearly white fangs show(sesshomaru at the time was wondering why she had fangs)

"your finger's till bleeding shouldnt it have healed by now"said kagome looking at sesshomaru's finger

"im sorry did i do something to it...it wont stop bleeding"said kagome

sesshomaru placed his finger in his mouth and sucked it

"your mouth has poison in it"said sesshomaru

"huh thats not true"said kagome

"well maybe not but your saliva contains a chemical that stops healing"said sesshomaru

kagome not believing this huffed and turned away showing her bare neck

sesshomaru leaned in and inspected her neck

"what happened to the bite mark"said sesshomaru worried

"i got rid of it"said kagome

"you cant have thats a mating mark its imposible to get rid of"said sesshomaru

"its not if you have this dagger"said kagome showing her blue dagger once more

"how come its was there noone has ever been able to get rid of it"said sesshomaru

"you see most females dont like pain but for me a little wont kill me"said kagome

"you mean you carved that part of your flesh off"said sesshomaru

"uh huh"said kagome turning 'round and smiling

"that shouldnt have worked though"said sesshomaru worried

"how come its gone now"said kagome"besides it was ugly"

"whats wrong"said kagome as she touched sesshomarus cheek he seemed depressed

"if you dont have the mark that means..."said sesshomaru

"...your not mine"said sesshomaru hanging his head

"...does that thing mean so much to you"said kagome looking into sesshomarus almost blank eyes

sesshomaru didnt respond

kagome eyes started leaking tears forming rivelets

her eyes were now tinged red from tears

"im sorry"said kagome burying her face in her hands

"im sorry im sorry im sorry"said kagome over and over again desperately

kagome stood up sesshomaru was still not responding

kagome started walking towards the edge mindlessly

she started falling down towards the sea

"kagome!"shouted sesshomaru as he leant down to grab kagomes hand he was sucessful but he realised he wouldnt be able to get them both back up

"sesshomaru..."said kagome

"kagome hang on you'll be alright dont let go ill"said sesshomaru

kagome started to laugh

"sesshomaru im sorry"

and she let go

sesshomaru watched as she fell down and made a splash as she fell into the sea

sesshomaru made his way down to the water and looked for kagome she was no where to be found

"sesshomaru"

sesshomaru thought he heard kagomes voice and looked in the sea noone

"turn around sesshomaru"

sesshomaru turned around and looked up to the cliff

"kagome"said sesshomaru

rubbing his eye he was asurred himself that he wasnt seeing things she was up there

"sesshomaru grab this"said kaogme sending down a rope she was holding

sesshomaru grabbed the rope and found that kagome was effortlessly pulling him up

when he reached the top he saw no rope

"what happened to the rope"asked sesshomaru

"great arent you supposed to ask if im alright"said kagome crossly

"in fairytales yes"answered sesshomaru curtly

"but this is a fairytale"whispered kagome in his ear

"it isnt this is life"said sesshomaru

"you really want that mark on me dont you"she whispered

"well you can (gulp)i cant believe im saying this...you can bite me again if you want to...but do a good job"whispered kagome then she pecked him on the cheek

sesshomaru hugged her and bared his fangs as he was bearing down upon kagome bare neck

he stopped

kagome waited

sesshomaru prepared himself

he licked the area of her neck he was going to bite by doing this he numbed the area

kagome was clutching her stomach laughing

he sunk his fangs in a little bit

swiftly he took his fangs out of her flesh stood up and made sure kagome could see him lick is fangs that had blood on them

"your blood tastes good as well"said sesshomaru

kagome placed her right hand on her neck where the mark was and a pink light flashed beneath her palm

"its healed"said kagome turning her neck to sesshomaru so he could see

"a pink crescent moon creative"said sesshomaru

"WHAT IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE BLACK!!! I CANT BELIEVE THIS"shouted kagome jumping around in anger and disbelief

"sesshomaru cut your finger"said kagome handing other a knife to sesshomaru

"why"he asked

"just do ...just do what i say"said kagome

sesshomaru slit his finger so blood oozed out slowly

kagome grabbed her dagger and sesshomaru hand

kagome put sesshomarus blood on her dagger

she licked the blood off the blade

it was now glistening on her tongue

kagome put the dagger near her throat and turned around

sesshomaru heard a slash

blood spluttered everywhere

kagome turned around and grinned

"lol now its like yours, blue"said kagome pointing to the mark"sesshomaru cut your thumb"

"okay"said sesshomarfu doing just that

kagome did the same

she placed her thumbs cut right against sesshomaru and started chanting

green light was emitting from kagome

kagome stopped she was sweating

"now you have my mark"said kagome

noticing a fresh mark on his upper right arm near the shoulder which only appeared when he perspired

it was a blue snowflake

"i dont know why its a snowflake but yea"said kagome shrugging

"you know who i think wrote that bad handwriting letter"said kagome staring point blank at sesshomaru

"lets seee hhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm you"said kagome after turning around and staring right back fiercely

"well you see im still pink thanks to you"said sesshomaru

"well fine go take a shower ill go off in an instant"said kagome "lets go back home"

sesshomaru was once again dragged helplessly to the car and now thrown into the passenger seat as kagome buckled up

"lets roll"said kagome pressing the accelerator

"wont the police catch us"said sesshomaru looking at a passing police car with a speedometer

"nah im doing over 200miles/ph they cant catch us"said kagome

"i feel like pizza"said kagome

sesshomaru felt a pizza scene snap into life

"yes ill have 2 meatlover pizzas thank you"said kagome handing over the cash

"thank you for your order plz wait over there"said the man

kagome sat down next to a dazed sesshomaru

"here take this"said kagome pulling out a stick of gum and sticking it in his mouth"chew dam it"

"miss your orders ready"said the man

"thanks"kagome grabbed the pizzas and pulled sesshomaru with her

in no time at all they were at home

"man whats with you eat"said kagome flailing a slice of pizza around

ding dong ding dong

"i wonder who that could be"said kagome"since your not doing anything get the door SESSHOMARU..."

sesshomaru slowly made a motion to get up but it wasnt to get the door but a slice of pizza

"jeez and i thought you were going to get the door"said kagome

she stood up still chewing and answered the door

"hello"said kaogme not knowing who was at the door

"aaaahhh kagome my daughter in law"said inu tashio as he pulled kagome into an embrace

kagome was suffering from lack of air

inner kagome"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh sessshomaru help me"

sesshomaru made his way towards his father and tapped him on the shoulder while pointing at kagome tomato red face

"oh im sorry kagome i didnt notice you couldnt breathe"said inu tashio"well back to business sesshomaru i need you to do the lords duties just after new years eve im going on holiday"

"and you tell me the day before new years"said sesshomaru lifting an eyebrow

"it was very sudden"said inu tashio breathing slowly trying not to sweat

"old man i know your lieing"said kagome poking inu tashio on the right shoulder just enough to make him tip over and fall"ouch"

inu tashio dragged kagome down with him

kagome stood up dusted herself

"we need the floor cleaned its kinda dusty"said kagome turning to sesshomaru

inu tashio coughed "ahem now sesshomaru you do know how to file the things"

nodding sesshomaru showed inu tashio the way out

"cya"waved kagome

eeekkk the door closed

kagome ran up to sesshomaru and grabbed him

"wheres this from"said kagome turning her neck to show him the moon.

"...you dont remember"said sesshomaru

"yea i dont remember 1 minute im in the hospital the next im back at home"said kagome

"you told me to mark you again"said sesshomaru

"dont you know the difference between noraml and phsyco"asked kagome doing emphasized hand gestures"plus why would i want it back if i got rid of it"

"hn"said sesshomaru putting his icy shield back up

"what day is it"said kagome

"same day"responded sesshomaru

"cya"said kagome grabbing her house keys wallet and phone

sesshomaru heard the rearing of the engine as it drove off

"she took the helmet"said sesshomaru because he didnt see anything"angels back in town"

"i wonder if she'll crash today"said sesshomaru

mental images of kagome earlier that day made him smile

-------------with kagome-----------------

'what did i do today'she thought

**'you kissed sesshomaru'**

'i know i didnt you baka'

**'looks whos talking'**

'you'

**'i give up your skull is thicker than inu yasha's'**

'than how in the world did you get in'

**' i was here the day you were born dont ask me...'**

'then get out'

**'i cant your heads hard to get out of...so i guess your stuck with me'**

'(groan)'

"kagome kagome you there"said kouga waving a hand over her face

"oh yea im here"kagome said snapping back to reality

"come the crowds getting loud"said kouga dragging kagome

"k"

kagomes nitro tank was still on her bike

she made a show of taking it off

donning her leather jacket she got resdy for the gunshot

he eyes wandered to her opponent...a fat boar demon

'easy'

the gunshot let out an almost earslitting crack

kagome was off she was almost at the finish line

doing donuts for fun

she passed a few very sharp turns easily

the boar demon was a bit behind

she speed up

she thought she saw silver hair in the crowd

'sesshomaru'

'whoa almost lost control eyes on the road mind on the race'

one more turn

something fell on the floor she skidded on it but she made it...

"the winner of the race is...ANGEL THIS WAS HER COMEBACK AND SHE WON AND WATS THAT SHE WISHES EVERYONE A HAPPY NEW YEAR"siad the man on the mega phone

kagome was given a cheque and she drove off the scene

getting cheers from the crowd

"im so sure that i saw sesshomaru

"and you tell me the day before new years"said sesshomaru lifting an eyebrow

"it was very sudden"said inu tashio breathing slowly trying not to sweat

"old man i know your lieing"said kagome poking inu tashio on the right shoulder just enough to make him tip over and fall"ouch"

inu tashio dragged kagome down with him

kagome stood up dusted herself

"we need the floor cleaned its kinda dusty"said kagome turning to sesshomaru

inu tashio coughed "ahem now sesshomaru you do know how to file the things"

nodding sesshomaru showed inu tashio the way out

"cya"waved kagome

eeekkk the door closed

kagome ran up to sesshomaru and grabbed him

"wheres this from"said kagome turning her neck to show him the moon.

"...you dont remember"said sesshomaru

"yea i dont remember 1 minute im in the hospital the next im back at home"said kagome

"you told me to mark you again"said sesshomaru

"dont you know the difference between noraml and phsyco"asked kagome doing emphasized hand gestures"plus why would i want it back if i got rid of it"

"hn"said sesshomaru putting his icy shield back up

"what day is it"said kagome

"same day"responded sesshomaru

"cya"said kagome grabbing her house keys wallet and phone

sesshomaru heard the rearing of the engine as it drove off

"she took the helmet"said sesshomaru because he didnt see anything"angels back in town"

"i wonder if she'll crash today"said sesshomaru

mental images of kagome earlier that day made him smile

'easy'

the gunshot let out an almost earslitting crack

kagome was off she was almost at the finish line

doing donuts for fun

she passed a few very sharp turns easily

the boar demon was a bit behind

she speed up

she thought she saw silver hair in the crowd

'sesshomaru'

'whoa almost lost control eyes on the road mind on the race'

one more turn

something fell on the floor she skidded on it but she made it...

"the winner of the race is...ANGEL THIS WAS HER COMEBACK AND SHE WON AND WATS THAT SHE WISHES EVERYONE A HAPPY NEW YEAR"siad the man on the mega phone

kagome was given a cheque and she drove off the scene

getting cheers from the crowd

"im so sure that i saw sesshomaru

she rode home very fast turning on her nitros tank

"is he actually there"said kagome squinting

opening the door kagome found a dummy to look like sesshomaru "talk about taking away the evidence"kagome mutter

the door creeked

"sesshomaru where were you earlier"said kagome picking up a banana accidently instead of the gun

not noticing she pointed it at sesshomaru

"freeze sessshomaru you cant beat the gun"said kagome narrowing her eyes

RANDOM- LIKE THAT ISNT IT FUNNY KAGOMES HOLDING A BANANA INSTEAD OF A GUN OH WELL THE MOST EXCITING BITS TO COME A TWIST...DUN DUN DUN

HEY YA'LL CAN THOSE WHO HAVE READ THIS FANIFIC

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

OR ...(HOLDING BANANA)

I'LL SHOT

(if there are any errrors plz forgive me and keep reading)


	17. Chapter 17 ITS HERE PPL

"Is he actually there" said kagome squinting

Opening the door kagome found a dummy to look like sesshomaru "talk about taking away the evidence"kagome mutter

The door creaked

"sesshomaru where were you earlier" said kagome picking up a banana accidentally instead of the gun

Not noticing she pointed it at sesshomaru

"Freeze sessshomaru you can't beat the gun" said kagome narrowing her eyes

-------------------------------End recap--------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was standing there and his face was bloating up because he was trying to keep himself from laughing

Kagome was oblivious to any of it and instead of pulling the trigger of the gun she squeezed the banana

Pop it slid out of the skin and whacked sesshomaru in the face.

Kagome noticing that it was a banana threw the skin directly behind her and turned around making for the stars. But she forgot that the banana skin was on the floor and slipped.

Thump.

Kagome was face down on the floor, Sesshomaru walked in circles around her.

He tripped. Kagome had stuck her foot out

Pushing herself off the ground and sesshomaru down towards it she did a few flips up the stairs and into her room

Scribbling on a piece of paper as she entered her room

She grabbed her, bag her passport and stuffed her clothes in her sports bag it was bright orange she took all her prized possessions with her

She was making a getaway

She flipped out of the 2 storey building window

"Wait" she thought and she flipped back in

"I still got a assassin mission...now what was it" said kagome

She reached for her blade

Out of her pocket she obtained a neatly folded piece of paper

"Dear pfd,

Your next mission is to kill the rivals gangs leader; gatuo of the black gang "kagome read out

Sitting herself down cautiously she wondered what she should do

"Escape kill the leader and run" she thought"nah too old for starters let's start with poison kisses"

Kagome looked at some blueprints that she had with her of the gang's hideout

She had a few choices she needed a disguise to get in she could pretend to be a guy but someone would find out sooner or later

So the one she was left with was pretending to be a hoe...'not too hard' she thought

'but I don't have the clothing" she said softly

'I could rob kinky-hoes house'

'Naaa dirty clothes aren't my type'

Hehehehe

"Hmm I could drag sesshomaru shopping with me sounds like an unpleasant experience or go out myself and lock him in "kagome thought

"I think ill do that one" she said

"...HONEY CAN YOU GET UP HERE PLZ plz"she shouted

"...I don't like where this is going 'honey', and in her room it's definitely a trap"sesshomaru thought as he appeared ion the doorway of kagome's room

Kagome had a pair of handcuffs and a few lengths of rope with her

Like a tiger's intuition she pounced on sesshomaru as if he was her prey

Forcing his hands behind his back kagome while biting the rope put hand cuffs on sesshomaru's hands

She blindfolded him with a piece of black cloth before she went onto tying his legs together with the rope she had in her mouth

She stuck a piece of duct tape on his mouth to stop hi from shouting for help

Dragging him by the rope that dangled from his feet she flopped him onto her bed and fixated him to it by wrapping a piece of rope around him and the bed

After she was sure he was securely tied up kagome stepped back and placed a small gadget on the floor

She started it up

Beams or light flowed form it making a barrier around sesshomaru which would stop him escaping if he got out of the ropes and handcuffs

Kagome grabbed her wallet and slipped out of the open window

Sesshomaru was thinking 'a prisoner in my own house ...the irony'

"Kagome is going pay for this" thought sesshomaru was he was trying to wriggle his way out of the rope that fixed him to the bed

Meanwhile kagome was driving her car down to the shops. She parked her red sports car in the lot as she walked out gracefully.

She made it to the stores

Hmm which one seems like a hoe's favourite place. She said turning around.

"This is hopeless" she said as she entered the nearest store

"Hmm this looks okay "said kagome pulling out a tight white shirt that had a very low neckline

Walking into a change room kagome picked up some various items to try on.

She tried on the shirt along with some black short shorts that had "come and get me" stamped on the back of them.

"Not bad" she muttered to herself, as she looked into the cracked mirror. Picking up more of the things she had brought in with her.

A gold coloured chain that hung just above her belly button, with a cross hanging off it at the bottom.

The shirt was tied up at front causing her chest to have more bust. ( XD sorry ppl )

She held up as temporary tattoo to her face examining with all of her concentration. Written on it was angel's devil along with a graphic of an angel with small horns on its head.

'Now for the shoes' kagome thought as she changed out of the clothes and stepped out in a minute's time.

She went into a specialty shop for converse shoes, she chose a pair that had 'your hoe' written on both sides.

"How much for these" she asked the clerk

"$59.99"the clerk answered in a truly nasal voice.

"Ok sure" kagome said handing over the notes

The clerk placed them in a box and closed the lid

Taking the bought item in her hand she walked into the public restroom to change

Walking into a cubicle kagome stripped and changed into the things she had bought., leaving her shirt down for now.

All set, she searched through her wallet and took out a small case.

It was a clear case , you could see the liquid inside swirling.

Opening it kagome applied some of it evenly to her lips , after she dropped the case into the bin and walked out side.

What she applied was her poison she was immune to it like sesshomaru was immune to the poison acid that dripped off his claws. It was undetectable odourless and flavourless.

It was a timed drug it would kill the person in 30minutes leaving no evidence of what killed the victim.

Kagome was all done so she walked to the parking lot getting an uncomfortable amount of stares from the male population.

Sliding into her car she drove off to the gangs hideout parking her car straight in front of it.

Stepping out kagome tied up her shirt, and made sure the temporary tattoo was still firmly there.

she knocked on the door and waited for a response

"yes the password"said the man inside

"i dont know any password but i am looking forward to seeing gatuo you can search me if you want"she said lifting up her arms

"...your fine come in"he said not recognising her

"your such a sweetie she said kissing him on the cheek and walked in swaying her hips side to side

"hehehe" she thought he would die soon as well

she had to save the rest that were still on her lips for the leader this time ahe had to be well...very extreme

she made her way through the hideout with the gangs guards and members drooling over her

she was going to have to take a big risk this time

"hello"kagome knocked on the door

and man with a gruff voice answered

"yes"

"gatuo i presume well if you are im all yours"she said looking at him innocently

kagome knew this man was gatuo she'd seen pictures

gatuo grabbed her and pulled her inside kissing her hungrily

he had her on the desk table and she punched him in the stomach 3 times and he fainted kagome put a cd down in the cd player

no way would they come in if they had the rite minds

kagome shot out through the window and darted for her car

as she drove off noone suspected that she wasnt in the room with gatuo

when she got back to her house she walked in the lights were on

"sesshomaru sesshomaru are you in here"said kagome

"aahhh"she screamed but she was soon muffled by sesshomarus lips pressing against hers

kagome forced him off her

"crap o crap o crap"said kagome looking through her room when she got upstairs

"SESSHOMARU YOU IDIOT"kagome shouted

kagome walked into her bathroom and washed her mouth out and wiped her lips clean of any poison traces that could be left

"stupid stupid sesshomaru you just poisoned yourself"said kagome sitting on her bed sighing

"you have only 30minutes to live if i dont find an antidote very fast"siad kagome grabbing sesshomaru and forcing sesshomaru's mouth open

"hmmm this might work"she said tipping in a vial of white powder

"stupid baka you shoudlnt have kissed me and how in the world did you get out"said kagome

"power failure"said sesshomaru looking away as he handled the bitterness of the powder

"how come you smell like another man"said sesshomaru

"oh that"said kagome looking down

"not to worry he's dead"said kagome smiling

sesshomaru raised an eye brow

"it smells like he was very passionate about you"said sesshomaru raising another eyebrow

"pffft passion killed him"said kagome

"well yea i was gonan write you a letter but ill tell you personally instead"said kagome

"hn"

"well i dont love you and since your the lord of the western lands your expected to have an heir and im not going there"said kagome"the whole thing is im going to america bye"

kagome grabbed her things and was already darting towards the window

sesshomaru caught kagomes shoulder

he turned kagome around and leaned closer to her face

kagome cowered backwards a bit

"i see"said sesshomaru letting her go

kagome just stood there staring at him

"why am i crying"said kagome staring into the mirror

"because you dont want to go"said sesshomaru staring at her, hurt

"sesshomaru"kagome said putting out her hands on his shoulders

"ill be back someday"said kaogme smiling and then she was gone

"im sesshomaru the lord of the western lands wanted by every girl in the country but the one that im married to"said sesshomaru

sesshomaru decided to follow her

which way did she go

sesshomaru sniffed the air

the airport...

kaogme already passed the border security and was walking through the gates when she heard her name being called

she turned around

"kagome kagome"sesshomaru said

"ill be back ...if you want me to"said kagome smiling and then turning her head away walking through the gate...

RANDOM-WELL THIS WAS KINDA A FILL IN CHAPTER BUT THE END WAS IMPORTANT YA SO WONDER WHO SHES GOING TO MEET IN AMERICA...IS IT RYDEN

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER

HAPPY 2007

RANDOM


	18. Chapter 18 mix up in paradise!

THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER IS FINALLI UP!!! WOOT 

OKAY GUYS N GIRLS I GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DOO!!!!!!!!! WELL THIS IS SOO LATE BUT STAY WIF ME!!!

chapter 18

which way did she go

sesshomaru sniffed the air

the airport...

kaogme already passed the border security and was walking through the gates when she heard her name being called

she turned around

"kagome kagome"sesshomaru said

"ill be back ...if you want me to"said kagome smiling and then turning her head away walking through the gate...

Sesshomaru collapsed on the floor in a bundled heap

kagome walked off...not once turning her head around

sesshomaru's heart throbbed

"...i love you...kagome"sesshomaru got up and walked away

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sesshomaru sat down at his desk and started on the files that his father had dropped off at the door

"these are all files on the missing east hime'said sesshomaru scratching his head

"...wait a blue snowflake on her back"siad sesshomaru studying a sketch of the supposed mark

turning the page around words where written untidyly on the back

"the mark will appear the day she turns 18"

"she is betrothed to the lord of the western lands to be"

."...KAGOME"growled sesshomaru

hours later...

kagome's pov

kagome was tapping the arm of her seat impatiently as she waited for the flight to land

"passengers please leave the plane in an orderly fashion"said the flight attendent on the speaker

silver hair danced in the sunlight

"sesshomaru..."

The world is a strange place demons humans,machines,animals,insects,parisites bacteria...each have a purpose but what is it. Is it just to live or is something more.

kagome thought as she jogged up the figure

tapping the person who seemed oddly short to be sesshomaru

"sesshomaru is that you?"kagome queried"sesshomaru"

an old fat woman turned around"huh buzz off weirdo"

kagome trudged along until she thought she saw the paparazzi

kagome pretended to be an old woman trudging along half bent over

as she got past the customs barrier she bumped into a man

she looked up and apologized

the man with fairly tanned skin and a smile like a beacon that brightened up kagomes day

kagome thought and thought he reminded her of someone but who...

"kagome"said the man

"huh..."kagome flushed red did she know this man?

"come on kagome its me"said the man flashing his great big smile

"..."

"ugh im sorry leemee think a bit"said kagome scartching her head as she took off her old woman disguise her wallet fell on the floor and its contents scattered across the floor

picking them up kagome came across a picture

the man on the picture

RYDEN

"OMG!"said kagome as she jumped and hugged ryden

"ryden i've missed you"said kagome hugging tighter

"mmmhhhmmm kagome"said ryden his face buried in her hair

kagome noticed this and let go and started to giggle

ryden picked up her luggage that she had picked up earlier

ryden had blue eyes spikey blonde hair strong build and as tall as sesshomaru and just as good looking

"you look just as good as you always did" laughed kagome

"how long has it been?"asked kagome

"around 1 yr"said ryden as he went off with her

"so..."kagome commented"how's life"

"boring making money isnt very well interesting after a while"said ryden

"yea i suppose"said kagome

"what are you doing in america anyway arent you suppposed to be with sesshomaru or what?"ryden added

kagome didnt respond and walked towards the taxi's being followed by ryden

"where are you going why not stay at my house"ryden suggested

"okay"said kagome turning around"wheres your car?"

"oh dont worry it'll be here soon"

a sleek black limousine rolled into kagome's view

"thats your car"asked kagome pointing

"yea its mine"said ryden

"but i liked the red sports car"pouted kagome

ryden chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder

"we all grow up sooner or later kagome"ryden stated

kagome toppled over

she was sprawled on the floor and tired her eyelids drooping

"kagome"said ryden chuckling

kagome started to blush noticing she was on the floor

"kagome your just as clumsy as before"said ryden chuckling

"nnnn meanie"said kagome getting up and pushed into the limo by ryden

"soo where do u live now"asked kagome

"o same address renovated"said ryden

"omg!!! you changed your old hose into this giant thing"said kagome pointing to the huge ominous building

"yea its soo much more bigger"said ryden

"you monster"said kagome jokingly

"awww come on kagome"said ryden and brushing it off

"i was joking you big softy"said kagome

"wanna go motor bike racing?"asked ryden

"yay! i want to of course"said kagome

"mmm and you arent"said ryden

"so how did you ahem "find" your fortune?"said kagome

"oh i was always rich you just never asked"he stated

"aww"said kagome

"i mean...kagome why arent u wearing your ring?huh"said ryden curiously

"umm i lost it?"said kagome shaking her head

"you cant just lose a wedding ring"said ryden

"..."

"well like i sorta lost it on the plane"said kagome looking at her feet

ryden lent over and hugged her while someone outside watched intently with amber eyes covered

"mmm im not a little kid anymore"said kagome pushing him away from her .

"fine you can have a big big room"chuckled ryden

"nnn"kagome hugged him"mmm you smell like chocolate"

kagome scrunched up her face cutely

"waaa u miss me"said kagome

"sorta"responded ryden looking aimlessly out of the tinted windows

"i know you missed me"said kagome and she pecked him on the cheek

the mysterious person lifted the covering over his eyes

the person was...(dun dun dun)

Inu yasha!

--------sesshomarus pov-----------

sesshomaru rushed to every airline to find tickets

but they were all full

he had one more option buy his own plane and hire someone to fly it

"gaaahhh how hard is it to get on a plane !!!!!!!!!!!!!"shouted sesshomaru out of rage

people turned around and stared at him

"fuck off"he said and stormed out of the building

noone suspected that he was sesshomaru tashio they just thought of him as a tryhard sesshomaru look-a-like

the "real" sesshomaru would never ever lose his cool would he????

"omfg get me a plane DADDD!!!!!!!!!"screamed sesshomaru into his cell phone

"clam down sesshomaru now what happened?"asked mr tashio

"kagome is gone, KAGOME IS GONE!"he continued to shout

"she'll be fine sesshomaru shes a grown woman"said tashio

"i dont care get me a plane right now!"said sesshomaru

"now now ur acting like a little kid sesshomaru what happened to the mature cool cold calm collected sesshomaru???"

"erm..dont make me break the phone kagome bought for me!!!"said sesshomaru

"wait...maybe i can find kagome"said sesshomaru staring at his phone

"how do i work this damned thing"sesshomaru struggled with his phone until he found the application that tracked mobile phone gps signals

it read the outskirts of new york city

at least i know wat city shouted sesshomaru in trimuph like a child saying his alphabet correctly for the first time after ages of practise...finally!

his father was brewing at sesshomaru being so expressive in the first time of a few hundred years

finding no other reason than that sesshomaru loved kagome

inu yasha's pov

"why is she with him"inu yasha asked himself

"dunno looks like sesshomaru is having trouble in paradise" chuckled inu yasha

kagomes pov

"ryden soo how have you been doing these past few months?"asked kagome intently

"dunno its for me to know and you to find out"ryden said

A/N THIS IS VERY SHORT AND I BEEN AGES SINCE IVE POSTED BUT I HAVE NEW FOUND INSPIRATION

SPAM ME WITH REVIEWS TO KEEP ME WRITING!!

RANDOM

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	19. narakus mind games? or is it real

CHAPTER 19- MIND GAMES

inu yasha's pov

"why is she with him"inu yasha asked himself

"dunno looks like sesshomaru is having trouble in paradise" chuckled inu yasha

kagomes pov

"ryden soo how have you been doing these past few months?"asked kagome intently

"dunno its for me to know and you to find out"ryden said

sesshomaru walked off face set back in its mask of icyness. The moment of "expression" gone.

"Milord how are you today"questioned jaken as he brandished an umbrella it was raining.

"fine jaken"he said kicking jaken beside

"ooooooooowwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhh why does he always do this " gasped jaken as he was flying through the air, eyes watering

kouga looked as he walked towards his cab a tall silver haired figure had just walked out of the nearby airport with a green 'thing' thumping behind

ring ring ring

His mobile was ringing.Kagome.

"hey.kagome"he asked uncertainly

"hey kouga. Im in america right now "she stated

"ehh? i thought i just saw someone that looked like sesshomaru walk out of the airport."kouga answered stunned

"well we're not exactly getting along well... could you just check if hes okay for me..please?"kagome pleaded

"sure kagome ill ask..for ...you"said kouga

He hung up

* * *

in america

kagomes phone was ringing. Darth Vader theme.

ryden lifted his eyebrows questioningly.

"Darth Vader..?"asked Ryden

* * *

kagome on the phone

"heya sesshomaru"said kagome brightly

"...kagome get back here"an icy voice spoke

"ahaha sesshy-sama cant find me hehehe"laughed kagome into the phone carelessly

"seriously. You have a photo shooting tomorrow"he said. Making it up in order to bring her back

"run run run as fast as you can sesshy you'll never find me"teased kagome

"sesshy i told you not to call me that"sesshomaru finally picked up

"your so mean who would love you SESSHOMARU!!"screamed kagome into the phone

"im coming and you cant stop me"finished off sesshomaru

* * *

Stalkerish??? Tashio

inutashio was sitting inside his office watching and tapping into the phones and locations

Watching like a hawk making it seem as if it was nothing but a ordinary tv drama.

* * *

stopping by his house he grabbed his boomer jacket and something dropped onto floor as he dragged it out of the stack of junk beside his bed 

-clunk clunk- he kicked it and it fell down the stairs

he bent over and picked up

"hnn what is this"sesshomaru asked himself

he stared at the small gold rimmed and velvet covered book . Centered on the cover was a gold plate embossed with the words"Property of Kagome" bits of paper stuck out, It wasn't neat at all apart of the expensiveness of it it seemed like a diary to sesshomaru.

He clicked open the clasp and started reading

on the first page dead center it said"dedicated to the **hate** of sesshomaru"but some words were later crossed out

he decided on pocketing the book as he made his way towards the door. He flung on his boomer jacket in slow motion "style".

he took to the skys flying on his demon cloud. constantly flicking through the pages of Kagome's diary

* * *

it read.. 

I HATE SESSHOMARU!! I HATE HIM!!

I HATE SESSHOMARU!! I HATE HIM!!

I HATE SESSHOMARU!! I HATE HIM!!

I HATE SESSHOMARU!! I HATE HIM!!

I HATE SESSHOMARU!! I HATE HIM!!

I HATE SESSHOMARU!! I HATE HIM!!

I HATE SESSHOMARU!! I HATE HIM!!

on it read the same on everypage...

until the last 20 pages

pg 1/20

Sesshomaru is a jerk.Sesshomaru is mean.Sesshomaru is not my type.Sesshomaru is different.I like Sesshomaru's hair.Sesshomaru might be gay.Sesshomaru doenst love me.Sesshomaru doenst miss me.Sesshomaru hates me.I miss inu yasha.Sesshomaru is cold.Ryden smiles.Sesshomaru doesnt smile,NOT even in photo shootings. He has never tried to kiss me.Sesshomaru doesnt deserve to be married to me. Because he doesnt love me, he doesnt like me, he doesnt kiss me, he doesnt miss me, he hates me, he needs a kid, i dont like him, i miss him, i like him...

pg 2-18/20

SOMETIMES...

pg 19/20

i think i like him

he hasnt broken my heart but its shattering piece by piece

once upon a time...

and never again...

pg 20/20

I'm still waiting for my Samurai...

if i ever find one...

I might not be able to hold onto him like water cupped in my hands.

LOVE IS STUPID.

END ENTRY

The rest of the pages where blank but still he tucked it near his heart in the pocket of his jacket.

he closed it and clasped it back together

A door in his heart closed shut.

"She hates? me...?"he thought. It didnt matter she was his wife and he was going to get her back

a small thud sounded as sesshomaru made a graceful landing ...

he was in new york skyscrapers towered over him as he looked at "humans" milling about like ants searching for food

then he smelt it inu yashas scent.

"Whats he doing here he has no business with my wife.. or does he?"sesshomaru considered

something wasnt right and sesshomaru could sense it in the air.Sending the slightest of chills down his spine. Something was brewing in the depths of new york city.Something bad.

* * *

Kagome felt something tug at the edge of her senses she felt it she didnt know what it was...but it had to be something. Something bad. 

the aura got stronger and stronger black it felt black solid black no light, the feeling of being trapped overwhelmed her . She collasped and fainted with a small gasp. It was there.What ever it was.

She woke up. Aching all over she tried to sit up looking around in the shadows.She heard a footstep closing in.

"who is it?" kagome called frightened

she got no answer

"hello are you there" her voice now echoed on the walls

she stood up trying to move her body. She stumbled. Walking outside of where ever she was.

she felt as if she was in a cave of some sort.

she heard footsteps louder and much closer now. She stopped dead in her tracks waiting. This demonic aura was familiar to kagome but from where?

In the dark sesshomaru appeared out of the mist that had suddenly rolled into the cave.

"sesshomaru"she cried out running towards him. When she reached out for him he was gone.

inu yasha flashed before her eyes she did the same run to him. Only to see him disappear before her eyes.

The same thing happened when ryden appeared.

from then on she gave up

souta, gramps her mum appeared shortly after then it stopped.

Deep and loud chuckingly sounded in the cave bounces off the walls.

"hahahha ahahhaha kagome" it sounded

"who are you"she demanded

a male figure appeared in front of her

"it doesnt matter your mine now"he laughed

"where am i"she asked

"oh just 500 years into the past nothing much,really"he said looking at his nails

"your name is?"she asked

"naraku"

* * *

Sesshomarus POV 

"it disappeared..."he said to himself...

"where is kagome"he chided tracking her phones gps signal

"Signal not found" flashed across his phones screen

"Signal is not found signal is not found" sesshomaru ran around new york looking he saw nothing

but he could still sense inu yasha

he ran at break neck speed towards him

he stopped. Inu yasha was there watching kagome she was safe?

Or so he thought

* * *

"NARAKU I DEMAND U SEND ME BACK TO WHERE I WAS BEFORE!!! MY TIME"kagome shouted outraged 

"im afraid that isnt going to happen kagome i cant let that happen"he said"you see you have something of mine something of great importance...the shikon jewel"

"i do not have the shikon jewel"she said

"oh but u do" naraku said

he jammed his hand into her side searching around for something

her side glowed pink

"muahahh now i have it"he said slowly taking his hand away from her

"i have no use for you."he added"you may die on this floor"

kagome swayed from side to side. Her eye lids were sliding shut slowly ever so slowly

She wanted to live. She would live.She fought the urge to fall asleep and close her eyes.

Eternal sleep was upon her.

"Until we meet again ,my dear Kagome"naraku hissed

* * *

The smell of fresh blood filled his nostrils 

Kagomes blood was spilling out of her. Her life force was draining out of her.

Sesshomaru rushed to her side as well as inu yasha. Ryden was there kneeling over her and calling the ambulance.

the ambulance siren was ringing it was close.

Sesshomaru was not relieved the slightest she would die in less than a week.No 6 hours. She had lost too much blood.

her eyes fluttered she smiled . She coughed up blood.

"I guess this is the end Sesshomaru."kagome said holding his hand

"Inu yasha live and grow old. she smiled reaching to touch his face

"Ryden, Ryden i wish you all the best "

"Goodbye"she smiled

she lost conciousness

she couldnt be dead . He still hadnt told her that he...that he loved her, if you could call it love.

She couldnt die not now of all times.

* * *

inu tashio chuckled at his son 

He would be back to see him he needed tensaiga

"my son the path of love does not run smooth" he sighed setting down his cup of coffee that warmed his hands

* * *

sesshomaru picked kagome up bridal style as he formed his demonic cloud under his feet 

inu yasha and ryden nodded letting him go

only one person could save her inu tashio , his father. But he could only save the dead not the living...

as he soared through the clouds he constantly looked down at kagome whos face got paler by the minute all he could hope for was that she wasnt going to die. At least not now.

her death was getting closer and closer with every passing second. He couldnt let it happen, and he wouldnt let it happen.

by now his clothes were soaked with her metallic blood ripping his shirt he used it to bind kagomes wound together as much as he could, it still keep bleeding.

"dammit dammit all"he shouted

he sped up it would take him at least another 30 minutes or so to get to his fathers house/palace/home

"kagome you are the most precious thing in the world to me"he whispered in her ear.

_kagome wake up dont lose to naraku wake up sesshomaru needs you WAKE UP!!!!!!!! ehh needs me pfft as if im nothing more than trash and dirt under his feet im nothing but a 'lowly human'kagome sobbed a biti dont want to cry anymore all i do is cry **"kagome your the most precious thing in the world to me"** sesshomaru?  
well obviously just wake up!_

"sesshomaru"kagome whimpered as she opened her eyelids

he brushed away the hair that was in her eyes

"hn"

"where am i?"

sesshomaru just sped up the amount of blood she was losing was horrific falling to the ground below was her red blood, seeping through his once before shirt

"safe"he said

kagome closed her eyes

crystal tears flowed out of her closed eyes down her face

sesshomaru wasnt watching but he could smell the tears

not tears of sadness but tears of joy

"sesshomaru...thankyou" and with that kagome was gone

dead.

kagomes body went limp in his arms. She was dead.

he was closing in almost at his fathers house

he was close very close

rather than knocking on the door sesshomaru burst in through his fathers office window to find him silently sipping a cup of tea(he finished his coffee o.o)

TO BE CONTINUED .

heya this is xxxvirus just wanting to say that this is not the end of you're not worth my time..

there hasnt been anything funny lately and i apologize

but plz keep reading and reviewing

i enjoy reading them and look at your profiles !!

including the people on my alert list

Hiii!!

Oh and yesterday i fought off some lawyers soo heres a disclaimer(dont worry i gave them a proper burial)

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARECTERS BUT I SORT OF OWN THERE WEIRD PERSONALITYS

I OWN THE IDEAS THOUGH P AND LAWYERS BACK OFF OR THE TABLES WILL TURN...

BYE THIS IS xxxvirus well guys ive been updating a bit slowly but yeah later

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

OR I WILL SUE YOU WITH MY EVIL ARMY OF DEAD LAWYERS

MUAHAHAH THE DEAD SHALL ARISE AGAIN


	20. Chapter 20

...this is sooo sad the end of such a wonderful story...most of my orignal readers might not read this -sniff sniff- miss u guys ya noe!!just unfair unfair where are you ppl!!

LAST CHAPTER or shall it be the beggining of a sequel? joking '.

CHAPTER 20 : Dreaming of a snowy wonderland

(soo i suppose ill make this funny til the end.!!) was it all a cruel joke on sesshomaru? find out!!!!!!!!

kagomes body went limp in his arms. She was dead.

he was closing in almost at his fathers house

he was close very close

rather than knocking on the door sesshomaru burst in through his fathers office window to find him silently sipping a cup of tea(he finished his coffee o.o)

"father i demand you save kagome at once"the ice prince growled

"i see no reason why not and no to do so either sesshomaru"inu tashio said calmly he continued sipping his tea"oh my what have we here a bug? die die die haha!!! oh it ran away never mind"

"errrr...father i am a respectable son and all i ask is that you save her and nothing more"sesshomaru said slowly and calculatively

"true sesshomaru you are a respectable son but not that respectable, you let your wife die for heavens sake what do u expect me to say"inu tashio shook his head slightly

kagome silently crawled out of the tomato sauce stained t-shirt and sped off without either taiyoukai's noticing , sometimes they were just plain dumb

at least she got a free ride back to japan in sesshomarus arms it was sorta funny i suppose , the i have an icicle-stuck upmyass was actually warm she sorta felt safe in his arms. What was she saying she hated him arghh"Too many males!!"she shouted which echoed around inutashios large mansion

So what exactly did naraku do, make sesshomaru hallucinate or did he strike a deal with kagome?

"Kagome YOUR ALIVE!!" sesshomaru paced around following her scent

Nothing no scent no trace which led sesshomaru back to the supposed blood stained shirt

It was nothing but tomato sauce she tricked him, Such a cruel trick to play

then he heard her footsteps closing in

"Kagomes scent but something is different?"sesshomaru muttered under his breath

"Hahahha i can hear you"kagome teased " sesshomaru "

'impossible she wasnt a demon was she?'sesshomaru's conscience pondered

"Angels and Demons"kagome laughed looking at sesshomaru

'this was spinning out of control' he though

Sesshomaru Did not reply seeing that she was an ice inu demon very rare so she wasnt the hime he read about earlier?

"correct" kagome disappeared only to reappear with her claw right under sesshomaru's chin

kagome did a flip landing on sesshomarus head doing a hand stand on that notice

he suddenly liked her now?"**yhh sesshomaru i told you ,you liked her, the only reason you wouldnt give in was that she was Human she isnt now" his conscience remarked**

"Sesshomaru ever remember seeing me?Umm Hmm heres a hint in a dojo?"kagome flashed her razor sharp fangs "but i didnt promise that i wouldnt kill you later"

Sesshomaru hissed , his inner demon was furious but he didnt want his icy demeanour to slip away

"aww..so cute"she cried hugging him from behind

'...cute cute 'this sesshomaru cute ?'

sesshomaru turned around to face her looking at her she seemed well happy?

kagome raised herself up onto her toes and kissed sesshomaru on his lips

'her lips are so warm and soft'sesshomaru gave in he kissed back licking her bottom lip

kagome parted her lips slighty letting sesshomarus tongue enter as it explored the wet cavern that was her mouth

kagomes sharp fangs caused sesshomarus tongue to let off some blood.

his blood tasted nice, truly delicious

"Delicious"kagome said

she couldnt believe what she just said...or did..she broke the kiss and ran off like the wind, her silver locks tipped with blue were trailing in the wind

sesshomaru smirked licking his lips in delight...

'she was going to be punished and badly'sesshomaru thought...he ran fast paced towards the door of the mansion only to slam face first into it

* * *

She arrived at her house but more like her and sesshomarus house well anyway she sat on the couch while thinking not noticing that miroku who had finally made it back from being kicked half way around the world

tired as he may have been miroku had never once let down a chance to stroke a womans behind... he slowly and painfully clambered his way up kagomes house steps and took advantage of the house door, he found kagome slumped on the couch...

"the perfect chance"miroku said pondering as he closed in..

Lightning flashed across a suddenly dark sky and everything returned to normal

But Miroku had recieved a series of painful hits from a unknown source

Miroku stood dazed and determined for his hand had still not reached his goal

'just a little bit more'he thought..

"ahh the wonderful pleasures of a womens body**"..**BONK**."**i see the light "miroku was confused as he fainted after a heavy bonk on the head

kagome kicked miroku into the hallways closet as she sat back down reminiscing what had happened just earlier.

'what do i feel about sesshomaru i mean...he's he's he's everything a girl could possibly want in a man but still i wonder' kagome thought unknowinlgy sending her thoughts telepathically to sesshomaru**' Is he worth it?'**

'his blood tastes soo good...i love the cold...but i dont really love sesshom...did he change my mind'kagome thought still unawares that her thoughts were being transfered to sesshomaru

* * *

With sesshomaru 

Sesshomaru smirked he had never done so much smirking for so long in his entire life

He wanted to laugh he wanted to roll on the floor like he did the first time he saw kagome with a mouthful of chocolate.Think ICY.

He managed to only allow a chuckle escape his mouth since his advisors had been following him around

'sesshomaru get outta my head'Kagome thought over and over again OUT.

'why should i'sesshomaru sent, mentally smirking

' sesshomaru!!'said kagome childishly

'arghhh whats with women these days...cant you tell i care?'sesshomaru laughed inside her head

'you care what a joke'

'hn this sesshomaru does not joke'

'oh yea sure...man lady'kagome said

'thats what u called me the first time we met...'replied sesshomaru remembered their adventures

'oh really...seems like i havent changed at all i still hate you very very much'

'haha so much for will fall in love after marriage...'sesshomaru hissed

'well it seems things dont change sesshomaru...killing perfection'

'hn i suppose'

'talkative...sesshomaru right now so interesting...i wonder what goes on in your head if only i could know'

'wouldnt you like to know'

'yes i would sesshomaru'

'i think of you' sesshomaru thought

'oh really?'

' i dont know '

'oh well i thought that we could finally get this marriage going'

'well i supposed we should end it'

'no!'kagome literally shouted in sesshomarus head

'oh why not?'sesshomaru pondered

'because because...'

'you love me?'

'in your dreams'

'well then i should be dreaming now'

'man whore'

'kinky-hoe 2'

'how dare you'

'i will dare as much as i want thankyou and i feel like waking up now'

'oh really'

'yes a loving kagome is one thing i dont want to know about'

'you dont want this kagome?'

'you never know'

'you like..no you love me?'kagome demanded

'maybe'

'god..maybe? no definite answer?'

'unless you want me to break up with you right now'

'no i wouldnt want that or would i?' kagome played sweetly

'make up your mind'sesshomaru mentally growled exiting their telephatic conversation.

"that man whore"shouted kagome into the dark room

the door bell rang

she heard a faint knock

"kagome"growled a smooth voice

"sesshomaru...oh crap"kagome said sticking her head between the pillows and not making a move to open the doors

(A/N im ever so tempted to kill off one of the main charecters T.T must resist the urge)

"kagome i know your in there at least open the door"he growled again a bit hurt

"no!"shouted kagome a bit muffled

"fine ill just sit outside in the snow"said a displeased sesshomaru

"snow?"kagome said quietly

"yes snow in the middle of summer"sesshomaru said calmly even though the thought of seeing kagome burned his insides and flipped his stomach. _WHY?he asked himself_

**_Because love is more powerful than hate his conscience replied._**

"Summer snow?"kagome asked herself as she fell asleep face down, she dreamed of the snow

as tear fell out of her ever changing eyes.

Sesshomaru sat under the awnings with his back pressed against the front door

a tear dropped out of his golden amber eyes as he nodded off to sleep his subconciousness wandered off into a snowy dream land

* * *

A DIFFERENT TYPE OF DREAM LAND

sesshomaru wandered in his dream shackled in the ankles he couldnt get rid of them no matter how hard he tried to break them

kagome roamed her dreamland with a hand cuff linked to a chain that went on forever she staggered forward her chest hurt more and more with every step she took

sesshomaru felt a piercing pain in his chest it increased as he walked forward swaying from side to side

The pair coudlnt walk on the chains held them back along with the pain that was already excruciating, beads of sweat had appeared on their foreheads

their vision got blury as they saw a image of each other dozing but fitful

"sesshomaru"kagome cried out tired and desperate

sesshomaru thought he heard his name being called in the direction of his chain

"kagome!"sesshomaru called back

"sesshomaru"kagome said running blindly she was in a blizzard now

"muahahah muhahaha my dear kagome going so soon?"naraku's voice loomed out of the unseen background

"naraku leave me alone"kagome screamed running away as far away as possible

sesshomaru heard her and ran in her direction

'naraku ...naraku where have i heard that name before? thats right naraku originally onigumo but now changed and a half demon'

'he liked innocent girls especially miko's he had to rush before it was too late'sesshomaru knew of him...naruku **_INNOCENT his conscience sniggered_**

'Naraku show yourself' he shouted into the empty whiteness of the snow

Blood gushed .Who's blood noone knew was it an enemies or was it a friends.He couldnt pick up any scent from anywhere. It was because of the snow.

Onto the snow blood ran, like the rivers of time side by side slowly and evenly ,like the breathing of a sleeping child.

**(A/N : the ending you must not miss **

**read on!!!!!)**

Kagome woke up...its was all a dream there wasnt such a thing as naraku she wasnt married to sesshomaru tashio and thank god she was not a demon.

it was all a dream...it was all a dream.

"oh Kagome" called a voice that sounded strangely familiar

'tap' 'tap' 'tap'

she had heard the voice from somewhere

a figure had slowly made its way from the shadows.

She heard a pitter patter of blood on the floor.Dripping at an even rate.She screamed and ran out of the house.She turned to face the door.She slowly realised that it was a mansion the same as the one in her nightmare of a dream.It was Sesshomaru Tashio's mansion.

Futhermore why was she in it?She looked at her surroundings and saw blood running down the snow like rivers.It started to snow again the blood was slowly being covered by the falling snow.

The figure had come out of the house.Silver hair shimmered."What have you done!!"kagome screamed and shouted at the same time

"nothing"the voice replied

"what do you mean nothing bloods dripping all over you"

"oh you mean this"the figure said licking the blood off his palms.

"yes that"said kagome as she shuddered from the cold

"blood tastes nice , arent i right kagome?"

"eess..esss...especially...ssss..."kagome stuttered

"especially mine"

Kagome heard a thud on the floor she turned.

A gasp escaped her lips.

3 days later TV Broadcast

"There has been no further news about the residents in mansion which once housed Sesshomaru Tashio and his model bride have allegedly "disappeared".Thousands flock to see a painting of blood on the right wall.'To conquer.The other side.' is a phrase that is spelt out clearly on the white cream walls not mch is known about the newly weds either though the blood cannot be traced to any of the families though the FBI that had flown in had found no evidence before evacuating the scene it was clean perfectly clean except for the blood on the walls."

* * *

I might have a sequel...lol.How about..erm dunno 

1.'the runaway bride'

2.'Aftermath'

3.'Waiting for Yesterday'

* * *

by xxxvirus aka RANDOM 

Copyright by me xxxvirus


End file.
